Reste loin de moi
by Yayue
Summary: Yuya Shiina est serveuse dans un bar. Elle vit une vie plus ou moins stable, dans un petit appartement bien confortable avec son amie et sœur adoptive, Sakuya. Un soir, Yuya finit plus tard que prévu et fait la rencontre d'un démon aux yeux rouges en plein action. Une rencontre qui chamboulera sa paisible vie. (Bon résumé un peu pourri...)
1. Prologue

Alors voilà, c'est ma période de Samurai Deeper Kyo. J'ai enchaîné les fanfictions sur ce manga, après l'avoir entièrement lu.

Disclamer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de **Akimine Kamijō.**

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

Prologue

La nuit reflétait pleinement le côté noir de la ville. La lune à demi-pleine se teintait de rouge. Un véritable carnage se passait sous les yeux verts de la jeune femme blonde. Elle n'était qu'une passante. Une jeune serveuse, rentrant chez elle après sa dure journée. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas détourner son regard de la scène de massacre. Cet homme au milieu de cette pile de corps, la fascinait d'une étrange façon. Il les avait tous battus. Ses poings ruisselaient du sang frais de ses adversaires. Tout vêtu de noir, il ressemblait à un ange de la Mort. Ou plutôt un démon. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottant au vent, ressemblaient à une paire d'ailes. Ses yeux rouges luisaient dans l'ombre de la nuit. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Un sourire d'assouvissement, presque de jouissance extrême. Il prenait un plaisir immense à envoyer ses adversaires à terre. Un véritable démon aux yeux rouges.

La jeune femme était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle était stupéfaite d'une telle scène. Elle n'était pas horrifiée, elle connaissait le côté obscur de la ville. Elle avait eu vent des dernières nouvelles de la vie nocturne de la ville. Elle n'était pas surprise de voir une scène presque glauque. De plus ce n'était pas sa première fois. Elle avait déjà assisté à ce genre de massacre quand son ami et patron, Tigre Rouge était encore à l'intérieur. Elle était juste subjuguée par ces deux orbes vermeilles. Ils l'observaient attentivement. L'ange noir s'approchait d'elle. Son sourire de plaisirs se changea en un carnassier. Ses yeux rouges la détaillaient de la tête aux pieds, en s'arrêtant quelques minutes sur sa poitrine et ses hanches. La jeune blonde n'avait pas des formes super développées comme d'autres mais elle n'avait rien à leur envier. Elle avait ses charmes propres.

Ses yeux verts défièrent le regard incandescent du jeune homme. Elle était quelque peu déstabilisée par la beauté du démon. Il était grand, une tête de plus que lui. De larges épaules, une musculature saillante sous son t-shirt noir. Ses lèvres tentatrices avec un rictus espiègle. Son nez droit, mais ce qui le rendait proche de la divinité était ces deux iris rouges. Une couleur de feu embrasant le corps de la blonde. Tout en lui respirer la puissance sauvage et bestiale à l'état pur. Il était juste incapable de retirer son regard d'une telle créature aussi démoniaque soit-elle.

Yuya Shiina le savait. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ce démon aux yeux écarlates allait changé intégralement sa vie.

* * *

Sachez que ma priorité n'est pas celle-ci donc il n'y a pas vraiment de délai à attendre. Je posterai les chapitres dès qu'ils seront finis donc voilà. Je vous posterai le chapitre 1 assez rapidement cependant. Avant la fin de la semaine du moins. Voilà bisous.


	2. Chapitre 1

Désolée, je vous avais dit avant la fin de la semaine mais je ne savais pas quand mettre une fin à ce premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Yuya courait dans les rues. Elle fuyait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne jetait aucun regard derrière elle, pendant sa course effrénée. Elle avait bien trop peur de voir la silhouette du démon à ses trousses. Comment avait-elle pu faire un geste pareil ? Il aurait très bien pu la laisser partir, mais elle avait ce foutu mécanisme de défense ! Elle avait donné un coup de boule à la pire personne possible. Elle avait donné frapper Kyo aux yeux de démon. Elle était finie. Tout le monde connaissait cet homme aux yeux rouges. Il était connu pour sa cruauté et sa force. Il dirigeait une bande sacrément folle, au nom des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. Elle allait mourir pour l'avoir cogné, même si elle s'était excusée. Elle continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte de son appartement. Elle souffla enfin après avoir claqué la porte et de l'avoir fermée à clef. Sa soeur Sakuya arriva en trombe en entendant le bruit. Armée d'une louche et d'un couteau, elle était revêtue d'un tablier rose à froufrou. La jeune blonde regarda son amie, les yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Cette dernière était rouge de honte. Sakuya avait de longs cheveux bruns. Ses grands yeux marrons montraient son innocence et sa pureté. Elle avait un corps gracile avec des formes appétissantes. Contrairement à Yuya qui avait un sacré caractère, Sakuya était plus douce et moins directe. Elle avait de sacrés talents en cuisine même si cela avait souvent une forme étrange et immangeable. La jeune brune était aussi très maladroite, tandis que Yuya était plutôt habile. Elles étaient une belle paire toutes les deux.

"Bon t'as fini de rire ?! S'exclama la jeune brune, en baissant les bras.

‑ Excuse-moi, mais tu es tellement…, tenta vainement Yuya en reprenant son fou rire.

‑ Donc pourquoi es-tu rentrée comme si tu avais un démon à tes trousses ? S'enquit Sakuya, en constatant sa soeur en nage dans ses vêtements.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'avais juste hâte de rentrer pour manger de ta délicieuse cuisine. Répondit la jeune femme après un moment d'hésitation, en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

\- Yuya ! Exigea sa soeur, sans prononcer d'autres mots.

\- Ce n'est rien... j'ai juste rencontré un type mais je me suis enfuie avant qu'il ne puisse me faire quoi que ce soit ! S'exclama la jeune blonde joyeuse."

Sakuya se satisfaisait de cette réponse, même si certains points étaient encore dans le noir. Sa soeur Yuya ne s'enfuyait pas devant les petites racailles. Elle l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises dans son bar. Elle arrivait à se débrouiller sans se faire renvoyer. Depuis, quand un client devenait trop collant, ses amies serveuses faisaient appel à elle. Yuya était une femme forte, c'était comme ça qu'on la décrivait. Cependant Sakuya savait qu'elle était aussi fragile. La blonde partit se doucher et sa soeur retourna aux fourneaux avant que quelque chose ne se mette à brûler.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, la jeune femme repensait à cet instant où elle avait "accidentellement" donné un coup à ce démon aux yeux rouges. Son corps frissonna à l'idée qu'il puisse la retrouver et lui faire payer. Elle n'était pas prête à mourir, elle avait encore tellement de choses à faire. Elle finit par lâcher un soupir et sortit de la douche. L'eau bienfaitrice ne lui avait aucunement retiré la vision séduisante de l'ange noir qu'était Kyo. Elle s'habilla de son pyjama en flanelle rose cerisier et sortit rejoindre sa soeur pour manger.

Assise autour de la table, son regard persistait sur le contenu de son assiette. Des bulles se formaient pour éclater. Cela ressemblait plus à une substance chimique avec des pattes filandreuses qu'à un plat de spaghettis à la bolonaises. Au lieu de la belle couleur sauce tomate, la couleur se rapprochait plus d'un violet étrange. Yuya tripota la sauce "bolonaise" avec les dents de sa fourchette. Elle se demandait toujours comment sa soeur pouvait arriver à un tel résultat.

" Tu as fini de jouer avec ta nourriture ? S'enquit sa soeur.

\- Niveau présentation. Ce n'est pas encore ça. Souffla-t-elle, exaspérée mais mangeant tout de même."

Sakuya tira la langue à Yuya et mangea son assiette. Elles mangèrent en parlant des dernières nouvelles. Yuya n'avait pas grand chose à dire de sa journée. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'inquiéter la brune avec sa rencontre facestieuse. Sakuya parlait de bon train de ses études en médecine. Elle voulait devenir infirmière. Elle parlait habituellement de ses cours, mais ces derniers temps la jeune étudiante ne racontait plus que les exploits d'un beau jeune brun. Yuya souriait en voyant les étoiles dans ses prunelles marrons. La jeune blonde voyait bien les sentiments de sa soeur pour son camarade.

"Encore Kyoshiro ? Se moqua-t-elle, en finissant son assiette.

\- Il est juste incroyable ! Même le professeur n'en revient pas !

\- Et quant est-ce que tu vas me présenter ce fameux Kyoshiro ? Pouffa la blonde en voyant Sakuya devenir cramoisie.

\- Te le présenter ? Mais on se parle à peine ! Paniqua la jeune femme.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à venir à notre petite fete ? Je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir ! Dis-lui d'inviter quelques amis à lui et invite quelques uns des tiens. Et puis ce sera dans mon bar, si tu risques de faire une syncope tu pourras toujours aller dans la salle du personnel. Annonça-t-elle, en souriant pour donner courage à la demoiselle brune."

Sakuya réfléchit quelques instants à la proposition de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre mis à part le peu de courage qu'elle avait. Si cela tournait mal, elle aurait toujours une porte de sortie. Sakuya finit pas hocher de la tête. Yuya satisfaite, elle partit faire la vaisselle. Elle voulait décoincer un peu sa soeur. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle ne parlait sans cesse de ce Kyoshiro. La blonde n'avait aucune idée de quoi il ressemblait, et elle voulait mettre un visage sur celui qui s'était emparé du cœur de la jeune étudiante. La jeune serveuse partit se coucher après avoir inspecté minutieusement son travail. Elle n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié. Allongée dans son lit, elle chercha le sommeil. En vain, les récents événements la faisaient toujours revenir vers une paire de yeux rouges.

* * *

Bon voilà, il est un peu court. Le prochain sera plus long. D'après les quelques reviews que j'ai eu... certaines trouvent dommage que celle-ci ne soit pas ma priorité. Je voulais juste vous prévenir, que j'essaierai de la mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec celle que je considère comme prioritaire.

Voilà, merci et bisous !


	3. Chapitre 2

Alors voilà, un chapitre plus long. Je le trouve un peu rapide (vous vous ferez votre propre opinion dessus).

Neliia : Merci. Il faut dire que lire les tiennes m'ont beaucoup inspiré. En revanche je risque peut-être de te décevoir pour cette deuxième rencontre entre Kyo et Yuya. Elle n'est pas spécialement sulfureuse (entre eux deux du moins) je te laisse constater de quoi, elle a l'air, mais je ne pense pas que j'utiliserais le mot "sulfureux" pour décrire cette rencontre.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce second chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Au matin, la jeune blonde avait très peu dormi, mais elle devait tout de même se lever tôt. Elle avait énormément à faire mine de rien. Sakuya était déjà partie. La jeune brune passait ses examens de fin d'année. Elles avaient prévu toutes les deux de fêter ceci dans le bar où la jeune blonde travailler. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour d'examens de sa sœur. Yuya priait sincèrement pour sa réussite. La jeune serveuse sortit de chez elle, prête à affronter sa journée de travail. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme. Ce dernier était sur le point de toquer à sa porte. Il était grand, avec de beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux d'un blond platine. Il était tout simplement séduisant dans son costume bleu roi. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres désirables. Le regard vert émeraude de Yuya capta le bleu des yeux de l'homme. Elle rougit légèrement devant lui. Cet homme n'était autre que son voisin Oda Nobunaga. Il vivait deux appartements plus loin et était un charmant voisin. Il attirait beaucoup de femmes rien qu'à sa présence. Il était sympathique et aimable avec elle. Malgré son magnétisme, Yuya ne l'avait jamais vu avec une femme.

"Yuya ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Oda ! Que… ? Tenta-t-elle de dire, avant de se faire couper.

\- Je voulais vous inviter à dîner ce soir. Révéla-t-il, en lui prenant la main.

\- Ce soir ? Je suis désolée mais ce soir, je prévois de fêter la fin des examens de Sakuya. Refusa-t-elle, poliment."

Nobunaga serra légèrement la main de Yuya par contrariété. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré cette demoiselle, elle avait été insensible à son charme. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de se faire remarquer. Elle ne cherchait même pas venir dans ses bras ou de jouer de ses charmes. Il était intrigué par ce bout de femme qui mettait tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité. Elle était difficilement intimidée -si elle avait peur, elle n'en montrait aucun signe du moins-. Il lui avait demandée un jour, si elle avait été intéressée par lui. Elle a seulement haussé des épaules, le rendant confus. Il s'était alors promis de faire en sortes que cette demoiselle aux yeux émeraudes, tombe amoureuse de lui. Il avait d'ailleurs plus de chance que n'importe qui, il pouvait la courtiser autant qu'il le voulait. Ils vivaient dans le même immeuble et il était l'un des plus beaux du monde. Cette petite blonde serait un magnifique trophée. Il avait hâte de l'avoir à ses côtés.

La jeune femme referma la porte de son appartement et retira sa main de celle de son voisin. Elle le salua et le laissa. Yuya n'était pas si idiote que ça. La jeune demoiselle avait remarqué les avances de son charmant voisin. Elle ne disait rien dessus, car cela lui plaisait dans un sens d'être courtisée par un homme aussi beau. Ils étaient sortis ensemble deux fois déjà, mais la jeune blonde lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus, qu'elle n'irait jamais plus loin. Elle appréciait Nobunaga, mais elle ne le sentait pas. Elle avait toujours eu un sentiment de prudence et de méfiance envers lui. Elle ne savait pas trop se l'expliquer. Peut-être était-elle paranoïaque ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Il était un gentleman comme on en voyait très peu de nos jours. Il était serviable avec beaucoup d'autres qualités, mais elle ne se voyait pas avec lui.

Elle arriva à son lieu de travail. Elle salua son amie Mahiro. Mahiro était une jeune femme avec des cheveux noirs ondulant en vaguelettes dans son dos. Elle avait de beaux yeux onyx et un charme à en couper le souffle. Elles avaient été ensemble au lycée et travaillaient ensemble.

"Alors Yuya. Ce soir, on fête la fin des examens de Sakuya ? S'enquit-elle, un charmant sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oui, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde ce soir. Soupira la blonde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tigre Rouge a prévu de fermer exceptionnellement tôt aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse.

\- Sérieusement ?! Je veux dire que tu n'y es pas pour quelque chose, hein ?! Soupçonna la blonde.

\- Rien du tout ! Il m'a dit que de c'était aussi pour fêter la fin des examens de son ami, il a donc proposer de réunir les deux fêtes. Éclata-t-elle de rire."

Yuya hocha la tête. Si cela était une idée de son patron, elle n'avait rien à redire. C'était donc de bonne humeur que Yuya commença son travail. Le bar servait de café la journée et devenait un bar pour la nuit. Il y avait cependant peu de client de le matin. Yuya astiquait machinalement le comptoir à l'attente du premier client. Il était à peine 9h mais tout le monde appréciait venir déguster un café ou autre chose. Guettant le tintement de la clochette, elle remarqua son patron. Il n'était pas habillé comme un patron le serait. Il portait un t-shirt blanc avec un jogging rouge sombre. Son bandana tout aussi rouge avec pour motif le pelage d'un tigre, était sur sa tête. Il faisait une demi-tête de plus que la jeune demoiselle. Ses yeux en lame de rasoir montraient difficilement ses sentiments.

"Yuya. L'interpella-t-il, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

\- Patron ! S'enjoua-t-elle, en arrêtant de frotter le comptoir.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas pour ce soir ? S'enquit-il, en cherchant une réponse dans ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Mahiro m'a prévenu et non, cela ne me dérange pas. Sourit-elle, en lui lançant un regard de remerciement."

Tigre Rouge lui rendit son sourire et retourna faire une ronde. Il passait très peu de temps dans son bureau. Il esquivait d'ailleurs le plus possible la paperasserie. Il préférait juger le travail de ses employés en travaillant avec eux. D'un coup, il était en cuisine, d'un coup derrière le bar, d'un coup dans la réserve et souvent il slalomait entre les tables. Il ne restait dans son bureau seulement quant il le fallait vraiment, ou bien quand Mahiro le forçait à y rester. Yuya continuait à astiquer, attendant son premier client. Le bruit de la clochette tinta et sur un ton accueillant et chaleureux, souhaita la bienvenue à la personne. C'était un jeune homme blond avec des lunettes sur le nez. Il avait une canne à la main. À l'aide de cette canne, il tâtait le sol précautionneusement. Malgré les lunettes de soleil, il était jeune, peut-être le même âge que la serveuse blonde. Yuya remarqua d'un simple coup d'oeil que ce nouveau client était un aveugle. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre pour l'aider le plus possible.

"Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle, poliment.

\- Pouvez-vous appeler Tigre Rouge ? Rétorqua-t-il froidement, en avançant de quelques pas.

\- Bien sur…, dit la blonde en se retenant de partir dans une tirade sur les politesses et les bonnes manières."

La serveuse partit à la recherche de son patron, contrariée par cet aveugle. Elle retrouva son ami inspecter les réserves et faire les comptes par la même occasion. Il était en compagnie de Mahiro. Cette dernière comptait les caisses de saké. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la blonde en voyant son amie brune râler après son petit ami.

"Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Se moqua-t-elle, en les interrompant.

\- Pas du tout Yuya ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Répondit le jeune homme.

\- Une personne te cherche, un homme blond aveugle. Expliqua la jeune femme, en omettant les commentaires désagréable sur l'invité.

\- J'arrive, ce doit être Akira. Il doit être venu pour confirmer qui sera présent ce soir. Élucida Tigre Rouge, en remontant dans la salle de service et laissant les deux jeunes femmes.

\- C'est ça ! Fuis ! Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! S'exclama Mahiro, en lui criant après."

Yuya sourit en voyant Tigre Rouge balayer la menace sous-entendu de Mahiro, d'un simple geste de la main. Cette dernière ne semblait pas très contente et son pauvre amant risquait de prendre très cher. La blonde remonta pour reprendre son service. Il lui restait encore plusieurs heures avant la fin de son service.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement. Il y avait eu quelques clients réguliers, et à la grande surprise de Yuya, son voisin avait fait son apparition. Il était venu réitérer son offre. Yuya avait accepté de dîner avec lui, dans deux jours. C'était son jour de congé et elle n'avait rien de prévu ce jour-là. Le soir vint enfin et Sakuya arriva au bar, accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds platines. Elle était plutôt petite avec des yeux d'un vert pomme limpide. Elle avait de fines lèvres où un sourire était dessiné. Si Yuya n'avait pas remarqué les traits fins de son visage, sa frêle carrure et sa poitrine naissante. Elle aurait très bien pu prendre l'amie de sa soeur pour un garçon. Elle portait un vieux jeans large, un t-shirt noir et une veste un peu trop grande pour elle. Yuya ne fit aucun commentaire en les voyant venir à elle. Il ne fallait jamais se fier à sa première impression. Surtout dans ce genre de cas.

"Yuya ! S'exclama Sakuya, en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Alors ces examens ? S'enquit la serveuse, en rendant l'étreinte.

\- Difficile mais je pense que nous avons réussi ! S'enthousiasma la brune.

\- Et pas qu'un peu ! C'est la dernière fois que je passe ce genre d'examens de folie ! Surtout avec toi Sakuya ! T'es une vraie stressée de la vie ! Se plaignit son amie blonde.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu l'étais bien plus que moi, Tokito ! Objecta cette dernière.

\- Le plus important c'est que c'est derrière vous ! Calma Yuya, en leur souriant."

Yuya les installa à une table. Yuya était entrain de faire la fermeture. Elle devait encore faire les comptes et s'occuper de la réserve. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de clients mais ce soir, ils faisaient la fête. La réserve pour demain ne devait pas être touchée. Ils risqueraient de tomber en panne en plein service. Il a fallu une bonne demi-heure pour la jeune femme pour tout faire. Elle partit se changer et rejoignit sa soeur et son amie. En s'approchant de la salle, il y avait énormément de grabuge. Elle entendit la voix de Tokito monter en crescendo. Yuya se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le spectacle la cloua sur place. Sakuya était rouge de honte, devant un jeune homme au cheveux bruns avec un air un peu ahuri. Tigre et Mahiro se disputaient, mêlant leur voix à celle de la jeune étudiante blonde. Tokito criait après le jeune aveugle de ce matin. Il était d'ailleurs accompagné d'un grand homme baraqué et borgne. Ce dernier essayait de calmer le jeu entre Tokuto et Akira. Derrière, un homme blond était complètement désintéressé, il regardait le magasin dans tout les sens et sous tout les angles.

Yuya faillit s'étrangler, en voyant le plus en retrait l'homme qu'elle essayait d'éviter depuis hier soir. Kyo aux yeux de démon. Dans une tenue entièrement noire, il était adossé à un mur, fumant tranquillement. Il regardait le spectacle d'un œil à la fois ennuyé et amusé. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. À son bras, une sublime femme aux cheveux colorés roses. Cette dernière ne semblait ne voir que lui. Elle avait un énorme sourire et essayait d'attirer son attention. La jeune blonde tenta de passer inaperçue aux yeux du démon, mais à peine eut-elle fait un demi-pas dans la salle que des yeux rouges se posèrent sur elle. La jeune serveuse frissonna en sentant le regard de l'ange noir sur elle.

"Courage Yuya ! Fait comme s'il n'existait pas ! Il n'est pas là, il ne te regarde pas ! Rejoins Sakuya et demande une explication sur la situation. Oui, de plus Kyo aux yeux de démon n'irait jamais dans un bar comme celui-là juste pour me retrouver ! Il a déjà du oublier la nuit dernière ! Calme et zen. Tout va bien !" S'encouragea mentalement la jeune femme, en allant vers sa sœur d'un pas plus assuré et ignorant le regard incandescent.

Kyo la fixait. C'était cette fille, il n'en avait aucun doute. Cette garce à la poitrine plate. Celle qui lui avait refilé un coup de boule. Quelle chance avait-il pour la retrouver si vite ? Aucune. Le destin était de son côté. Il voulait faire payer à cette planche à pain. En réalité, ce n'était pas spécialement les événements de la nuit dernière qui irritait à ce point le démon. Il avait été surpris de la voir arriver comme une fleur, prête à être cueillie. Cette fille avait un sacré courage pour lui en mettre un. Elle était différente de celles qui se liquéfiaient sur place, sous son regard rouge. Elle n'avait pas tremblé de peur ou même pleurer. Elle avait même plus de tripes qu'un mec pour lui avoir rendu son regard. Il était donc drôlement intéressé par cette planche à pain. Ce qui l'avait irrité, c'était qu'elle l'avait ignoré. Elle avait fait un rapide tour de la salle des yeux pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses yeux verts s'étaient posés sur lui pendant quelques secondes à peine avant qu'elle ne les détourne. Cela ne lui avait pas plu. Enfin c'était compréhensible qu'elle baisse les yeux devant lui. Il était le puissant Kyo aux yeux de démon, mais Yuya les avait seulement détournés pour regarder vers Sakuya et Kyoshiro. L'ignorant royalement et le mettant de mauvaise humeur.

Yuya s'approcha furtivement de sa sœur. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter de peur et lui arrachant un sourire. Sakuya rabroua la blonde d'un regard mécontent. Ses joues encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit alors la jeune serveuse.

\- Tokito et Akira... juste le duo qu'il ne faut pas mettre ensemble. Expliqua le brun, en saluant d'un signe de tête la jeune femme.

\- Kyoshiro, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama Yuya, en souriant.

\- Exact. Acquiesça-t-il, en lui rendant son sourire.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi de la part de Sakuya ! Un futur grand médecin ! Pouffa-t-elle, en lançant un regard malicieux à sa sœur.

\- Oh, et bien c'est réciproque. Sakuya m'a parlé de toi. Tu es Yuya, sa sœur. Celle qui travaille ici.

\- C'est ça ! Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin te mettre un visage. Rigola-t-elle, en enfonçant la brune dans son embarras.

\- De même ! Avoua le brun."

Sakuya donna un petit coup de coude à sa soeur pour la faire taire. Elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière n'en dise trop. Yuya pouvait être une vraie pipelette quant elle s'y mettait. Recevant son message à la perfection, la blonde se concentra sur la dispute, éclatant bientôt à la bagarre. Mahiro avait rejoint Tokito et Tigre, Akira. C'était presque un deux contre deux, avec le grand homme blond en arbitre. La fête commençait bien. En voyant que le grand gaillard n'arrivait pas à mettre fin aux disputes, la jeune serveuse prit les choses en main. Elle devait s'armer de patience et calmer le jeu. Aussi non, adieu la petite fête et la bonne humeur.

"Bon ça suffit !" S'exclama-t-elle, sans pour autant crier.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Son regard vert se promena sur l'assistance, un peu rouge de honte d'être soudainement dévisagée de cette manière. Elle se plaça à côté de l'homme borgne, voir un peu plus en avant. Mettant les poings sur les hanches pour faire contenance, elle s'arma de courage.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous hurlez... non excusez-moi ce n'est pas le terme exact. Pourquoi vous beuglez comme des ânes depuis tout à l'heure ? Je vous rappelle que c'est censé être une fête pour ceux qui viennent de finir les examens ! À la place de vous amuser, vous vous tuez la voix pour, sûrement, des trucs inutiles qui n'ont pas lieu d'être en ce moment ! Rouspéta-t-elle, sans hausser la voix pour autant.

\- Ferme-la ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une miche de pain doublé d'une garce et d'ailleurs reste en dehors de ça ! Tu gènes ! N'intervient pas stupide écervelée ! S'énerva Akira, en tournant son visage vers elle."

Sans attendre la gifle retentit. Yuya ne frappait presque jamais. Elle avait toujours été très calme, ou du moins assez pour supporter une petite insulte venant d'un minable. Cependant, elle en avait marre de ce grossier personnage. Pas une mais deux fois ! Il lui avait parlée comme si on parlait à un chien. Elle ne le connaissait pas et vice-versa, mais si il continuait à se prendre pour le roi du monde, pouvant parler ainsi à tout le monde, elle allait très vite le faire déchanter. Tous regardaient la jeune femme surpris, enfin tous mis à part Kyo et Sakuya. Le jeune homme avait eu un rapide aperçu du tempérament de la blonde et Sakuya était sa sœur. Elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Toisant le jeune blond d'un regard vert et furieux, Yuya laissa échapper tout ce qu'elle avait retenu de lui dire depuis ce matin.

"Pour qui te prends-tu ?! Tu n'es pas le roi du monde ! Je suis encore moins ta chienne, alors tu me fais le plaisir de changer ta façon de parler ! J'en ai assez de ta grossièreté ! Je ne sais pas trop comment tu as vécu jusqu'à présent, mais sache que tu n'es pas le nombril du monde ! Parle-moi encore comme tu parles à ton chien et je te jure que tu le regretteras ! Menaça la jeune serveuse."

Personne n'osa vraiment parler, juste le rire gras de l'homme se trouvant derrière elle, brisa le silence. Il fut rapidement rejoint par celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Akira restait presque gelé devant le monologue de la blonde. Tokito se sentait victorieuse. Akira avait été remis à sa juste place et il en restait sans voix. L'étudiante blonde adorait déjà la sœur de son amie. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux !

"Bien joué, jeune demoiselle ! S'exclama le grand gaillard, en posant une main calleuse sur son épaule.

\- Ferme-la, la bête ! S'énerva le blond.

\- Doucement Akira. Aussi non, tu auras une autre gifle à parler comme ça ! Ricana-t-il, en faisant bouillir de rage le jeune homme.

\- Bon, maintenant le calme revenu. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et venant d'une personne extérieure ! Exigea la blonde, en fusillant les quatre concernés.

\- Je vais vous expliquer cher demoiselle. Je m'appelle Bontenmaru. Alors Tigre nous a invité pour fêter la fin des exams de Kyoshiro. En arrivant, on a vu Tokito et sa jeune amie. Et dès l'instant où Tokito et Akira se sont vus, la guerre a commencé. Mahiro et Tigre ont essayé de les arrêter mais ils se sont fait emportés par la dispute et ont engagé la leur. Relata-t-il, en pouffant de rire.

\- Quand je disais que c'était des futilités. Soupira cette dernière, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- C'est de sa faute ! S'écrièrent les deux responsables.

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Vous allez enterrer la hache de guerre pronto ! Et Mahiro et Tigre réglaient vos affaires chez vous, quand vous êtes tout seuls ! Personne n'a envie d'être entraîné dans une discorde de couple ! D'ailleurs on va aller chercher de quoi mettre un peu d'entrain à cette fête ! Vous autres, vous posez votre popotin sur une chaise et vous attendez sans faire de vague ! Une seule dispute et je vous éjecte dehors ! Ordonna Yuya en allant vers la cuisine."

Mahiro suivit Yuya s'en faire d'histoire. Sakuya s'installa à une chaise, avec Kyoshiro et Tokito. Akira fulminait sur place, pendant que Bonten s'assit à une chaise et invita Kyo et Akari d'en faire autant. Tigre était toujours debout, comme un idiot regardant son employée faire la loi dans son établissement. L'humeur de Kyo s'était améliorée. Il appréciait le spectacle. Cette petite planche à pain avait un courage hors norme pour frapper un Sacré du Ciel. Il fallait dire qu'elle l'avait déjà frappé lui. Kyo, le leader des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. Soit elle était complètement folle, soit cette gamine devait être sacrément forte. En tout cas, elle était marrante à regarder. Elle avait cloué tout le monde sur place. Une drôle de gamine. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Yuya était une sacrée femme.

* * *

Bon voilà... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Cela m'aidera pour la suite. Je vais essayer de faire le chapitre 3, le plus rapidement possible, sans rien oublier.

Bisous !


	4. Chapitre 3

Alors voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre 3, et j'ai donc pensé à le poster. J'ai eu du mal pour faire la fin de la fête. Je ne savais pas trop comment gérer Kyo. Il est d'un complexe ce Kyo.

Neliia : Je suis contente que cela t'es plu. En effet la rencontre n'est pas sulfureuse, mais elle ne finira pas dans le silence. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à quelques unes de tes questions (ou pas ! Il peut même en rajouter ! XD) . Cela devrait être moi qui te remercie de les avoir écrites et je suis bien contente de les avoir lues.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Yuya revenait avec Mahiro de la cuisine. Elles avaient des assiettes garnies, des bouteilles de saké et des verres, sur les bras. C'était incroyable la façon dont les deux jeunes femmes faisaient pour garder l'équilibre sans tout renverser. Sakuya se leva pour aider les deux serveuses. Elles déposèrent les plats et donnèrent un verre à chacun. Yuya fit le tour pour servir tout le monde en alcool. Elle arriva au tour de Kyo. Ce dernier la dévisageait ouvertement, la faisant légèrement rougir d'embarras. Un léger sourire carnassier ornait ses lèvres. Le cœur de la jeune blonde tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine. La peur, l'embarras et un autre sentiment se mêlèrent, créant un tourbillon de lave dans son ventre. La jeune serveuse faisait de son mieux afin de ne pas trembler à côté du grand ténébreux. Elle versa le contenu de la bouteille dans le verre et se dépêcha de se redresser, mais la main de Kyo lui agrippa le bras. Elle se figea, les yeux rivés sur la bouteille. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Sakuya bavardait joyeusement avec Tokito et Kyoshiro. Akira, Bonten, Akari et le blond à l'esprit vagabond, Luciole étaient pris dans un concours du plus gros buveur. Tigre les avait rejoints et Mahiro les servait tour à tour.

Kyo fixait la jeune femme. Ses yeux rouges parcouraient son visage partiellement caché par quelques mèches blondes. Il descendit sur son cou découvert de tout artifice superficiel, il était vide. Son regard continuait sa descente sur la poitrine légèrement dévoilée par le col en V de son léger pull rose pâle. Il remonta sur le visage rougi de Yuya. Cette dernière le regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, figée comme une statue de marbre. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il se sentait satisfait. Il ressentait sa peur et elle n'était pas immunisé e contre son charme.

"Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon bras ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix étranglée."

Kyo ne répondit rien, mais ne fit rien non plus. Yuya sentait l'angoisse lui tordre les tripes. Des sueurs froides parcouraient son dos. Le feu de ses joues ne s'éteignait toujours pas, et elle retenait tant bien que mal les tremblements de son corps. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Elle craignait de le mettre en colère et d'être prise pour cible. Cependant elle avait une fierté et un honneur. Elle inspira longuement, pour se calmer.

"Peux-tu me lâcher ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de te tenir compagnie. Dit-elle, en plantant son regard plus assuré dans le sien."

Kyo resta silencieux, exaspérant la jeune femme. Cette dernière tenta de se défaire de la poigne du démon muet. Il avait une sacrée poigne, et s'en défaire revenait à essayer de retirer des menottes en plastiques sans les clefs. Yuya avait beau tiré de toutes ses forces, elle n'arrivait à se dégager. Kyo resserra son étreinte, sans pour autant lui faire mal. La blonde lui lança un regard noir, faisant élargir son sourire. Il l'attira près de lui. De sa main libre, il pelota sans vergogne la poitrine de la serveuse. Cette dernière devint rouge et sans plus attendre, elle cria tout en balançant la bouteille à demi-pleine sur lui. Le contenu se répandit sur la tête de Kyo et la bouteille se fracassa sur le carrelage rouge et noir. Avertis par le bruit, tous se retournèrent surpris. Trempé, le démon sourit et ses yeux fixèrent la jeune femme. Ses bras entouraient sa poitrine comme protection. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. Furieuse et outrée, Yuya voulait encore lui lancer quelque chose en pleine tête. Prête à hurler et à cracher tout ce qu'elle avait, elle se retint. Elle avait beau être en colère, elle n'était pas folle. C'était Kyo aux yeux de démon qu'elle avait devant elle. Il serait capable de porter la main sur elle et de la tuer si elle allait trop loin. Elle contenait avec mal, le flot de paroles qui se bousculait dans sa bouche.

"Il y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Je m'intéresse pas au planche à pain. Dit-il narquoisement."

La phrase de trop. Yuya se mit à hurler et à critiquer le jeune homme. Elle prit tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main et le lui balança. Assiettes, verres, bouteilles et même quelques chaises. Presque tout passa au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Elle lançait avec une grande dextérité, mais Kyo avait une agilité hors du commun. Il esquivait facilement tout les projectiles. Essoufflée avec la gorge brûlante, la jeune femme finit par s'éloigner en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles. Sakuya rejoignit sa sœur, avec Kyoshiro. Ce dernier lança un regard à son meilleur ami. Le démon lui répondit d'un simple sourire narquois.

"Ça va, Yuya ? S'enquit sa sœur, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, Kyo n'est pas bien méchant... il est juste..., tenta d'expliquer Kyoshiro.

\- Un énorme pervers ! Il mérite bien que je lui en foute une bonne ! Je vais lui arracher ses yeux pour les lui faire avaler ! D'où est-ce que je suis une planche à pain ?! J'ai un corps correctement développé ! Maugréa-t-elle, en tapant presque du pied."

Kyoshiro fut quelque peu surpris par les propos de la blonde. Sakuya était partie dans un petit fou rire discret. Le jeune homme ne rata pas un mot des phrases qui sortaient de la bouche de la serveuse. Chaque parole devenait de plus en plus macabre et sanguinaire. Yuya avait une très imagination, même les films d'horreur ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Elle aurait pu inspirer les auteurs, ou écrire plusieurs livres sanglants à elle toute seule. Un véritable puits de scène horrible. Kyoshiro commençait à trouver ça hilare et se demandait si Kyo pourrait survivre à tout ça. Les propos de la jeune femme devenaient irréels et inconcevables. Sakuya avait arrêté de rire et devenait de plus en plus livide. La blonde ne mâchait pas ses mots et son regard assombri par la colère était tout juste flippant. La jeune femme brune secoua sa sœur et cette dernière se retourna vers elle. Son regard émeraude brillait de nouveau d'une lueur douce et forte. Un sourire rassurant s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

"Désolée, Sakuya je me suis laissée emporter. S'excusa la blonde.

\- Tant que ça reste des mots, je n'ai rien à dire. Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Bon retournons cette fête. S'enjoua la jeune femme."

Sakuya, Yuya et Kyoshiro remontèrent vers la salle. À leur grande surprise, il ne restait plus que Tokito, Mahiro et Tigre Rouge. Kyo et sa bande étaient tout simplement partis. Tokito picorait la fin des plats. Tigre ramassait déjà avec Mahiro. La fête avait duré à peine une trentaine de minutes tout au plus. La jeune blonde était surprise de voir le moment si vite fini. Elle se sentait désolée pour sa sœur. Tokito s'approcha d'eux.

"On fait la suite chez qui ? Kyo et le bazar ambulant sont partis régler leurs affaires, du coup la fête ici est fini. Déclara-t-elle, en soupirant.

\- Il est peut-être préférable de laisser Tigre et Mahiro… ils ont sûrement des choses à se dire…, répondit la blonde en regardant la tension palpable entre le couple.

\- Vous voulez venir chez moi ? Proposa le jeune homme, en souriant."

Les trois jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et quittèrent discrètement le bar. Yuya marchait en retrait en suivant les trois amis. Plongée dans ses profondes pensées, elle ne faisait plus très attention à ses pas. La jeune serveuse repensait à cet homme pervers et aux yeux incandescents. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue, tout du moins elle l'espérait, mais elle venait de se mettre dans une position délicate. Elle lui avait lancé une bouteille de saké et l'avait trempé des pieds à la tête. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus, en lui crachant tout les injures qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle poussa un lourd soupir en faisant un constat de sa situation. Elle était vraiment mal. Elle avait une chance de passer inaperçu mais maintenant, elle venait de la faire s'envoler en répondant à une simple provocation. Elle pouvait pourtant gérer ce genre de situation mais ce type la rendait hors d'elle. Yuya le trouvait vraiment exaspérant, pervers mais horriblement attirant. La jeune serveuse, obnubilée par le démon aux yeux rouges, bouscula un jeune homme. Yuya s'excusa prestement avant de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Elle n'imaginait pas le rencontrer ici, en pleine nuit et dehors. Dans son costume noir, il aurait pu être invisible si il n'avait pas été un homme avec une aura incroyable et un charisme fou. Ses joues prirent une demi-teinte rouge et elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois à son voisin. Ce dernier étira un large sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

"C'est un plaisir de tomber sur vous, Yuya. Ou plutôt se faire percuter par une ravissante créature comme vous. Complimenta-t-il, en la détaillant de haut en bas.

\- Excusez-moi, Oda. J'étais dans mes pensées. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? S'enquit-elle, prestement avant de perdre ses amis de vue.

\- Pas le moins du monde. C'est un ravissement de pouvoir vous voir ce soir. Peut-être pourrions-nous passer la soirée ensemble finalement. Sourit-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant d'une lueur inquiétante.

\- Désolée, je dois rejoindre ma sœur et ses amis. Lâcha-t-elle, en lançant un regard derrière l'homme blond.

\- Yuya ! Que se passe-t-il ? Intervint Kyoshiro, en se mettant à côté de Nobunaga.

\- Rien, je l'avais bousculé et il se trouve que c'est mon voisin. On papotait un peu. Expliqua la jeune serveuse.

\- Je vois, Sakuya et Tokito nous attendent plus loin. Pressa-t-il, en désignant les deux jeunes femmes.

\- D'accord, allons-y. À la prochaine, Oda. Salua-t-elle, en suivant Kyoshiro qui partait déjà vers Sakuya et Tokito."

La main de Nobunaga agrippa le bras de la jeune fille, avant que cette dernière ne s'éloigne davantage. Yuya tourna vivement la tête vers le jeune homme blond. Elle frissonna de peur, en rencontrant le regard bleu de son homologue. Il y avait une lueur étrange, mélangeant possessivité, malice, envie, impatience et quelque chose de très sombre. L'angoisse répandait ses tentacules glacées dans le corps de la blonde. Le danger suintait de chaque pore de la peau de Nobunaga. Elle avait envie de se soustraire, sans pour autant en avoir la force. Le magnétisme de cet homme était dangereux. Il était un personnage complexe, différent de Kyo. Il avait presque autant de charme que le démon, mais Kyo le dépassait et de loin. Ils avaient tout deux un côté bien mystérieux mais le brun rendait le mystère attrayant, voir même captivant. La blonde se fit volte-face, la voilà qu'elle comparait Oda et Kyo.

"Bientôt, tu seras à moi. Souffla-t-il, avant de la lâcher et s'en aller, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres."

Yuya s'était figée sur place. Oda n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il était aimable et serviable. Il ne pouvait pas dégager une telle tension, une telle impression hostile envers elle. Elle se sentait glacée des pieds à la tête. Ses forces avaient été aspirées mystérieusement. Entendant Sakuya et Tokito l'appeler, elle se reprit. La serveuse les rejoignit et ils reprirent la route vers la maison de Kyoshiro. Yuya avait le cœur battant la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si démunie et si faible, qu'elle se sentait si paralysée devant un homme. Même devant Kyo, elle avait réagi. Elle lui avait filé un coup de boule, balancé une bouteille de saké et plein d'autre chose. Elle avait réussi à faire face au démon Kyo, mais devant son voisin, qui ne semblait pas si saint que ça, elle s'était ratatinée. Cet homme avait réussi là, où beaucoup d'autres avaient échoué. Il avait fait naître dans son cœur une graine d'angoisse et de peur.

* * *

Alors voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Il n'y a pas eu une grande conversation entre Kyo et Yuya, mais ne dit-on pas que le langage corporel en montre bien plus ? (ou un truc du genre...) Pour tout vous dire, je pensais seulement à faire renverser la bouteille de saké sur la tête de Kyo. J'avais l'intention de lui faire dire une phrase plus que sarcastique avec un sous-entendu de menace, mais je trouvais pas de phrase... donc j'ai opté pour une chose plus conventionnelle que Kyo dirait à Yuya. La réaction de Yuya est un peu exagérée mais, je trouvais que ça collait... cela m'évitait aussi d'écrire un super gros pavé d'insultes sur ce cher Kyo. Je n'ai pas détaillé ce que disait Yuya à propos de ces idées de vengeance macabre sur notre cher démon, mais je vous laisse imaginer un peu... (faut vous tourner les méninges XD)

Bon j'espère que vous appréciez, que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. J'essaie de les faire le plus long possible, mais sans pour autant donner mettre n'importe quoi dedans et de ne pas perdre certains points importants dans la fiction. Je peux vous dire qu'il m'arrive de partir dans tout et n'importe quoi dans une fiction et cela devient à vrai fouillis. Bon pour l'instant sur les 3 chapitres, je n'ai rien perdu de vu. (et j'en suis bien contente... la dernière fois, c'était un si gros bordel que j'ai recommencé la fiction en entier.)

Bon j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire...

Bisous !


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà, le chapitre 4. Il est un peu court... désolée.

Guest : Merci beaucoup, je ne compte pas m'arrêter, du moins pour l'instant.

Neliia : Merci. Oui, c'est vrai que vu comme ça; ce n'est plus du tout exagéré. Je voulais justement mettre en avant cette peur. Oda est un personnage manipulateur, et possessif, je voulais montrer ça, mais aussi l'instinct de Yuya.

Yuya82 : Merci. Merci. De rien.

Et merci à ceux qui lisent ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 4

Kyoshiro vivait dans une maison, un peu trop grande pour une seule personne. Un grand portail en fer interdisait les intrus. Derrière ce portail noir, une grande allée de dalles blanches s'étendaient jusqu'à la porte en bois massif. La grille s'ouvrit à l'arrivée du propriétaire. Ils remontèrent l'allée et pénétrèrent dans la maison. Les deux sœurs restaient muette de stupeur devant tant de luxe. Un luxe, qu'elles ne pourraient jamais s'offrir. Tokito souriait devant l'attitude coites de ses amies. Kyoshiro les invita à l'étage.

"Tu vis tout seul ici ?! S'étrangla Yuya.

\- Je ne vis pas seul. Je vis avec Kyo. Nous sommes deux. Expliqua-t-il, en pouffant.

\- Ça doit vous faire une tonne de tâches ménagères. Grimaça la blonde, en imaginant la difficulté de la tâche.

\- Nous avons des femmes de ménages qui viennent deux fois par semaines. La maison ne serait pas si propre aussi non ! Rigola-t-il, en entrant dans une pièce."

C'était un petit salon, avec un bar et de quoi se divertir. Jeux de fléchettes, table de majong, jeux de société et d'autres boites. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table vide, mis à part Tokito qui dévalisa le bar en apportant tout les alcools. Elle déposa une demi-douzaine de bouteilles sur la table, avant d'aller chercher un jeu de cartes. Une lueur brillante de malice et joueuse dans les yeux, elle proposa un jeu typique de beuverie. Tous furent emportés par le jeu. Yuya gagnait presque tout le temps, mettant la misère à ses trois amis. Yuya était une très bonne joueuse. Elle avait peaufiné son jeu dans son ancien travail. À 3h du matin, Kyoshiro était ivre mort sur le sol de la pièce. Sakuya occupait l'unique canapé dans la salle, depuis deux heures. Tokito était allongée sur la table, une bouteille dans les bras comme doudou. Yuya était la seule encore assez sobre pour les border. Elle partit en expédition dans cette grande maison silencieuse. Elle cherchait des couvertures, voir même des oreillers. La jeune blonde fouillait dans ce qu'elle pensait une buanderie. Un peu trop spacieux à son goût mais elle dégota des courte-pointes. Elle ne trouva pas d'oreillers au premier étage. Elle retourna dans la salle de jeu et recouvrit les trois ivrognes. Elle lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

"C'est la dernière fois que je fais une chose pareille !" pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Yuya sortit de la pièce une nouvelle fois. Elle voulait explorer ce petit château moderne. C'était la première fois qu'elle était entourée d'un tel luxe. La jeune femme blonde désirait compter chaque pièce, voir tout les recoins et même chercher si des passages secrets n'étaient pas dissimulés. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais Yuya ne s'imaginait pas dormir ici, sans connaître les lieux. Elle aimait ce genre d'aventures, petites mais excitantes. Elle pouvait imaginer tout les scénarios possibles et avec un peu de chance les vivre.

La jeune femme longea un long couloir sombre. Elle n'avait pas allumé les lumières, espérant être dans l'ambiance des vieux châteaux moyenâgeux. Seul le bruit de ses pas l'accompagnait, rendant les lieux hostiles. Les fragments de lumière argentée éclairaient difficilement les couloirs et les portes closes. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, quelques perles de sueurs sur son front et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La serveuse risquait de tomber sur quelque chose, à la fois angoissant et excitant. Plus elle avançait dans ces couloirs vides, plus l'obscurité l'engloutissait et plus elle sentait sa peur enserrer son cœur palpitant. Elle continuait son exploration, la blonde avait déjà fait une cinquantaine, voir une soixantaine, de portes. Plus de la moitié des portes était fermée. Elle avait donc fait rapidement le tour de la propriété. Elle avait vu la chambre de Kyoshiro et elle lui avait pris un oreiller. La jeune femme serrait fort l'oreiller contre elle, il lui servait à la fois de sécurité et de réconfort. Elle était à présent devant une porte, elle ressemblait aux autres et pourtant quelque chose de différent s'en dégager. L'excitation et la peur se mélangèrent en une étrange mixture de curiosité. Yuya tourna lentement la poignée, faisant tenir le suspens à son comble. Sa curiosité avait atteint son apogée. Elle aura peut-être découvert un endroit mystérieux et révélateur. Peut-être était-ce une de ces pièces ultra importantes. Ou encore une pièce menant à diverses passages secrets. La serveuse guettait le petit déclic ou à rencontrer une dure et implacable résistance. Le petit bruit métallique lui indiqua que la porte était maintenant ouverte. Elle la poussa doucement et entra dans la pièce en catimini. Yuya fut quelque peu désappointée en découvrant une chambre. Les murs étaient dans les tons rouges et noirs. Le clair de lune permettait ne faible visibilité, mais malgré la pénombre la jeune femme pouvait voir la chambre. Elle comportait un très grand lit à droite de la porte. Quatre personnes pouvaient facilement y prendre place. En face d'elle se trouvait une fenêtre avec pour compagnie une table basse, quelques poufs et coussins. À gauche de la fenêtre et de la table, une armoire faisait le reste de la largeur du mur. Sur le mur gauche, une autre porte était là. Elle devait peut-être donner sur une salle de bain personnelle. Yuya trouvait la chambre un peu trop classique, bien que certains meubles sortaient de la norme. La serveuse ouvrit la porte close et pénétra dans la pièce adjacente. Le carrelage froid sous ses pieds, le miroir reflétant les maigres rayons lunaires. La cabine de douche assez impressionnante, sûrement capable de faire tenir trois personnes dedans. Elle était bien dans une salle de bain personnelle. Légèrement déçue de ne pas trouver quelque chose de plus excitant , elle ressortit de la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle engloba la chambre. Elle était pourtant sûre que cette chambre renfermée un secret. La seule chose étrange et d'anormal dans la pièce était cette armoire un peu trop surdimensionnée. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée du battant du meuble. Prête à l'ouvrir et à la fouiller de fond en comble, elle fut interrompue par une voix grave, sensuelle et presque musicale à ses oreilles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Planche à pain ? S'enquit la voix amusée du démon."

* * *

Alors, voilà; la difficulté de cette dernière phrase. Je trouve que ça ne fait pas trop Kyo. La première était : "Où est-ce que tu fouines, Planche à pain ?", mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas trop le démon, alors j'ai opté pour une phrase un peu plus... normal que tout le monde dirait.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre 4... un peu court mais j'espère intéressant. Je suis désolée... je suis prise par mon boulot saisonnier. Je finis dans deux semaines, donc je devrais pouvoir écrire la suite avant Halloween, et peut-être la poster. Enfin bref... j'essayerais de faire la suite rapidement.

Bisous


	6. Chapitre 5

Apparemment, le travail m'apporte de l'inspiration, donc pendant les pauses (surtout que j'en ai eu des longues cette semaine...). Je vous avais dit que ce serait avant Halloween... et bien ça l'est. Deux semaines à l'avance même ! Bon en réalité je voulais vous le mettre la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu des problèmes. Mon document ne s'était pas correctement enregistré sur mon portable, du coup j'avais perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit sur le chapitre 5 (mis à part le début). Bref, la galère et je vous dis pas la haine que j'ai eu. Du coup le chapitre est bien différent de la version que j'avais écrit la première fois. (Ce que je trouve assez dommage vu que j'aimais bien la tournure que prenait la première version...)

Andouille Cuite : Merci. Tu ne sais pas l'envie que j'ai pour passer au plus intéressant, mais il faut que je pose correctement le décor aussi non ce sera un bazar. Et les bazars sont souvent difficiles à ranger.

Yuya82 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi à ton goût.

Neliia : Cela aurait pu être autre chose, mais je voyais mal la suite après XD. Par "plus" tu sous-entends quoi ? (parce qu'il peut y avoir plusieurs "plus")

Au final, vous n'attendez pas trop longtemps... (le travail me permet de penser à beaucoup de choses , comme la suite !)

Liku : J'aime être cruelle. XD

* * *

Chapitre 5

Yuya sentait le regard incandescent de Kyo sur elle. Elle avait suspendu son geste et sa respiration. Elle se sentait comme une voleuse prise sur le fait. Les idées fusaient dans la tête de la blonde. La serveuse n'en trouvait aucune plausible. Essayer de l'assommer revenait au miracle. Mentir pouvait se retourner contre elle. S'enfuir ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle lâcha la poignée et fit face au démon. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre, scintillant comme deux pierres de sang. Sa gorge devint un désert et ses joues prirent feu. Il était impossible à décrire. Les faibles rayons argentés éclairaient sa silhouette athlétique. Un bras posé sur le chambranle de la porte pour se soutenir, il était légèrement voûté comme un animal en chasse. Il était prêt à bondir sur elle au moindre mouvement suspect. Yuya se permit de prendre quelques inspirations pour ne pas mourir asphyxiée. Le jeune serveuse restait plantée devant l'armoire, échangeant des regards avec le sol et les yeux rouges de Kyo. Un sourire carnassier ornait les lèvres du démon. Un silence pesait entre eux. Il était gênant pour la blonde et pour une fois, agaçant pour le ténébreux.

"Je... euh... j'explorais..., réussit-elle à articuler difficilement."

Kyo ne dit rien. Il regardait, observait calmement la jeune femme. Il y décelait la peur, l'excitation et une chose étrange. Il ne pouvait y mettre un nom dessus, c'était proche du courage mais ce n'en était pas. Ce n'était pas de l'espoir, ni du désespoir. De l'angoisse ? De la peine ? Non c'était opposé à tout ça. C'était chaud, voir brûlant mais si délicieux. Doux mais puissant. De l'amour, peut-être ? Non, la serveuse ne ressemblait pas une femme amoureuse. Elle ne montrait aucun désir, aucune envie. Il ne ressentait pas les effluves hormonales d'une fille énamourée. C'était bien plus subtile et elle ne semblait pas vouloir se pendre à son cou, le suppliant de prendre possession d'elle. Yuya voulait mourir sur le champs. Il n'y avait pas pire situation pour l'instant. Se faire prendre par le maître des lieux, il fallait le faire. Elle était tellement occupée par sa petite chasse, qu'elle avait oublié de faire attention. Elle avait pourtant eu connaissance que Kyo vivait ici, mais bien trop excitée elle avait oublié. S'insultant de tout les noms possibles, elle serrait le coussin de toutes ses forces. Comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage dans cette mer de honte. La blonde était incroyablement mal à l'aise sous le regard du démon. Elle effectuait des transferts de poids presque toutes les deux secondes. Elle avait l'impression de se dandiner sur place. Le mutisme de l'ange noir rendait la serveuse hyperactive.

Kyo ne se privait pas de la détailler. Il avait beau dire qu'elle était une planche à pain, elle n'en restait pas moins une créature de rêve. Elle n'avait pas de gros seins mais ils n'étaient pas petits non plus. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal pris en chasse, et le chasseur était bien sur le plus démoniaque de tous. Il s'était ennuyé en quittant la fête. Il fallait dire que régler ce genre d'affaires sans effusion de sang, n'était pas l'activité favorite de Kyo. Il préférait largement une bonne baston, avec du sang giclant. De quoi se défouler en quelques sortes. Ou encore voir ce petit bout de femme réagir à ses provocations, elle était un sacrée spectacle. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le faire tout de suite. Après tout pourquoi se priverait-il ? Il était Kyo et elle était là, devant lui. Prête à le divertir un peu. Un sourire carnassier ornait les lèvres du démon, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Cela n'allait pas être trop difficile. Il était un maître en la matière après tout. Il suffisait d'une simple phrase comme au bar et elle partait au quart de tour. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué d'en trouver une dans cette situation. Elle fouinait dans sa chambre, comme une petite voleuse. Le sourire de Kyo s'élargit, faisant frissonner la jeune serveuse. Yuya avait une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et il s'accentuait face au sourire du démon.

"Je vais y aller. Dit-elle, en essayant de lui échapper."

Kyo bouchait le passage, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Yuya serra un peu plus l'oreiller contre elle. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper, mais il devait être efficace et bien préparé. Si il était mal fait, le démon avait toutes les chances de la rattraper. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un moyen d'écarter le ténébreux et de faire la plus folle des courses poursuites, Yuya s'enferma dans ses pensées profondes. Kyo profita de ce moment d'inattention pour entrer et fermer la porte. Il s'y adossa et attendit simplement. Au son de la porte se fermant, la jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et un soupçon de panique naquit dans son cœur. Elle était prise au piège. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à sentir l'une de ses jambes taper contre la bordure du lit. Elle s'arrêta avant de tomber à la renverse sur le matelas. Kyo ne bougeait pas, amusé par l'attitude de la planche à pain. Yuya serra un peu plus son coussin contre elle. Il faisait une bien maigre barrière entre eux mais il pouvait servir de projectile.

"Kyo ? Interpela-t-elle, en espérant ne plus supporter ce silence et peut-être avoir une idée de ses pensées."

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas de prédateur. Les jambes de Yuya se glacèrent. Dans son ventre une nuée de papillons virevoltait autour du feu, allumé par cet homme irrésistible. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Les battements accélérés de son cœur lui coupèrent le souffle. Le démon était trop proche et il était si beau. Il avait un effet dévastateur sur elle, surtout en ce moment. Elle était presque grisée par l'alcool coulant dans ses veines. La serveuse avait peu bu et elle ne se sentait pas ivre, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne l'était pas. Kyo pencha sa tête vers elle, la bouche proche de son oreille. Son organe vital rata un battement et elle crut faire une crise. Depuis combien de temps retenait-elle sa respiration ? La blonde n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle allait bientôt s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène. Son cerveau lui ordonnait de prendre une bouffée d'air mais l'entêtement de son corps l'en empêchait. Incapable de chercher une solution pour se sortir de ce guêpier mal foutu, Yuya priait. Elle priait tout les dieux du monde, tout les grands personnages historiques, tout les grands cycles du monde. Ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait sans l'emprise de l'alcool. L'esprit combatif de la blonde partit en cacahuète. Kyo souriait, il s'amusait aux dépens de la demoiselle.

"Pas besoin de venir en douce, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un homme. Pouffa Kyo.

\- Pardon ? Lâcha Yuya, laissant le feu se changer en un furieux brasier, dévorant les papillons."

Yuya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il croyait que... la blonde passa du rouge honteux, au rouge colère. Elle repoussa fermement Kyo et lui balança le coussin en pleine face. Le démon ricana à la force de mouche. Le rire du ténébreux fit briser la barrière du flot d'injures.

"Crétin ! Pervers démoniaque ! Va en enfers ! Je vais te faire ravaler ta langue d'abruti ! Hurla-t-elle, en brandissant ses poings et en fonçant droit sur lui."

Kyo recueillit les poings de la serveuse dans ses mains. L'immobilisant, il la plaqua contre lui alors que son flot d'insultes devenait intarissable. Yuya gigotait dans tout les sens pour se dégager de la prise du démon. Lui en mettre une, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se fichait pas mal de qui il était, et pour tout dire en ce moment, la rage lui avait fait oubliée. Il avait osé croire qu'elle était venue dans sa chambre parce qu'elle voulait coucher avec lui ! Elle le supportait déjà assez mal, et maintenant il était sur sa liste noire.

Kyo changea facilement la position de la jeune femme. Il l'avait retournée et la retenait contre lui. Torse collé au dos. Les bras coincés Yuya pouvait à peine se défendre. Elle était une proie tellement facile. Le démon ne se priva pas pour la peloter, et la déferlante de menaces à mort de Yuya ne faisait qu'accroître son amusement. Piégée dans les bras du ténébreux, elle le maudissait. Elle allait lui faire regretter, qu'il soit le célèbre Kyo aux yeux de de mon n'y changeait rien ! La haine avait le pas sur la peur. Elle le détestait malgré son allure divin !

* * *

Je crois que j'ai un problème avec les phrases de Kyo... je me creuse toujours trois fois plus les méninges pour lui que pour les autres ! J'ai du effacer cinq ou six fois sa réplique pour en trouver une correcte, sans être dans le vulgaire. Enfin c'est surtout les répliques pour embêter Yuya qui me posent problème... je les trouve jamais assez provocantes ! Je crois que ça doit être mon côté perfectionniste (qui habituellement ne se montre pas... seulement quand je tiens absolument à faire un truc super..). Kyo va me faire devenir perfectionniste ! Ouh la la ! Je le sens pas !

Bon trêve de blabla... (apparemment le blabla ennuie les gens... surtout quand ils ont quelque chose d'intéressant sous les yeux ! Mais on est à la fin donc pas grave... je parle autant que je veux ! XD) Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être avant Halloween (oui encore un autre avant Halloween...).

Pour Halloween, je posterai peut-être un OS sur SDK (quand je disais que le travail faisait tourner mes méninges pour écrire ! ), mais je dis bien "peut-être". Il est en cours d'écriture (même si en réalité il ne reste plus que la fin à écrire...) mais je préfère me concentrer sur ma fiction. Les idées viennent en boucle et je suis pressée de passer à... non je ne vais pas vous spoiler, ça ne se fait pas... donc mystère et boule de gomme.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Une petite review, ça ne fait que du bien et ça motive ! (ça me dit de ne pas renoncer et d'écrire) Il est plus long que le précédent mais je le trouve quand même court... (je trouve toujours mes chapitres courts dans tout les cas donc ne faites pas trop gaffe à cette remarque... si jamais je trouve qu'un de mes chapitres est long, je vous mettrai le signe "/!\" dans mon petit blabla du début ! XD)

Bisous


	7. Chapitre 6

Bon ok... j'ai dit avant Halloween... enfin je dis toujours avant Halloween ! Regardez le résultat ! À peine deux jours passaient que je vous poste déjà un autre chapitre !

Neliia : Je ferai ce que je peux, mais pour l'instant mes chapitres aiment être court... j'essaierai de faire plus long (si j'en suis capable... parce que en réalité, j'aime faire de long chapitre, mais pour cette fiction... niet, les courts chapitres ont le dessus !). Ah je ne suis pas la seule ? Tant mieux !

Bah il est là une quinzaine de jours avant Halloween... deux jours après le précédent... il est court mais bon...

Oui à Halloween, il y a un OS de prévu.

Yuya82 : C'est moi qui te remercie de la lire ! Je fais du mieux que j'ai pu, et pour te dire j'ai un peu de mal de ne pas faire une Yuya trop décalée.

Bon voilà... je vais vous laisser à votre lecture maintenant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Yuya fatiguait. Sa gorge la brûlait et elle sentait ses muscles devenir peu à peu douloureux. Kyo avait une sacrée prise sur elle. Dès qu'elle forçait jusqu'à s'en blesser, Kyo relâchait légèrement la prise, mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse se dégager. Il la pelotait comme bon lui semblait, sous la pluie torrentielle et colérique de Yuya. Pour lui, ce n'était que des mots. Que pouvait faire une planche à pain avec une force microbe contre lui ? Lui qui était le plus fort d'entre tous. Poussant sa taquinerie un peu plus loin, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. Cette dernière sursauta au contact des lèvres du ténébreux sur sa peau. Son moulin à parole se tarit soudainement. Elle s'immobilisa, attendant un autre geste de Kyo. La peur reprenait le dessus. Ce n'était pas la peur angoissante qu'elle avait ressenti avec Nobunaga, mais plutôt une peur du futur. La blonde n'avait pas spécialement peur de Kyo, la preuve, elle était prête à lui arracher la tête ! Elle avait plutôt peur de la suite des événements. Yuya était encore vierge et comme toute bonne vierge, elle craignait sa première fois. Elle avait entendu tellement de choses à ce sujet. L'immense douleur lorsqu'on se faisait pénétrer, les étranges sensations qu'on ressentait. Elle avait peur de cet inconnu. De plus Yuya était une terrible romantique. Elle aimait les fleurs et le chocolat, les gestes affectueux, les ballades romantiques et même se promettre de passer la vie ensemble. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la réalité, mais tout le monde avait le droit de rêver. Et c'était son rêve à elle, un peu gamin mais magique. Cela n'allait pas jusqu'à descendre l'allée des saintes, et elle ne voulait pas d'ailleurs. Elle voulait connaître cette première fois, comme une première et formidable expérience qui se finirait en échec le moment venu. La serveuse était rêveuse mais pas à ce point non plus. Elle avait les pieds sur terre. Il y avait cependant une chose qu'elle refusait... c'était de le faire avec un homme qu'elle détestait. Elle détestait ce démon alors il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire ! Avec un regain de vigueur, elle s'agita de plus belle. Essayant de donner un coup à son agresseur. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement dans un sourd fracas. Yuya arrêta de gigoter pour dévisager son sauveur. Kyo lança un regard courroucé vers l'idiot qui venait le déranger.

"Pardon ! Je voulais pas vous déranger en plein..., commença l'homme sur ton d'amusement.

\- Déga...

\- Sauvez-moi de cet abruti ! Coupa furieusement Yuya, en donnant un violent coup de coude dans le ventre du démon."

La douleur fit lâcher sa prise à Kyo. L'attaque surprise et non préméditée de Yuya, lui permit de s'enfuir derrière son sauveur. Le démon lança un regard noir à la blonde. Cette dernière se cacha derrière la carrure de l'homme. Il semblait quelque peu surpris. C'était rare qu'une conquête de Kyo était heureuse de sa venue, et le traitait d'abruti. Un mesquin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Yuya fusillait le démon derrière sa barrière vivante. Elle voulait le trucider. Il était tellement... détestable. Le nouveau venu trouvait ce spectacle presque hilarant.

"On dirait que je ne dérange pas tant que ça en fin de compte ! Pouffa-t-il, en voyant l'air dangereux sur le visage de Kyo.

\- Pas du tout ! Vous m'avez sauvé de ce pervers avec un ego plus gros que l'univers ! Affirma la blonde, en lui lançant un regard de remerciements."

\- Yukimura Sanada et vous êtes, charmante demoiselle ? S'enquit-il, un sourire enjôleur et charmeur aux lèvres.

\- Yuya Shiina ! Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Répondit-elle, rougissante."

Kyo se renfrogna. Il venait de perdre l'attention de la serveuse. Ce qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il s'approcha à grand pas. Il dépassait Yukimura d'une bonne tête au moins. Ses yeux incandescents luisaient de colère. Nullement affecté par l'humeur de son ami, Yukimura passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Triomphant, en voyant l'assombrissement des yeux rouges, il invita Yuya à le suivre loin de "ce pervers démoniaque". La jeune femme n'avait pour seule idée, s'éloigner du démon, ignorant les faces cachés du nouveau venu. Le démon allait les arrêter. Il n'allait pas laisser sa proie s'enfuir, ou encore se faire voler sous ses yeux. Personne ne touchait à ce qui lui appartenait ! Pas même Yukimura Sanada, le joli cœur ! Kyo entendit un claquement sonore dans le couloir et un flot de paroles, presque identique à celui qu'il avait eu. Il se stoppa en les voyant. Un rire franchit ses lèvres, pour résonner dans le couloir vide.

" Non mais ! Tu me prends pour qui ?! Si je ne veux pas de l'autre, ça va être clair que je ne veux pas de toi ! La prochaine fois que tu oses me retoucher avec tes mains baladeuses, je te sodomise avec ! S'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle le visage rouge de colère, avant de se retourner et de fusiller Kyo. Arrête de rire, sinon tu vas aller rejoindre ton pote dans la sodomisation ! Menaça-t-elle, ses yeux verts assombris de fureur."

Kyo rit de plus belle face à cette menace. Yukimura avait un large sourire satisfait. La blonde, fulminante de rage, partit d'un pas lourd de haine envers les deux hommes. Yukimura haussa les épaules et se releva. Quand la silhouette féminine disparut dans le couloir, le rire du démon s'estompa pour laisser place à un air renfermé et glacial. Le sourire de Yukimura devint plus froid, voir terrifiant. Les deux hommes se faisaient face. Une lueur sauvage brillait au fond de leurs yeux. Dans le silence de la nuit, ils se dévisageaient comme deux fauves évaluant la force de son opposant. Ils étaient tout les deux de force égale. Ils l'avaient prouvé lors d'un terrible combat.

"Yukimura. Résonna une voix dans le noir.

\- Il semblerait qu'on soit venu te récupérer..., sourit mesquinement le démon.

\- Oui ! Ce doit être mon petit Sasuke ! S'enjoua-t-il, en ouvrant grand ses bras."

Sans plus attendre, Yukimura partit retrouver Sasuke. Avant de quitter Kyo, il le prévint d'une dernière chose. Une nouvelle pouvant être terrible mais aussi bonne. L'un de ses rivaux avait enfin décidé de bouger. Le plus persistant et le plus fatiguant. Celui qui lui pourrira toujours la vie, même s'il venait à le tuer. Kyo sourit de plus belle, d'un sourire démoniaque et fou de sang.

* * *

Alors voilà... qu'en pensez-vous ? Une fin sur Kyo et non sur Yuya ! (enfin un Kyo sans Yuya si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...) Mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus courts... je tiens trop à faire tenir le véritable contenu de la fiction loin de vous ! Va falloir que je rectifie tout ça ! Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que le prochain soit plus long... et que ce soit exponentielle !

Il reste combien de jours avant Halloween ? Une quinzaine de jours ? Si je compte enviro jours pour écrire un chapitre plus ou moins correcte (sans que je ne me dise de tout refaire hein !)... je peux peut-être vous promettre 2 ou 3 chapitres à poster avant Halloween ! Enfin si je ne me met pas à écrire autre chose que _Reste loin de moi_. Et avec espoir que je pourrais les faire longs ! Parce que si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, moi j'ai remarqué qu'ils sont de plus en plus short mes chapitres. (Et qu'il y a plus de blabla venant de moi pour compenser...) Je vais essayer de changer la donne pour les trois prochains chapitres... donc au final vous en peut-être bien deux avant Halloween, avec une longueur plus respectable que les morceaux de chapitres que je suis entrain de faire. Donc normalement si je répartis les délais de chapitre. La semaine prochaine vous avez le chapitre 7 et la semaine suivant vous aurez le chapitre 8 avec l'OS promis d'Halloween. (Qui est déjà fini mais qui est pour Halloween, donc bon, il va moisir un peu pendant deux semaines !)

Bon normalement, je m'arrête là, avec mon blabla et je vous laisse tranquille... mais pas cette fois ! Comme je trouve ce chapitre ultra-court, j'ai décidé de parler de mes projets... enfin futurs projets qui suivront _Reste loin de moi_.

Pendant cette semaine... j'ai eu beaucoup d'idées qui ont afflué. Impossible de les arrêter. (Une preuve ? Mon OS s'est fini plus vite que prévu ! Et un autre va bientôt voir le jour) Donc je vais vous les exposer. (Raisons cachées : _J'ai envie d'avoir votre avis et j'ai envie d'attirer votre curiosité !_ )

Déjà parlons de _Reste loin de moi,_ quand je l'ai commencé, j'avais déjà prévu une saison 2 ! (Oui je sais c'est super prématuré, mais c'est venu, c'est resté et c'est adjugé ! Avé moi ! XD) Le début de la saison 2 est écrit d'ailleurs... (je dois avoir un chapitre de fini... ah non, presque fini et très long !) donc ne soyez pas trop triste quand _Reste loin de moi_ va se finir, dites-vous que la saison 2 (dont je ne divulguerai pas le titre !) est juste derrière pour prendre le relais !

Ensuite parlons de cet OS pour Halloween ! Je vous donne le titre _Si Kyo était...,_ alors au début je pensais faire un recueil de OS avec ce titre (un titre bien incomplet après tout !) et dans la logique de mes idées (un peu biscornue, cette logique) vous pourriez choisir en quoi Kyo sera dans l'OS. (Mis à part pour le premier que je vous mettrai à Halloween ! Celui-là j'y tiens personnellement !) Donc ce n'est pas spécialement du Kyo/Yuya, ça parlera de Kyo dans le contexte donné. (Bon je vous en révèle un peu trop sur ce coup... je m'arrête là !)

Après, viens les idées futures de fiction après les deux saisons de _Reste loin de moi._ Voilà, je les expose vite fait, parce que je ne sais pas quand ils seront postés (peut-être dans un ou deux ans, quand j'aurais fini les deux saisons et j'ai du pain sur la planche avec ces deux-là !) :

° La Souillure d'un Ange : Yuya est un ange descendu du ciel pour guider et protéger un homme, Kyoshiro Mibu. Elle est envoyée par le Saint Ange Michael. Elle fera la rencontre sans le savoir de son pire ennemi possible, le Démon aux milles tentations, Kyo !

° La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid* : Kyo est allé trop loin cette fois. Yuya ne le supporte plus. Elle n'a qu'une envie se venger de cet idiot, incapable de s'excuser correctement. Cependant il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui ferait réagir le démon, et elle compte bien l'utiliser à son avantage. Et la voilà, partit pour plusieurs jours, sans accompagnateurs, dans une station de sources d'eaux chaudes. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu.

° Un Hasard et Non Le Destin : Yuya sauve un inconnu d'une extrême beauté. Un attribut tout à fait naturel chez un vampire. Surtout quand ce vampire s'appelle Kyo.

° Quartet (j'avais pas de nom jusque là, et je le trouve plutôt bien..) : L'une a tout perdu. L'un culpabilise d'avoir détruit un monde. L'une se fait manipulé avec un sourire douloureux. L'un vit sa vie comme bon lui semble. Une simple rencontre va chambouler leur quotidien. Et tout ça à cause d'un destin qui les a réunis et qui leur joue un sacré tour !

*Il y a une possibilité que ce soit un OS.

Voilà. Bon j'aimerais qu'en plus de ce chapitre, savoir ce que vous pensez de ces idées. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, vu que je ne vous ai pas tout exposé, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous gâcher tout le plaisir de découvrir, peut-être, l'histoire à l'avance. Si vous voulez un chouilla d'informations supplémentaires sur ces idées, je vous les donnerais sans trop entrer dans les détails.

Bisous


	8. Chapitre 7

Au final.. faites une croix sur les délais, parce que je les tiens pas du tout... enfin si, mais carrément une semaine à l'avance ! Bon on est dimanche et dans moins de 24h, on est la semaine prochaine... mais je pensais en fin de la semaine prochaine pour vous mettre le chapitre 7... vous voyez, du genre vendredi ou samedi ! Bah apparemment, j'ai beaucoup trop d'inspiration ! Hier j'ai dédié mes activités à écrire la suite. Si je compte en heure et non en jour... j'ai fait le chapitre 7 en 4-5h ! Bon j'étais contente, et super excitée. La fiction commence à prendre des marques, au bout de 7 chapitres. Bon on n'est pas encore rentré dans le principal sujet et c'est toujours encore les préparatifs pour vous emmener au plat principal... mais ça avance un chouilla plus vite.

Yuya82 : Merci, ça me va droit au cœur. Vous aurez apparemment plus de deux chapitres avant Halloween !

Neliia : Pour l'instant, je vais me concentrer sur _Reste loin de moi,_ ça avance bien et je n'ai pas envie de mélanger mes idées. Parce que me connaissant, je risque de mélanger les fanfictions et pouf, tout devient un et un devient tout ! Donc bref... tu devras attendre un peu. Enfin je pense que les idées seront moins longues que celle de _Reste loin de moi_. Pour lui j'ai prévu tout un scénario et encore, il est à peaufiner. Et vu qu'on est qu'encore qu'à la salade... il y a encore du temps avant le plat chaud, le fromage et le dessert ! xD Ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras du temps. Moi par exemple, j'utilise mes pauses au travail pour écrire. Enfin, j'utilise pas le meilleur outil pour écrire vu que c'est mon portable, mais au moins c'est transportable et je peux écrire.

Si je dois décrire ce chapitre... c'est : Il est plus long que le précédent et tout les autres !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Yuya était retournée dans la pièce de jeu. Sakuya et Kyoshiro étaient réveillés. Ils attendaient tout deux dans un silence de mort. Cela aurait été presque gênant, mais la jeune femme était plus qu'énervée ! Elle pensait avoir rencontré un seul gros pervers démoniaque, elle venait d'en rencontrer un deuxième. Enfin, il l'était sans trop l'être. Il ne semblait pas être aussi tenace qu'était le démon pervers originel.

"Yuya ? S'enquit sa sœur en la voyant presque sur le point de casser la première chose qu'elle tenait sur la main.

\- Il mérite vraiment que je les..., marmonna-t-elle en repartant dans ses délires glauques.

\- Yuya ! S'écria Sakuya, en la secouant pour être entendue.

\- Je suis occupée ça se voit pas ! Faut que je trouve un moyen efficace à exterminer, ou plutôt exorciser un être maléfique ! En parlant d'exorcisme... tu connaîtrais pas un prêtre qui exerce dedans ? Non parce que j'en connais pas dans mon répertoire.."

Kyoshiro se mit à rire aux éclats. Les élucubrations de la jeune femme le tordaient de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait, une personne palabrant de telles idées de vengeance. Un exorciste ? Un être maléfique ? Elle était vraiment particulière. Yuya se sentir offenser par le rire du brun. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, gonflant ses jours. Une moue des plus adorables, attendrissant sa sœur. Sakuya avait pas mal décuvé. En revanche Yuya ressentait les effets de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Sa tête commençait à tourner et ses muscles épuisés la lâchaient un par un. Elle devait s'allonger sur le champs, si elle ne voulait pas faire un bisou au sol. La jeune serveuse tenta un pas mais elle s'écroula avant même d'avoir pu faire plus. La blonde ne tenait pas spécialement bien à l'alcool comme certains ou certaines, donc elle ne buvait presque jamais. Mis à part dans de grandes occasions comme celle-ci. Sakuya essaya de récupérer sa sœur, avant qu'elle ne tombe raide morte. Au lieu de tomber à l'avant droit sur la brune, Yuya tombait en arrière, droit sur la porte entrouverte. Kyoshiro était trop éloigné pour jouer les sauveurs, de plus il n'avait pas totalement décuvé, son corps ne répondait pas à la perfection. Heureusement, un certain homme de mauvaise humeur entra pour continuer sa fameuse chasse. Sa proie lui tombait droit dans les bras, complètement inconsciente. Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il s'attendait bien qu'elle lui tombe un jour dans les bras, suppliante et désespérée, mais pas de cette manière, ivre morte. Sakuya lâcha un soupir de soulagement et Kyoshiro sourit. Il se leva lentement afin de ne pas faire de bourde.

"Elle ne tient pas à l'alcool aussi bien qu'elle veut le faire croire. Expliqua la brune rougissante.

\- Je vois ça..., rétorqua le ténébreux en détaillant la femme endormie.

\- En tout cas, elle est un sacré numéro ! Tu aurais du entendre ce qu'elle disait sur toi ! Pouffa le brun, en évitant de rire franchement.

\- Désolée... Yuya n'a pas un caractère facile. Soupira-t-elle, en regardant le sol.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'était un compliment ! Objecta l'apprenti médecin."

Kyo ne disait rien. Le corps frêle de la jeune femme dans ses bras, il la détaillait du regard. Il n'était pas du genre d'abuser une femme endormie. Il allait devoir laisser son jeu là où il était. Il le reprendrait plus tard, quant elle sera réveillée. De plus, elle était bien plus intéressante réveillée qu'endormie. Bien que chiante avec une grande gueule, elle restait tout de même intéressante. Elle semblait sous son charme, sans l'être et cela était divertissant. Cela allait être un plaisir de la mettre dans son lit. Le démon allait mettre la blonde sur son épaule pour la transporter jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce n'était sans prévoir qu'elle ne bouge dans son sommeil. Yuya passa ses bras autour du cou du ténébreux et se serra fort contre lui. Plaquant sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et poussa un soupir de bien-être. L'épaule de Kyo était le coussin parfait, ni trop dure, ni trop mou. Le démon s'était figé un instant, la laissant s'installer. Il ne pouvait plus la balancer sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Kyoshiro retenait un rire. Sakuya s'excusa du comportement de sa sœur, mais le ténébreux était déjà parti. Emmenant avec lui, la jeune endormie. La brune s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, elle n'était pas particulièrement inquiète du fait que Kyo l'emmener. Elle s'inquiétait plus du pseudo somnambulisme de la serveuse. Kyoshiro l'invita à passer la nuit dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Elle accepta, et ils partirent dormir, laissant Tokito seule dans la pièce.

Kyo était devant un dilemme... enfin pas vraiment un dilemme à proprement dit. Il devait juste mettre Yuya dans son lit, mais la jeune fille se tenait si fermement à lui. Impossible de la faire lâcher prise. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, en réfléchissant à un procédé rapide et direct. Essayer de s'extirper de force ne ferait que la blesser et ce n'était pas spécialement ce qu'il voulait. Le démon, après mûres réflexions, décida de masser la nuque de la blonde. Cette dernier lâcha un petit gémissement, réveillant les instincts primaires du ténébreux. Les petits bras de la demoiselle se retira de son cou et elle se plaça de façon à recevoir pleinement ce geste. Débarrassé, en quelques sortes, de Yuya, il se mit en tête de lui retirer ses vêtements. Une tâche plaisante mais ardue, surtout quand la blonde gigotait dès qu'il arrêtait de la masser à la nuque. Elle était même chiante en dormant. Il n'y avait pas dire une vraie emmerdeuse. Malgré la tâche difficile, Kyo appréciait le spectacle. Il avait réussi à mettre la jeune femme en sous-vêtements. Ayant la flemme de l'habiller d'un pyjama, il la laissa ainsi. Il s'allongea avec la blonde contre lui. Yuya passa son bras sur le torse de Kyo, une jambe enlaçant ses hanches. Kyo était devenu le doudou vivant de la serveuse. Elle cala sa tête contre son cœur et lâcha un soupir d'aise. Kyo ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça, même s'il préférait être autre chose qu'un coussin.

Yuya se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage de guimauve, ni trop mou, ni trop dur. Elle était mieux installée que sur son lit... mieux installée que sur son lit ? Impossible ! Yuya ouvrit si vivement des paupières, que la lumière du soleil levant agressa ses yeux verts. Elle les referma aussitôt dans un grognement sourd. La blonde battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Se rappelant qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez Kyoshiro, elle essaya de se lever. Quelque chose entravait ses mouvements, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Deux bras l'entouraient fermement, ses jambes étaient entremêlées avec une autre paire plus grande. Un souffle chaud et régulier chatouillait le haut de ses cheveux. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie avec quelqu'un, et surtout pas quelqu'un de plus grand qu'elle et de sexe opposé ! La jeune femme tenta de ne pas paniquer. Elle respira calmement et avec des efforts bien fournis, elle réussit à se dépêtrer du nœud humain qu'ils étaient. Elle jeta un œil à la personne qui partageait le lit avec elle. La serveuse faillit hurler au meurtre en voyant le démon à ses côtés. Sans attendre, elle releva la couverture pour savoir si elle était toujours habillée. Son corps se glaça. Elle n'avait plus ses vêtements. Yuya jeta un œil au jeune homme. Contrairement à elle, il semblait habillé. N'était-ce pas déjà un bon début ? Elle avait au moins la certitude qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée, enfin qu'elle était toujours vierge. La blonde lâcha un soupir de soulagement, il ne s'était rien passé... ou pas ! Elle était en petite tenue ! Il l'avait déshabillée et le connaissant, il avait du bien se rincer l'œil ce démon pervers ! Yuya passa de l'état de choc à celui de la colère. Elle se leva sur le lit. Il était assez grand pour qu'elle puisse prendre assez d'élan et sauter sur un Kyo endormi... en réalité pas du tout endormi. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva allongée sous le corps chaud ténébreux.

"Me sauter dessus dès le matin... tu en veux tant que ça Planche à pain ? Sourit narquoisement Kyo, en bloquant les mouvements de la blonde.

\- Pas du tout ! Réfuta-t-elle, les joues très colorées.

\- Tu n'es pas très convaincante dans cette tenue. Souffla le démon, en plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Kyo ! Arrête ! Je t'interdis de..."

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres roses de la jeune femme. Kyo venait de déposer sa bouche sur la peau sensible de Yuya. Il embrassa, lécha, mordilla et suça avidement cette petite parcelle de peau. La blonde était incapable de restreindre les petits sons étranges sortir de sa bouche. Chaque petit gémissement excitait un peu plus le démon de luxure qu'était Kyo. Les lèvres du ténébreux se déplacèrent vers le bas. Yuya gigotait cherchant à la fois le contact des lèvres de Kyo et de se soustraire de son joug. Le feu et les papillons étaient revenus dans le corps de la serveuse. Le sourire du démon s'élargit en la voyant se débattre de cette manière. Kyo continuait de descendre allègrement sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Sur le point d'arracher le soutien-gorge de la demoiselle, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, stoppant l'avancée du ténébreux. Sa joyeuse humeur s'assombrit d'un clin d'œil. On l'interrompait toujours au meilleur moment et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il n'aurait jamais la chance de goûter à cette vierge effarouchée. Il lança un regard noir au groupe de suicidaires. Il y avait les Sacrés du Ciel avec Sakuya et Kyoshiro. Akari soupira en les voyant. Bontenmaru était sur le point de rire. Luciole n'en avait strictement rien à faire, on se demandait même pourquoi il était ici... Akira malgré son handicap comprenait la situation mais ne se sentait pas du tout gêné. Kyoshiro semblait exaspéré et Sakuya était presque horrifiée. La brune se cacha derrière l'homme qu'elle aimait, en fermant les yeux et priant. Kyo était sur le point de se redresser et de leur dire de dégager, mais à la place il fut éjecté du lit. Il ne tomba pas la tête la première. Il fit une roulade et se remit sur ses pieds, dévisageant la petite blonde assise sur le lit. Elle s'était recouverte de la couverture et le tuait carrément du regard. Si ses yeux émeraudes pouvaient lancer des lasers, le démon serait déjà mort. Yuya chercha des yeux quelque chose qu'elle pourrait mettre sur elle, le temps de tuer ce démon pervers. La veste de Kyo, traînait non loin de là. Elle s'en empara et s'habilla avec. La veste faisait office de long manteau sur elle. Elle se dégagea du lit et debout sur ses jambes. Elle se sentait moins sous le joug du ténébreux, même si son parfum masculin lui arrivait en plein nez. Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches et fusilla le démon pervers de ses yeux émeraudes. Elle avait tellement envie de lui faire manger sa main, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie envers ses hôtes. Même si l'un d'eux méritait une bonne gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place. Sakuya regardait sa sœur, cachée derrière l'apprenti médecin. Yuya était effrayante quant elle le voulait. Pour l'instant, elle avait un semblant de self-control. Un semblant qui ne durerait pas si Kyo la provoquait.

"C'est ici que tu avais emmené Yuya ? Dans ta chambre ? Soupira Kyoshiro en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous l'avez laissé m'emmener ?! S'écria la jeune blonde en se tournant vivement vers eux.

\- Tu t'étais effondrée d'ivresse… et comme Kyo t'avait rattrapé, on a pensé qu'il t'aurait emmené dans une chambre et non dans la sienne. S'expliqua le brun."

Yuya faillit hurler au diable les milles souffrances que subiraient son acolyte. Les yeux rouges trouvaient le spectacle qu'était la blonde, amusant. Bontenmaru, avec son aura apaisante, tenta de calmer la situation, qui se dégénérait de plus en plus. Kyo ne ferait rien pour calmer la tension, il aimait trop ça. Il en rajouterait même une couche supplémentaire. Yuya était trop énervée. Sakuya était terrifiée, Kyoshiro semblait avoir des difficultés et le reste s'en fichait. Le borgne s'approcha d'un pas lent et rassurant vers la serveuse sur le point d'exploser comme un volcan. Il posa une main sur son épaule et d'une voix calme essaya de refréner sa colère.

"Ma petite demoiselle, restez calme. Inspirez et expirez. Kyo à toujours était une petite tête de troufion. C'est un beau salaud avec les femmes. Et je suis bien content d'en voir une qui ne se laisse pas faire ! Se réjouit Bonten, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Merci, mais appelle-moi Yuya ! C'est gênant d'être appelée _Demoiselle_. Convia-t-elle, en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux."

La colère de Yuya semblait s'apaiser mais une tension palpable était encore présente. Elle lança un dernier regard vers Kyo, lourd de menaces et d'avertissements. Le démon ne le prit même pas en compte, et dans un silence partit de la chambre suivi des Sacrés du Ciel. La blonde retrouva ses affaires, traînant au pied du lit. Elle les prit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain annexée. Tout en s'habillant, elle ruminait dans ses pensées. Pensées uniquement dédiées à un démon aux yeux rubis. La serveuse finit par se regarder dans le miroir. Elle poussa, ou plutôt hurla un juron, en voyant la belle grosse marque rouge dans son cou. Yuya se précipita hors de la salle et de la chambre. Elle n'était pas furieuse… loin de là ! Elle avait seulement pété les plombs en voyant le suçon que ce démon perverti jusqu'à la moelle, lui avait fait. Elle allait tuer ce sombre idiot. En moins d'une nuit, il l'avait déjà mise hors d'elle. C'était définitif. Kyo était vraiment son pire ennemi possible !

* * *

Bon alors... vous en pensez quoi de ce long chapitre ? Bon il y a certains passages que je trouve un peu... trop répétitif depuis deux chapitres... mais bon... après ce n'est que moi, et comme on le dit souvent : un auteur n'est jamais entièrement satisfait de son oeuvre ! Donc je vous laisse décider.

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois vous faire une scène de carnage à la Kyo dans le prochain chapitre... parce que bon... dans le prologue et le chapitre 1, si vous n'avez pas remarqué le sous-entendu, je vous le dis, Kyo fait parti de la pègre (=mafia). Donc, je voulais savoir si vous voulez des fusillades, des dealers de drogues, des courses poursuites, du sang et autres choses du côté obscur de la ville quoi !

Parce que je vous le dis tout de suite... je suis incapable de faire des choses mielleuses à l'eau de rose ! Déjà façonner une romance autour de Kyo et Yuya c'est un gros défi pour moi (je ne dis pas que je n'avais jamais écris ce genre de chose, mais que si je le fais, ça devient un truc pas du tout intéressant et ce sera incomplet !). En plus je dois faire en sorte que Sakuya et Kyoshiro ne se casent pas trop vite (j'ai un truc pour eux aussi... une petite partie dédiée à eux ! ). Bon je vous en dis pas plus sur les couples. Eux ils sont super voyant donc voilà...

Bon voilà ! Il reste deux semaines encore avant Halloween ! Je pense que j'ai encore le temps de mettre deux chapitres supplémentaires !

Bisous


	9. Chapitre 8

Désolée. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas eu.. comment dire l'idée pour faire la transaction entre deux passages très différent. J'ai réussi à le finir ce matin vers 2h. Bon passons... ce chapitre est long, il finit un peu bizarrement et je me dis que j'aurais du le faire plus long, mais j'ai décidé de couper. Encore deux ou trois chapitres et on entre dans le plat principal.

Andouille Cuite : Je ne vois pas trop comment tu as pu... avoir un orgasme.. bon ça me flatte un peu mais étrangement je me demande comment. La confrontation arrivera quant elle arrivera. Ce ne sera pas tout de suite, mais ça arrivera forcément.

Neliia : J'avance vite ? J'avance pourtant à une vitesse modérée, du moins je trouve. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça pourrait arriver ! XD Affaires de gang... j'ai fait un truc un peu étrange je trouve... j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'assez... mafieux... enfin je l'espère. L'action ce n'est pas encore ça par contre...

Yuya82 : Si cela t'a fait rire, je suis bien contente ! :D

Whitangel : Merci :D

Bon voilà... j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu... j'ai troqué SDK à Eyeshield 21... ça fait un sacré changement. Enfin bon, c'est pas trop grave... j'ai eu une autre idée pour SDK... enfin on verra ça plus tard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, fumant une cigarette, Kyo attendait. Ses quatre acolytes étaient assis autour d'une table dans le silence. Bontenmaru avait le regard fixé sur la table vide. Luciole se balançait de droite à gauche comme un métronome. Akira restait immobile et silencieux. Akari, fatiguée de cette ambiance merdique, était sur le point de craquer. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez leur chef, c'était presque comme si quelqu'un était mort ! Quoi que, même lorsque c'était la mort de quelqu'un c'était beaucoup plus joyeux ! Akari, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence mortuaire, frappa du poing la table. Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle fit tomber sa chaise en se levant.

"Bon ça suffit ! J'en ai marre ! C'est quoi ce silence ?! Même les morts sont plus joyeux et plus expressif ! S'énerva-t-elle, en lançant un regard noir au trois idiots devant elle.

\- Je vois pas où est le problème. On est très bien là. Commenta Akira.

\- Kyo à part, c'est toujours en train de blablater mais aujourd'hui, on peut savoir pourquoi personne parle ?! S'écria Akari, presque furieuse.

\- À cause de la copine de Kyo…, répondit le blond en s'accaparant toute l'attention."

Le silence retomba, plus lourd. Kyo ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça par la conversation mais gardait toujours une oreille à l'écoute. L'avis de ses quatre idiots préférés sur Yuya piquait affreusement sa curiosité, même si il ne laissait rien paraître. Kyo lâcha un soupir, c'était incroyable la façon parasite qu'avait cette fille pour obnubiler ses pensées. Toujours quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, il la revoyait allongée sous lui, en petite tenue. Sûrement arrêterait-elle d'envahir sa tête, quant il l'aura prise et goûtée, comme les autres femmes. Ce n'était que passager, comme une maladie. Du côté des Sacrés du Ciel, la conversation reprit. Seule Akari avait le courage pour détruire cette épaisse chape de silence qui les plombait.

"Ce n'est pas la copine de Kyo ! C'est juste sa proie ! Contredit-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Dans ce cas… pourquoi il l'a marquée ? Si ce n'est pas sa copine. Kyo ne marque jamais ses proies. Fit remarquer Luciole, en regardant la lampe accrochée au plafond."

Nouvelle chape de silence, plombant toute la pièce. Akari ne savait plus quoi faire pour contredire, le blondinet dans les nuages. Akira avait une mine légèrement renfrognée. Il n'accepterait pas cette gamine comme la petite amie de son grand frère. Bontenmaru trouvait Yuya bien intéressante, et s'interrogeait sur la futur vie de couple que pourrait vibre Kyo. Luciole, même dans les nuages, pensait qu'il fallait voir un Kyo avec Yuya. Il s'était arrêté et ne les avait pas dégagés comme à son habitude ce matin. Comme quoi, il ne voulait que personne ne voit le corps de la jeune femme, ou n'entende ses cris de jouissance. La porte s'ouvrit, sans pour autant être claquée. Yukimura entrait dans la salle, tout joyeux et pompon. Il était suivi par un adolescent aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux étranges. Des yeux de fauves. Kyo ne leur jeta même pas un petit coup d'œil discret. Il connaissait que trop bien les deux hommes. Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils étaient ensembles, à collaborer pour faire descendre leur ennemi commun.

"Bah dis donc ! C'est quoi cette atmosphère ? S'enjoua le Sanada.

\- La copine de Kyo…, répondit Luciole.

\- La petite Yuya ? Elle est adorable cette fille ! Sourit-il, largement.

\- Tu parles de celle qui t'a menacé de te sodomiser avec tes mains baladeuses ? Soupira le jeune homme à ses côtés."

Tous regardèrent Yukimura, sauf Kyo. Il avait été présent et même menacé de le rejoindre par la blonde. Finissant de fumer sa cigarette, il écoutait distraitement les commentaires faits sur la petite serveuse. Écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier, il se leva. Il s'ennuyait profondément, c'était plus dynamique avec cette Planche à pain dans les parages. Il pouvait bien se marrer. Elle était une sacrée distraction après tout. Elle se mettait en colère pour à peine quelques mots. Elle était son nouveau jouet, sa proie et il allait la chasser comme il se doit. Dans tout les cas, il n'avait rien à faire en ce moment. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il était venu ici… il devait parler de quelque chose, mais il ne se souvenait plus de quoi. Kyo n'était pas du genre à se creuser les méninges pour se rappeler d'une chose, sûrement futile et sans intérêt pour lui. Il laissa ça à Akira et Bonten. De plus, si cela avait un rapport avec la pègre et les abrutis aux envies suicidaires qui s'opposaient à lui, cela pouvait attendre ce soir. Le soir était le domaine des mafieux après tout. Le démon quitta ses amis, les laissant débattre sur le sujet de "la copine de Kyo". Aucun ne chercha à le suivre, ne le connaissant que trop bien. Il allait simplement faire une longue balade pour se détendre avant ce soir.

Le ténébreux longeait les rues de la ville, sans but précis… enfin si il en avait un mais ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que son objectif ne serait pas chez lui et Kyoshiro. Il était passé au bar de Tigre Rouge, avant de chercher à l'aveugle. Il était fermé, pour cause, Tigre voulait se racheter auprès de sa petite amie et avait prévu une journée exclusive pour elle. Kyo ne connaissait pas l'adresse de la jeune femme. Si il demandait, il l'aurait tout de suite, mais il avait une trop grosse fierté. On aurait l'impression qu'il courrait après elle et non l'inverse. Il s'était donc mis à la chercher au pif. Il ne pouvait compter que sur sa chance et un coup incroyable des forces cosmiques. Encore si c'était possible, le destin était bien capricieux. Kyo avait passé deux heures à décortiquer ces satanées rues ! De long en large, revenant sur ses pas de temps à autre, posant son regard sur chaque blonde et plate… enfin presque plate. Yuya n'était pas une vraie planche à pain. Elle avait même des formes appétissantes, juste que le démon aimait ce surnom qui la rendait verte de colère. De plus ses seins tenaient parfaitement dans les mains de Kyo. Il le savait, il l'avait bien tripotée tout de même. Ils étaient moelleux et fermes à la fois. À l'image du corps voluptueux de la blonde, le démon aux yeux rouges se sentait plus serré dans son pantalon. L'idée de se soulager immédiatement fut rapidement envolée. Il aurait du mal à faire baisser cette bosse sans son objet de convoitise. Il lui fallait cette planche à pain. Le faire avec une autre femme, n'aurait aucun effet, enfin si mais cela ne l'aiderait pas plus qu'une branlette. Kyo le savait et pour cette raison, il redoubla d'efforts pour retrouver cette fille, sans laisser paraître quoi que ce soit. Chercher des personnes n'était pas sa spécialité mais plus celle de Yukimura. Il lâcha un lourd soupir, en entendant des piaillements près de lui. Femmes, âgées ou non, n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer d'avoir son attention. Il allait bientôt devoir faire partir ces mouches ennuyantes. Sur le point de lancer un regard noir à ces petites touches persistantes, il bouscula quelqu'un.

"Non mais fait gaffe où tu marches ! Crétin ! S'exclama une voix familière."

Il esquissa un sourire carnassier, si ce n'était pas un coup de l'univers ça ! Elle était là, sur les fesses, rageant contre lui. Derrière elle, Tokito et Sakuya regardaient avec stupeur la scène. Yuya n'avait pas encore relevé les yeux sur lui, mais cela ne saurait tardé. Une simple phrase suffisait pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

"C'est plutôt toi qui devrait regarder où tu marches. À moins que ma beauté ne t'ait ébloui Planche à pain. Rétorqua-t-il, narquoisement."

La jeune femme releva la tête subitement, et pâlissait à vu d'œil. Il était devant elle, entouré d'une mare de filles plus folles les une que les autres. Elle avait failli s'étrangler en entendant sa voix et maudissait le monde. Depuis cette nuit de massacre, elle tombait toujours sur lui. Où qu'elle aille ou fasse, il n'était jamais bien loin ! Ce démon pervers devait la suivre comme un stalker ou bien elle avait vraiment autant de chance que le dieu de l'infortune, autrement dit aucune. Yuya se releva en se massant les fesses. Sakuya s'approchait en tirant son amie Tokito avec elle. Un cercle de femmes les entourait tout les quatre.

"C'est plutôt ton odeur insupportable qui m'a déstabilisé ! As-tu idée à quel point tu sens mauvais ? Regarde toutes ces mouches ! Répliqua la serveuse, en désignant le cercle féminin."

Sentir mauvais ? Kyo ? Certainement pas ! Il avait une odeur déstabilisante mais pas horrible. Il sentait rudement bon d'ailleurs. Son parfum évoquait l'homme viril et puissant. À la fois sauvage et dangereux. Un mystère excitant et délicieux. L'odeur de Kyo était carrément un aphrodisiaque, allumant un feu prédateur dans le corps de la jeune femme. Si elle ne le détestait pas, elle serait sûrement comme toutes ces filles… une petite mouche ennuyeuse. Yuya s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais la main de Kyo l'en empêcha. Il retenait son poignet dans sa prise ferme. Le regard incandescent de ce dernier réchauffa les joues pâles de la demoiselle. Embarrassée par cette soudaine proximité devant tout une foule, la blonde se mit à bégayer.

"La… lâche-moi ! Exigea-t-elle, maladroitement.

\- Ferme-la et suis-moi. Ordonna-t-il, en tirant légèrement sur le bras de la blonde pour qu'elle le suive."

Yuya le suivait en ronchonnant. C'était de mauvaise grâce qu'elle obéissait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de la suivre mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Les deux filles restées en retrait, les accompagnèrent en silence. Elles le sentaient mal. Très mal. Il risquait d'y avoir un meurtre, surtout que la jeune blonde n'avait fait que parler de vengeance et d'extermination de démon. D'ailleurs la jeune blonde marmonnait dans sa barbe. Elle semblait répéter inlassablement la même chose. Son regard était fixé sur la main du ténébreux. C'était presque comme si elle essayait de mettre le feu, rien qu'avec son regard, à cette main indésirable. Sakuya espérait que sa sœur ne sorte pas l'eau "bénite" de son sac pour en asperger Kyo. Yuya avait forcé Sakuya et Tokito à l'accompagner dans l'église ou la chapelle la plus proche. Elle avait presque hurler au prêtre de lui donner de l'eau bénite. Elle avait exigé de lui donner une bouteille de deux litres. Le prêtre l'avait presque crue folle et elle avait failli se servir elle-même. Yuya croyait dure comme fer que Kyo était un véritable démon, sorti tout droit des enfers pour lui pourrir la vie. Cela semblait très fantaisiste et pas du tout réaliste. En réalité, la serveuse ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle avait fait ça. C'était une impulsion qu'elle avait eu, un moyen de se protéger de la terrible attirance qu'elle avait pour lui. Drôle de façon mais c'était ainsi. Elle délirait toujours les premiers jours et après avoir remis les pieds sur terre, elle devenait plus raisonnable. Ses esprits étaient encore un peu embrouillés, surtout avec un spécimen comme Kyo, qui hantait la moindre de ses pensées.

Après l'avoir traînée tout le long, le ténébreux lâcha enfin sa prisonnière. Ils étaient devant une sorte de restaurant, pas chic pour un sou, c'était davantage plus proche d'un fast-food, mais tout de même assez traditionnel. L'ambiance était convivial et le propriétaire semblait bien connaître le jeune homme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient recouverts d'un chapeau de cow-boy et sa tenue était extravagante. Il avait une guitare autour du cou et malgré qu'il jouait mal et chantait faux, un sourire ornait le visage du démon. En voyant, la serveuse le cow-boy chantant comme une casserole, se tut en faisant les yeux ronds. Il se mit à crier dans le restaurant des choses peu compréhensible. La blonde n'avait compris que : "le petit Kyo a ramené une femme" et "préviens tout le monde". Une dizaine de personne envahirent la salle. Cinq d'entre eux se ressemblaient tellement, qu'on aurait presque dit des clones. Ils entouraient le petit couple avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Yuya se sentait quelque peu troublée face à tout ceci.

"C'est rare que tu viennes ici, sans Keikoku ou les trois autres. Dit un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avec un bandeau sur les yeux.

\- Ils sont trop occupés à faire tourner leur petit pois pour ce soir. Rétorqua le démon, un sourire presque sanguinaire s'étirant sur son visage.

\- Et donc t'amènes ta copine chez nous pour passer le temps ? S'enquit son frère avec quelques piercings sur son visage.

\- Je suis pas sa copine ! Objecta énergiquement la blonde, en lançant un regard noir à Kyo.

\- Qui voudrait d'une planche à pain ? Ricana le ténébreux.

\- Non mais je te permet pas ! Je ne suis pas une planche à pain ! Je suis correctement développée ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrait te poser cette question ! Qui voudrait d'un démon abruti avec un ego plus gros que 12 univers ?! Et si tu veux savoir, il y a bien quelqu'un qui veut de moi ! S'énerva la jeune femme, en tentant de lui donner un coup de sac.

\- Ah bon ? Qui ? Ton chien ? Se moqua-t-il, faisant monter la colère de Yuya plus que possible.

\- Si j'avais un chien, il serait de meilleur compagnie que toi déjà ! J'ai un dîner demain soir avec un beau jeune homme, bien éduqué ! Tout le contraire de toi ! Hurla la serveuse blonde, en prenant un poivrier qui traînait pour le lancer sur le démon.

\- Mais c'est que c'est le grand amour entre vous ! Pouffa Yuan en voyant la jeune femme balancer tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main."

Yuya s'était retenue de ne pas jeter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, elle n'avait jeté qu'un poivrier, deux chaises et un pot de fleur. En effet un chien aurait été de meilleur compagnie que ce débile aux yeux rouges. Elle hésitait à sortir sa bouteille d'eau bénite pour l'asperger. Ne voulant pas paraître plus dégénérée, elle fit demi-tour en lâchant une flopée d'injures à l'aimable intention du ténébreux. Ce dernier continuait de rire aux éclats. Ce bout de femme était vraiment distrayant.

Kyo avait fini par passer sa journée à boire dans le restaurant de Julian. Les quatre Sacrés du Ciel l'avaient rejoint peu de temps après la petite scène colérique du nouveau jouet de Kyo. Il était près de 18h quand le démon daigna enfin à se lever. Le soleil se couchait déjà et la nuit éveillait le sang des plus mauvais truands de la ville. Le ténébreux voulait en finir le plus vite possible, avec son affaire. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, mais il était obligé de passer par ces petits vermisseaux pour atteindre le big boss de fin. Traversant des ruelles malfamées, il buvait sa bouteille. Il attendait un petit signe de ses adversaires, mais rien du tout. Sur ses pas, ses quatre amis. Ils commençaient sérieusement à s'ennuyer, eux qui espéraient un peu d'action ce soir. Ils avaient même décidé d'emmener quelques lames avec eux, pour n'a pas tout réduire en charpie avec leurs poings. Ils avaient plus de retenues avec une arme qu'avec leurs poings. C'était une chose prouvée, surtout pour Kyo et Bontenmaru. Pour faire passer le silence et l'ennuie mortel, ce fut, celui qu'on surnommait la bête qui engagea la conversation.

"Hey, Kyo tu devrais aller voir Muramasa de temps à autre ! Il s'inquiète pour toi tu sais ! Se lança-t-il, un sourire penaud sur le visage.

\- Il a pas un autre gosse à s'occuper ce vioque ? Soupira le ténébreux en entendant le nom de son père.

\- C'est pas parce qu'il a un gamin qu'il t'oublie ! Ricana le borgne, en tapant dans le dos du démon.

\- C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas plus mal que tu ailles le voir, Kyo, pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord avec la bête. Renchérit l'aveugle, en ayant l'appui de Luciole et d'Akari.

\- Ton père va être content d'apprendre que tu as une copine…, annonça le blond en évitant un extremis le poing de la rose.

\- Qui est la copine de Kyo ?! S'exclama-t-elle, en tuant du regard l'homme aux pensées insaisissables."

Luciole haussa les épaules et continua de marcher. Bontenmaru et Akira lâchèrent un soupir. Ils se demandaient si Luciole n'était-il pas un peu trop honnête ou bien était-il inconscient de mettre Akari sur son dos. Il devait être le plus suicidaire d'entre eux, au moins. Enfin Luciole était Luciole, personne ne savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Kyo finit par s'arrêter. Un homme lui barrait le chemin. Un sourire presque victorieux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Enfin… enfin il allait pouvoir évacuer son trop plein d'énergies. Il allait enfin goûter à un véritable combat. Tout du moins, il espérait que cela ne se finisse pas en quelques coups. Il finit sa bouteille et fit un sourire à l'homme chauve devant lui. Il devait faire le double de sa taille, mais il était un vrai maigrelet. Ses membres étaient longs mais fins comme des cure-dents. On se demandait si il ne se casserait pas comme une brindille avec une simple poigne. L'homme brindille avait une peau noire, avec des yeux étrangement blanc, comme s'il n'avait ni pupille, ni iris. Akira se mit entre Kyo et lui.

"Tu dois être scorpion noir, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il, avant de commencer le combat.

\- Je suis venu vaincre Kyo aux yeux de démon, pas un aveugle. Retourne téter les seins de ta maman minus. Sourit-il mesquinement."

Avant même de comprendre, le poing du jeune homme s'écrasa contre la face de scorpion noir. Kyo et le reste de la bande, cherchèrent des yeux un endroit où se posait pour regarder le spectacle. Ils en trouvèrent un, pas trop sale et éloigné des poubelles puantes. Kyo s'adossa au mur avec Akari à son bras. Bontenmaru s'était assis, fumant une cigarette. Luciole s'était accroupi à la recherche d'une bestiole à titiller. Le combat d'Akira n'était pas en soit spectaculaire. Il menait son adversaire par le bout du nez. Touchant à ses faiblesses et le critiquant par la même occasion. La façon de combattre Akira était basé sur l'analyse de son adversaire et les faiblesses de ce dernier. Il donnait quelques coups de canne, pour ensuite donner un coup de poing. Une stratégie ne marchant que contre les idiots comme son adversaire. Le jeune aveugle avait usé de ce manège trois fois contre le scorpion noir, qui était maintenant décidé de faire de lui, un cadavre avant Kyo. Le scorpion sortit de ses vêtements un pistolet, mais différents de ceux qu'on pouvait croire. C'était un pistolet à air comprimé, contenant non pas des billes, mais des aiguilles. Il tira une rafale d'aiguilles en direction Akira. Ce dernier retira rapidement sa veste et la secoua devant lui, comme un bouclier. Les projectiles rebondirent contre le cuir et finirent leur jour par terre. Akira esquissa un fin sourire. Il agita sa veste comme un toréador devant un taureau, se moquant ouvertement de son adversaire. Cela réussit particulièrement bien. Scorpion noir fonçait tête baissée sur la veste en cuir. Un vrai taureau manipulé. Akira joua avec lui pendant quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre son leader et c'était joué d'avance. Le scorpion noir n'était pas un opposant digne de ce nom. Akira sortit deux coonan 357 magnum. Il les pointa vers son ennemi, qui cherchait à vainement une cartouche de rechange. Voyant les deux canons pointés sur lui, le scorpion noir tomba à genou et suppliait. Il suppliait pour sa vie. L'aveugle lâcha un soupir en haussant des épaules et se retournant vers ses amis. Scorpion noir attrapa le couteau suisse dans l'une de ses bottes et tenta d'attaquer l'handicapé par derrière. Un bruit retentit, quelques éclaboussures de sang colorèrent le goudron gris, et une vie s'envola. Akira tourna à demi sa tête vers le corps inerte du grand et fin homme. C'était toujours comme ça. À chaque fois qu'il laissait une chance de survie à une petite tapette dans son genre, on l'attaquait par derrière. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était de dos qu'il était plus vulnérable, loin de là. Il était aveugle après tout, alors devant ou derrière ça ne changeait strictement rien.

"Je veux me battre moi aussi ! S'enflamma Luciole, en voyant le cadavre.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre le prochain. Désigna Akira, en tournant sa tête vers une silhouette plus petite que celle de Scorpion noir.

\- Je suis Corbeau Blanc. Kyo aux yeux de démons. Prépare-toi à mourir.

\- Avant moi, il y a ce crétin qui veut se battre. Sourit Kyo, mesquinement."

Luciole s'avança, défiant du regard son adversaire. Corbeau blanc, comme son nom l'indiquait, avait les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé. Il sortit des sortes de faucilles tonfas. Luciole arma ses poings prêt à l'action. Son adversaire ne fit rien. Il ne se mit pas en position d'attaque ou quoi que ce soit. Son regard était tourné vers le démon assis. Faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas se battre contre un désarmé. Luciole commençait à perdre patience. Il était comme un nuage, tranquille et blanc dans ses beaux jours, gris et violent dans les combats, noir et sombre dans les mauvais. Le blond marchait comme un tank vers le corbeau blanc. Il voulait son combat, son adrénaline !

Un sac lui rétama la tête. Le jeune homme tour à sa tête douloureuse vers son ami Akira. C'était ce dernier qui avait balancé le sac de sport. À l'intérieur de ce sac, se trouvait l'arme de Luciole. Chose unique faite pour lui et pour son plaisir du combat. Le combattant blond regarda le sac d'un œil curieux. Il pesait le pour et le contre… du moins… peut-être… il ne savait pas s'il devait la sortir du sac ou utiliser le sac comme arme. Le feu de l'excitation du combat prit le dessus. Avoir un beau combat signifiait y aller à fond dès le début. Luciole sortit donc son arme du sac… une bien étrange arme qui plus ait. Actionnant son lourd attirail, le combat allait commencer sous peu, et avec une étonnante détonation et une flamme brûlant la chair d'un mort.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Surtout sur la dernière partie, quand Akira combat contre Scorpion Noir. Bon voilà, je vous laisse imaginer l'arme de Luciole. (c'est un monde moderne après tout) C'est dans un sac et qui fait des flammes dans une détonation. Vous avez tout pour imaginer.

Bon dans 4 jours, vous aurez l'OS. Si vous vous souvenez, son titre est _Si Kyo était..._ en attendant, je ne sais pas si en moins de 4 jours je pourrais vous faire un autre chapitre mais j'essaierai !

Bisous


	10. Chapitre 9

Désolée pour cette longue attente. J'ai eu quelques soucis avec le combat de Kyo que j'ai plutôt bâclé contrairement à Akira. Enfin, c'est pas le combat culminant, donc je pense que ça passe. Dans l'esprit de tout le monde (enfin je pense) Kyo est au sommet du monde quant il s'agit de combattre. Alors je voulais mettre en avant cette force pour ce combat. Bon j'arrête de parler, je ne veux pas vous spoiler le chapitre !

Neliia : Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi. J'espère que cette rencontre te plaira. Je n'avais pas spécialement prévu de les faire se voir dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai pensé que ça ferait un chapitre plus long et c'est le cas. C'est pas tout de suite le dîner, peut-être dans le prochain. Pour l'instant, je sais pas si elle va l'utiliser mais on verra plus tard.

Yuya82 : J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre. Oui, ils sont forts, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont "sacrés". XD

Whitangel : Merci.

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur ce chapitre. Je le trouve sans plus, enfin peut-être mis à part la fin.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

La nuit ne faisait que commençait et paraissait douce. Si on omettait l'odeur de chair brûlée, le bruit du métal et la vision du feu de joie mortuaire. Kyo regardait le corps partir en cendre. Il ne comprendrait jamais le cerveau tordu de son serviteur blond et avait très peu envie de le comprendre. Le corps en cendres de Corbeau Blanc s'évapora au grès du vent nocturne, tout comme celui de Scorpion noir. Kyo lâcha une volute de fumée dans les airs pour accompagner le nuage de poussières noires. Luciole rangea sa fameuse arme à feu, il se tourna ensuite vers son chef. Kyo se dégagea d'Akari. Cette dernière geignit légèrement. Ignorant d'une manière royale son amie, il s'avança vers les traces de carbonisation. Une détonation et une balle se figea juste à quelques millimètres du pied du démon. Le regard rougeoyant de Kyo se porta vers son potentiel agresseur. Un homme de la même stature que lui. Les cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules et une cicatrice balafrée son visage. Un vague sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Kyo répondit par un sourire presque sanglant. Son adversaire allait peut-être lui donner quelques excitations bestiales.

"Le fameux Kyo aux yeux de démons…

-Ne me sors pas la rengaine de tes deux fumiers d'acolytes. Ça n'arrivera pas. Coupa-t-il, en jetant sa cigarette sur le sol.

\- Non je pensais à une déviante plus longue. Tu vas disparaître pour le bien de mon boss. Rétorqua-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Gemma… toujours aussi trou du cul. Après tout ce temps, t'as toujours pas capté que Nobunaga ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Ricana le démon."

Gemma tira une nouvelle fois vers Kyo, ne le frôlant que de peu. Kyo fonça droit sur lui. Armé de ses poings, il abattit le premier coup dans le foie de son adversaire. Gemma se plia en deux sous la force du démon. De la salive coulait le long de son menton, et sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de marteau de dix tonnes. Après quelques secondes, il releva enfin la tête. Sa première vision fut les phalanges plongeant droit sur sa mâchoire, lui décrochant presque la tête. Sa tempe frappa droit sur le mur en béton de la rue. Un mince filet de sang coulait le long de la tempe et de la bouche du sbire de Nobunaga. Gemma cracha le surplus de salive mélangé au sang frais, sur le côté. Du revers de la main, il essuya les gouttes de sang et balança son flingue sur le côté. Face à Kyo aux yeux de démon, une arme à feu était un poids mort, surtout à cette courte distance. Il arma ses poings et le pugilat sanglant commença. Le sang, les coups, les cris de fureur et le bruit désagréable des os brisés ou des membres disloqués marquèrent ce combat comme quelque chose d'incroyable voir exquis et excitant. Gemma gisant, face contre terre, avait un souffle altéré. Il avait besoin d'une ambulance et il était bon pour plusieurs mois d'hôpital. Kyo ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Quelques bleus et blessures légères. Le seul gros bobo était qu'il s'était blessé le poignet droit. Il allait avoir du mal au quotidien. La main droite étant sa main dominante, il était bon pour avoir une aide extérieure. Le démon s'était tellement acharné sur lui, il avait vraiment évacué son surplus d'énergie. De son regard sanguinaire et froid, il toisait le corps meurtri de son opposant. Ce type servirait de message parfait pour son plus grand ennemi. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit. Il releva brusquement la tête de Gemma en arrière, tout en tirant les cheveux.

"Bon, tu vas dire à cet enfoiré que si il veut me voir mort, qu'il ramène son petit cul de merdeux. Je lui règle son compte quant il veut, et qu'il arrête de m'envoyer des petits bouseux inutiles dans ton genre. Dit le ténébreux d'une voix sombre et dangereuse."

Gemma était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Pas même un petit geste d'approbation ou d'affirmation. Kyo l'avait trop bien amoché. Il relâcha la touffe de cheveux qu'il tenait, et le visage du sbire de Nobunaga se cogna violemment contre le goudron. Le démon quitta les ruelles sombres, épuisé. Il désirait une bonne douche et une bonne sieste avec peut-être avant, une petite liqueur. Les Sacrés du Ciel suivirent leur chef. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, et en attente du prochain mouvement de Nobunaga, ils devraient trouver un moyen de passer le temps. Akari tenta de se percher au bras de son bien-aimé démon, mais ce dernier grogna à la fois de mécontentement et de douleur. La Sacrée du Ciel avait mal choisi le bras. Elle s'était perchée au mauvais côté. Le terrible regard noir sanglant empêcha la jeune femme de faire un pas de plus, mais c'était sans compter sur son caractère bien trempé. Elle devança le ténébreux et se posta devant lui. Fronçant les sourcils, un poing sur la hanche et le doigt pointé droit sur son torse.

"Où est-ce que tu t'es blessé ?! Exigea-t-elle, d'un ton implacable."

Kyo ne répondit pas. Il contourna son amie et continua sa route jusqu'à chez lui. Akari lui sommait de s'arrêter et de tout lui dire, si il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache un de ses secrets. Cependant le jeune homme n'avait rien à craindre, il n'avait dévoilé aucun de ses secrets à cette gourmande d'Akari. Il n'était pas idiot après tout. Il ne se blessait pas si souvent que ça, et il avait un docteur attitré qui l'attendait à la maison. Il risquait de se faire incendier par le regard de son meilleur ami, mais c'était préférable à l'exubérance des soins de la rose. Même si Akari était quelqu'un de très compétent, elle était un peu trop étrange. Elle ne se privait pas pour tester de nouvelles choses sur ses patients. Kyo était déjà presque chez lui. La porte à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il tendit sa main gauche pour tourner la poignée mais la porte s'ouvrit en grande volet. Le surprenant légèrement, Kyo fit un pas en arrière. La voix colérique de Yuya l'assomma presque.

"J'irai que tu le veuilles ou non ! Ce n'est qu'un simple dîner ! On ne va pas aller dans un love hôtel ! S'époumona-t-elle, avant de faire face à un démon assez curieux.

\- Yuya ! Pardon, mais ce type ne semble pas très équilibré. Rétorqua sa sœur brune.

\- Tiens, t'es revenu plus tôt que prévu Kyo. Fit remarquer Kyoshiro, en essayant de distraire les deux demoiselles."

Le ténébreux leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son colocataire. Ce dernier lâcha un petit soupir, laissant les deux jeunes femmes à leur dispute. Le pauvre apprenti médecin ne savait que faire. Il ne connaissait pas les jeunes femmes aussi bien que ça. Il avait rencontré Yuya hier soir, lors de la fête. La dispute avait été houleuse, un peu tempétueuse sur un sujet qui semblait sensible. Le jeune homme lâcha un petit soupir en voyant les petits éclairs se confronter dans l'espace vide entre les deux sœurs. Le démon essaya tant et bien que mal de reconstituer la conversation pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. C'était une dispute entre sœurs, il l'avait remarqué, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que ces deux-là se disputent pour un rien. À ce qu'il avait compris, la jeune blonde avait une sortie de prévu. Un dîner qui plus ait. Sakuya semblait contre cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte avec un type qui ne lui semblait pas "équilibré".

"Yuya ! S'il te plaît ! Je n'aime pas cette perspective. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance ! Supplia la brune en agrippant le bras de la blonde.

\- C'est quelqu'un de respectable et il ne me fera pas de mal. Il n'est pas méchant ! Défendit-elle, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et faisant lâcher sa sœur par la même occasion.

\- Ah bon ? Si il n'a pas d'arrière-pensées, c'est que c'est pas un homme. Intervint le démon, en se moquant.

\- T'incruste pas dans une conversation qui ne te regarde pas, l'abruti ! Rétorqua instinctivement la jeune serveuse, sans un regard pour lui.

\- T'es sur mon paillasson, et je fais ce que je veux Planche à pain. Répliqua-t-il, simplement."

La jeune femme blonde se retourna pour faire face à Kyo. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et franchement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un stupide démon sur le dos. De plus, elle maintenait le fait que cela ne le regardait pas. D'ailleurs cela ne concernait personne mis à part elle. Si elle avait envie de sortir dîner avec un gars, elle sortirait dîner avec lui. Personne ne pouvait lui interdire. Elle défiait même quiconque voulant l'en empêcher. La jeune blonde poussa Kyo de son chemin d'un coup d'épaule plus ou moins dur. Il était grand, fort et il pouvait être une montagne à lui tout seul. Le démon la retint de sa main valide. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il ne pensait pas la retrouver si tard chez lui, et c'était pour lui, une agréable surprise. Il lui fit faire demi-tour, sous les injures acerbes de cette dernière. La blonde n'avait aucune envie de rester avec ce démon, bien qu'il était irrésistiblement beau. Elle prit la première chose sous la main et se fut le petit vase de l'entrée. Elle le balança de toutes ses forces à l'arrière de la tête de Kyo. Kyoshiro prévint ce dernier dans un grand "non" bien crié. Le démon se tourna juste à temps pour rattraper le vase en plein vol de sa main blessée. Une furtive grimace de douleur passa sur son visage. Il lança rapidement l'objet précieux dans les mains de son ami, afin de ne pas le faire tomber et de le briser malencontreusement. Il emmena donc la jeune serveuse jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce qu'il fit sans mal, car elle ne s'était plus débattue. Surprenant légèrement le démon aux yeux rouges. Elle était toujours une furie pour se dégager de lui, mais cette fois niet. Il n'y avait plus eu menaces ou injures. Le silence absolu, elle était docile. Kyo la relâcha après avoir fermé la chambre. Seuls et sans regard indiscret, il allait lui faire une remarque, mais Yuya le surprit en lui prenant la main. Elle serra ses mains autour de celle de Kyo, assez fort pour lui faire étouffer un grognement de douleur. La blonde regardait sombrement la main légèrement gonflée du ténébreux. Une pointe de tristesse naquit dans ses beaux yeux verts.

"Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu as eu ça. Cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout, mais j'espère que tu comptes la soigner. Dit-elle, d'une petite voix.

\- En quoi ça te concerne Planche à pain ? Tu veux jouer les infirmières pour moi ? Ricana-t-il, en continuant de la regarder.

\- T'es vraiment un pauvre idiot ! J'aurais pas du m'inquiéter pour toi ! S'énerva-t-elle, en relâchant la main du démon pour se détourner."

Il l'observa se rendre à la salle de bain annexe. Le démon s'installa sur lit, lâchant un soupir. Il se demandait comment cette gamine avait-elle pu remarquer. Même Kyoshiro ne l'avait pas vu, alors qu'il avait un œil de faucon pour ce genre de truc. Il allait s'allonger, mais la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une blonde presque victorieuse et brandissant une trousse de premier soin. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit à genou. Elle déposa la trousse ouverte près d'elle, et força le démon à tendre sa main. Elle n'était pas une grosse experte en tant que docteur ou infirmière. Elle préférait laisser ça à des professionnels comme son ami Kyoshiro ou encore à sa sœur Sakuya. Cependant les hommes comme Kyo préférait s'arracher la langue plutôt que de signaler leur douleur, aussi mineur soit-elle. Yuya n'avait que quelques connaissances sur les premiers soins, mais la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de vérifier si son poignet était cassé. Après une brève expertise de novice, voir nulle, Yuya constata que ce n'était qu'une entorse. Une petite foulure. Elle prit de la pommade et banda correctement la main du ténébreux. Ce dernier regardait d'un œil attentif les manipulations délicates de la blonde. Elle avait procédé avec douceur et tendresse. Lui qui pensait pouvoir se foutre d'elle un peu plus longtemps.

"Voilà. Tu devrais quand même te faire consulter, même si je pense que ce n'est qu'une petite foulure. Finit-elle par lâcher, en rangeant la boite de premiers secours.

\- Merci docteur. Plaisanta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Kyo. Je ne pense pas que tu sois maladroit pour te faire une entorse à ta main dominante ! Tu as sûrement du te battre, ce qui explique aussi les quelques égratignures que tu as. Tu devrais arrêter de chercher la bagarre pour laisser ton poignet te reposer ! Rouspéta la serveuse, en se levant."

Yuya partit ranger la trousse de soin, avec une mine presque désappointée. Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, elle lâcha un lourd soupir. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, en voyant sa discrète grimace. Elle avait beau le détester, elle ne le pouvait pas totalement. Il était plus comme un piquant de la vie, qui nous gêne mais auquel on peut s'habituer au fil du temps. Le haïr sans pour autant le rejeter. La blonde ne le sentait pas et en plus, elle avait ce dîner avec son charmant voisin. Un nouveau soupir. Elle ouvrit le robinet pour asperger de l'eau sur son visage. Elle allait être belle demain avec cette nuit blanche. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté le pari de Tokito ? On allait la prendre pour une folle, bon cela avait déjà été fait mais elle voulait éviter un minimum de se foutre la honte devant le ténébreux.

"Qui est assez fou pour t'inviter à dîner ? S'enquit-il, d'une voix mi-sérieuse, mi-moqueuse.

\- Un gentleman bien éduqué, je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit. Soupira-t-elle, en se retournant vers lui.

\- On est pas dans un film à l'eau de rose Planche à pain. Et c'est loin d'être le monde de Candy alors qui ? Réitéra-t-il d'un ton plus sombre.

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? Je te rappelle que je te déteste, on ne sort pas ensemble, on n'est pas marié et on se connaît à peine. Rétorqua-t-elle, en le défiant du regard."

Le démon attrapa la hanche de la jeune femme pour la plaquer contre lui. De sa main bandée, il découvrit légèrement la chemise rosée, exhibant la belle marque qu'il lui avait faite hier matin. Un petit sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il plongea son regard dans celui de la serveuse. La blonde ne se défilait pas. Elle soutenait les yeux incandescents comme personne. Elle n'était pas spécialement effrayée. Au fond d'elle, en une toute petite lueur, elle savait qu'il ne la blesserait pas. Elle s'inquiétait pour autre chose. Elle avait peur de se perdre. De se perdre dans les mains de ce démon. Elle avait peur de perdre son identité. Elle inspira par petit coup afin de se donner progressivement du courage et à long terme. D'un geste brusque, Kyo passa son bras en dessous des fesses de la blonde. Cette dernière étouffa un hoquet de stupeur, en s'agrippant à ses épaules musclées. Instinctivement, elle passa ses jambes autour des hanches du ténébreux. Il se déplaça de telle sorte que la serveuse soit prise en sandwich entre lui et le mur carrelé de la salle de bain. Il plongea son visage dans le cou gracile de la blonde. Yuya sentait le feu s'étendre dans tout son corps. Le foyer s'était allumé rien que par les yeux cramoisies du démon. Le corps musclés de ce dernier contre le sien, était juste simplement divin. La main blessée du jeune homme balaya les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme en arrière, tout en lui retirant le ruban qui servait d'élastique. La jeune blonde n'avait plus bougé, depuis que Kyo l'avait coincée entre lui et le mur. Elle s'était laissée faire, savourant le contact. Elle voulait le repousser, elle ne l'aimait pas après tout, mais elle en était incapable. Le contact que lui procurait le démon était complexe et intense. Il était tel que le cerveau de Yuya s'était fait la malle avec sa résistance. Elle laissait sa peau s'abreuver de cet homme puissant. La jeune femme perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Il devenait indépendant, contre sa volonté de détester cet homme aux allures démoniaques.

Kyo avait commencé à déposer de légers baisers dans le cou de Yuya. Les mains de la jeune femme s'étaient légèrement crispée sur ses épaules. Son souffle prenait un rythme erratique. Le démon descendait sa main droite pour déboutonner la chemise gênante. Les lèvres du ténébreux descendaient un peu plus bas à chaque bouton enlevé. La chemise entièrement ouverte, Kyo se redressa, retirant ses lèvres de la peau exquise de la blonde. Son regard d'un rubis flamboyant se plongea dans les pupilles émeraudes de la serveuse. Ses yeux verts étaient couverts d'un voile de désirs, attisant ceux du démon. Le ténébreux sentit son désir gonflé douloureusement dans son pantalon, devenu trop étroit. La main gauche de Kyo agrippait les fesses de Yuya, pour maintenir son bassin contre le sien. Sa bosse proéminente se frottait légèrement contre la fleur recouverte de la jeune serveuse. Cette dernière, dont la respiration n'était plus que halètements, resserra ses jambes autour des hanches du démon. Elle passa ses mains dans le cou du ténébreux pour se soutenir et commencer à faire un léger mouvement de hanche. Kyo lâcha un petit grognement de plaisirs à cette initiative, tandis que la jeune femme soupirait de doux gémissements. Le chef des Sacrés du Ciel bougea lui aussi les hanches, augmentant drastiquement le frottement sexuel entre eux. Yuya s'accrochait à Kyo comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il était sa seule ancre dans cet océan de plaisirs charnels. La blonde sentait son esprit sur le point de partir et son corps de s'envoler vers le septième Ciel. Cela arrivait, elle le savait. Son esprit s'engourdissait tout comme son corps. Chaque muscle se crispait délicieusement, avant d'être relâchés dans un cri d'extase. La serveuse se sentait molle mais bien. Cet orgasme lui avait drainée toute son énergie. Elle n'en avait jamais eu un de cette manière. Kyo la suivit de très près. Il avait émit un grognement, exultant la moitié de son plaisir. Sa respiration était hachée. Son regard flamboyant n'avait pas quitté le visage de la serveuse. Yuya essaya de gigoter pour se dépêtrer de Kyo, mais ce dernier plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser fiévreux et féroce. Il exigea l'entrée de l'antre soyeux de la blonde. La jeune femme le laissa faire. Elle était encore trop dans les brumes de la luxure pour se plaindre.

Le démon délivra les lèvres de la demoiselle blonde, seulement après deux autres baisers tout aussi féroces et fiévreux. Il la cala sur lui, de telle sorte qu'il puisse la transporter jusqu'au lit. Il déposa Yuya, prêt à passer à la suite. Son désir encore gonflé. Il s'arrêta en remarquant la respiration légère mais régulière de la blonde. Elle s'était endormie après un intense moment de plaisir. Le ténébreux lâcha un soupir d'agacement avant de ricaner légèrement. Il retira les vêtements de la jeune femme et la mit sous la couverture. Il en fit de même pour lui et alla se placer à côté de la belle endormie. Observant le visage paisible de la blonde, un autre ricanement franchit ses lèvres, remontées en un sourire carnassier.

"Une vraie vierge frigide. On va bien rire. Souffla le démon, en passant un bras possessif autour de la serveuse."

* * *

Bon voilà, avec espoir que vous avez apprécié. J'espère aussi que vous ne trouvez pas les dernières scènes un peu trop cru sur les mots. J'ai essayé d'être subtile pour ce genre de choses et de ne pas d'utiliser des mots trop directs pour décrire ce qu'ils font. Pour ce qui est de la fin, j'avais prévu de faire un monologue un peu plus long, mais cela ne faisait pas "Kyo" donc j'ai opté pour deux courtes phrases. Vous inquiétez pas ! Kyo finira par faire un petit speech ! Pour ceux qui attendent de Yuya, un grand exploit jamais vu, si elle vous a un petit peu déçu pour ça dans ce chapitre... elle se rattrapera plus tard ! Elle n'en a pas fini avec Kyo ! Il a gagné une bataille mais la guerre, dit-on.

Pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible. Il devrait normalement se passer quelques trucs importants. Je sais qu'il y a des impatients qui veuillent voir le dîner entre Oda et Yuya, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit dans le prochain. Mais il y a une certitude, c'est soit le prochain ou celui d'après.

Bisous


	11. Chapitre 10

Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser de cette attente (longue ou pas, je ne sais pas trop mais je trouvais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre...). Comme vous le savez, Noël approche à grand pas et je suis plus ou moins débordée. J'essaie tout de même de ne pas mettre trop de temps pour sortir un chapitre.

Neliia : Ça va arriver. C'est prévu normalement. Il semblerait qu'il y ait des confusions temporelles entre les chapitres. Alors voilà, je te fais une chronologie plutôt simple et rapide.

La nuit de leur première rencontre [Prologue - Chapitre 1] - Le jour suivant : Oda invite Yuya à dîner, ils font la fête pour la fin des études de Sakuya et Kyoshiro. Deuxième rencontre entre Kyo et Yuya. Elle rencontre Oda dans la rue. Et elle finit chez Kyo et Kyoshiro. Elle rencontre Yukimura. [Chapitres 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7] - Le jour suivant (deuxième jour après leur première rencontre) : Yuya se réveille dans le lit de Kyo. Combat entre la bande des Sacrés du Ciel et les sous-fifres d'Oda Nobunaga. Le moment intime entre Kyo et Yuya.[Chapitres 7 - 8 - 9] - Et enfin Maintenant : Le jour du dîner ! [Chapitre 10]

Tant mieux, je me suis pas loupée pour ce combat. Merci, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à faire venir ce genre de scènes enfin de façon naturel et en finesse. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi. Bah... c'est Kyo quoi ! XD J'aimerais te donner une tonne de raisons sur le fait qu'elle s'endorme "après l'orgasme", mais je vais t'en donner quelques unes (c'est humain de se trouver des excuses ! XD) :

\- J'ai mis qu'elle faisait une nuit blanche (ce qui veut dire qu'elle est déjà assez fatiguée).

\- Après un orgasme, tu es fatiguée (bon ça dépend de l'intensité de ce dernier, mais il était plutôt intense celui-là).

\- Et elle ne s'est pas endormie tout de suite après. Elle a essayé de se défaire de lui (tentative assez piteuse vu dans l'état dans lequel elle était...), ils se sont embrassés trois fois. (J'ai écrit qu'elle le laissait faire, mais pas qu'elle dormait.) C'est seulement quand il la dépose sur le lit, qu'elle sombre dans le monde des rêves.

bon voilà, mes arguments... et ma conclusion, Yuya avait atteint un taux critique de sommeil. Et bien tu verras ! ;)

Yuya82 : Et bien la voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras ! :)

Andouille Cuite : J'espère que cela va apaiser ton attente... (ou bien la renforcer, faut voir.. x) )

Tytania : Merci ^^

Bon, pour ce chapitre, j'aurais du le finir plus tôt, mais je n'étais pas à fond dedans. J'avais un coup de... flemmardise intense. J'avais envie de rien faire du tout mis à part rester coucher dans mon lit et regarder mon plafond.

Donc mon avis sur ce chapitre : Il va vous faire languir un peu plus, car je suis méchante avec vous ! Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, je suis une méchante au fond de moi ! Et je me suis bien amusée à la fin ! Surtout pour le dernier dialogue ! :3

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Yuya lâcha un soupir d'aise. Elle n'avait pas si bien dormi depuis quelques années. Chacune de ses nuits étaient entrecoupées depuis presque quatre ans. Ses paupières firent quelques battements pour lui permettre de voir l'avancement de la journée. Les rayons de soleil avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin avec les épais rideaux noirs tirés. La jeune blonde referma les yeux. Elle se sentait si bien. Au chaud et en sécurité. Yuya se tourna dans le lit, à la recherche d'un peu plus de chaleur. Et elle en avait une parfaite source près d'elle. Une bouillotte géante la serrant dans ses bras. La serveuse se colla à la source de son petit moment paisible. Elle était prête à retourner dans le royaume des songes. Se laissant bercer par la respiration régulière de son doudou improvisé, les brumes du sommeil s'épaississaient de plus en plus. Un rayon de lucidité transperça tout de même ce brouillard opaque. Elle n'avait jamais eu de doudou dans son lit. Surtout pas un capable de produire une chaleur si délicieuse. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. La vue du torse nu et des quelques mèches noires, malgré la pénombre, la fit devenir cramoisie jusqu'aux oreilles. Les yeux verts de la blonde remontèrent jusqu'au visage endormi de Kyo. Ses muscles se crispèrent douloureusement. Elle était encore dans le même lit que ce démon. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui, mais le bras ferme du ténébreux la plaqua un peu plus contre le corps chaud de ce dernier. Le brusque contact de leurs corps, embrasa la jeune femme. Malgré ce brasier en elle, elle ne se perdait pas comme la nuit dernière. Elle tenta une autre tentative d'évasion. Elle se décortiquait le plus possible pour échapper à la prise du ténébreux endormi. Les yeux verts émeraudes de la blonde ne lâchaient pas le visage presque angélique du démon. Il semblait si paisible ainsi, moins énervant, moins provocant.

"Si seulement il était aussi comme ça réveillé… je l'aurais aimé tout de suite. Je ne me fourrerais pas dans des guêpiers pareils ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu la nuit dernière ?!" pensait la blonde, en se retirant de la solide prise.

Elle lâcha un discret cri de victoire, en sortant du lit… mais peut-être un peu trop vite. Elle était entièrement nue. Yuya sentit sa gorge s'assécher, son corps être recouvert d'un fin voile de sueurs froides. Elle se tourna vers l'homme endormi et lui retira la couverture lentement. Elle se figea, le bras tendu avec un pan de la couverture à bout de bras. Les yeux ronds fixés sur le corps dénudé de Kyo. La jeune blonde recula, un pas puis deux, avant de tomber sur les fesses. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et remit ses pensées en ordre. Elle n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool hier, elle devrait se rappeler rapidement les événements. Après son matin avec Kyo, elle était partie à l'église avec Sakuya et Tokito pour chercher de l'eau bénite… pourquoi avait-elle fait ça d'ailleurs ? Ah oui… pour se débarrasser de Kyo.

"Non mais j'ai vraiment un grain ! Aller chercher de l'eau bénite pour l'arroser avec ! Ça y est, je suis atteinte ! Je dois avoir un sérieux problème du cerveau…" se lamentait-elle mentalement.

Après l'église, elle était tombée sur Kyo. Il l'avait embarquée contre son gré dans un charmant restaurant. Familiale peut-être, elle ne se souvenait plus trop. Elle n'avait pas fait gaffe à ce détail, trop occupée à ruminer contre cet idiot de démon. Elle se souvient de s'être fâchée contre lui, une petite habitude qui naissait entre eux. Pour l'instant, rien qui n'apportait au lit de Kyo et à cette nudité. Yuya se souvenait d'avoir retrouvé Sakuya et son amie blonde. Elles étaient parties faire quelques petites courses, quand Tokito lança un défi à la serveuse, car cette dernière l'ennuyait avec ses plaintes sur le démon noir. Elle ne se rappelait pas du contenu du défi mais cela l'avait conduit chez Kyoshiro. Elle avait attendu le retour de Kyo, alors elle s'était mise à discuter de sa prochaine soirée. Cela avait fait éclater une dispute entre les deux sœurs. La blonde s'était un peu trop emportée et voulait rentrer mais le démon s'était mis sur son chemin. Il l'avait encore forcée à le suivre. La jeune serveuse avait remarqué la blessure de Kyo… et elle avait fini dans sa chambre. Pour combler le tout… elle l'avait laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Ses joues s'empourprèrent au souvenir de ce moment plus qu'intime avec cet ange noir. Elle plaqua bruyamment ses mains sur son visage, répétant inlassablement que ce n'était pas possible. Elle se sentait idiote à présent. Comment avait-elle pu faire cette bêtise plus grosse qu'elle ?! Elle était bête ! Elle s'était laissé avoir par ce démon perfide.

"Je le savais et je l'ai quand même fait avec lui ! D'ailleurs pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de la suite de la salle de bain ?! Voilà la belle idiote que je suis ! En plus pour ce sale type, ça veut sûrement rien dire ! Je suis juste son coup du soir à ce salaud ! Il pensera même pas à mes sentiments… mes sentiments ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je le déteste… vraiment ? Rah ! Je sais pas ! Je sais plus ! Ce type m'exaspère alors qu'on s'est rencontré par hasard ! S'exclama la jeune femme à voix haute."

Yuya finit par abandonner de débattre sur si oui ou non, elle le détestait vraiment. Elle se leva du sol et se rhabilla. Il fallait qu'elle file avant que ce démon ne se réveille. Elle ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise, même si cette impression se confrontait à celle qu'elle avait ressenti plutôt dans les bras d'un Kyo endormi. Après avoir récupéré ses affaires, elle s'en alla le plus silencieusement possible… enfin possible pour elle. Elle n'était pas une ninja et pour la discrétion, elle n'avait jamais eu son diplôme dans cette catégorie. Rien qu'avec la porte de la chambre de Kyo, si elle n'avait pas placer sa main comme amortisseur, elle aurait claqué contre le chambranle. La serveuse réussit à quitter sans trop de mal, tout de même la maison du ténébreux et de l'apprenti médecin. Elle devait aller travailler, malgré que Tigre Rouge soit son ami, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un sévère patron.

Arrivant au bar, qui servait de café le matin, elle salua ses amis. Son patron se tenait derrière le bar, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vague.

"Euh… Tigre ? Tenta-t-elle, en le secouant légèrement.

\- Laisse-le Yuya ! Il s'est tout simplement figé. Prévint la petite amie de ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi il s'est figé ? Tu lui as dit que t'étais enceinte ou quoi ? S'étonna la serveuse, en se tournant vers sa collègue brune.

\- Non, je lui ai juste dit que ma famille souhaite le rencontrer. Soupira-t-elle, en continuant d'astiquer une table déjà propre.

\- Ta famille ? S'enquit la blonde de plus en plus surprise.

\- Oui. Je t'avais dit que j'avais une sœur mariée non ? Sourit-elle, en abandonnant son torchon sur la table.

\- Oui, Mayumi. Mais je vois pas en quoi, il peut être choqué… elle est super ta sœur. Dit-elle, en se tournant vers son patron.

\- Ce n'est pas l'idée de rencontrer ma sœur qui le rend dans cet état. C'est le fait de rencontrer ma famille entière. Expliqua Mahiro.

\- Je vois toujours pas le problème. Ta belle famille n'est pas horrible, enfin tu t'en plains pas. Rétorqua Yuya, comprenant de moins en moins.

\- Bah en faite, le problème c'est pas la famille pour lui, c'est plutôt qui compose cette famille. Dit-elle, un petit sourire énigmatique.

\- Et qui… ? Demanda-t-elle, prudemment.

\- La famille de Kyo. Souffla le Tigre dans sa transe."

Yuya se figea à son tour. Pour une surprise, c'était une sacrée surprise. Kyo et Mahiro avait un lien parental, du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait compris. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour ça que la jeune femme s'était figée comme une statue. Le nom du démon lui avait rappelée sa "grosse bêtise". La serveuse resta plantée près du bar, dos à son patron, lui aussi figé. Mahiro faillit exploser de rire à cette vue prenante. Elle sortit son téléphone et en prit une belle photo. Ce qui eut l'effet de les réveiller.

La journée passa plus ou moins sans problème. Il y avait eu des clients, des habitués. Tigre Rouge essayait d'esquiver la paperasse mais Mahiro réussissait à le faire retourner dans son bureau. Yuya finissait bientôt son service, encore une trentaine de minutes. Il devait être près de 17h, lorsqu'elle finit de faire la vaisselle pour ensuite aller se changer. Comme à son habitude, elle regardait son portable. Elle avait reçu deux coups de téléphones de la part de Sakuya et d'un numéro inconnu. Elle avait aussi reçu un SMS de la part de Nobunaga pour le dîner de ce soir. La serveuse envoya rapidement sa réponse à son voisin. Elle se changea et rappela sa sœur.

" _Allô ?_

\- Tu m'as appelé ? Questionna la blonde, en sortant du bar.

 _\- Oui, je me suis inquiétée quand ce matin, on ne t'a pas trouvé avec Kyo._

\- J'ai un travail, je ne peux pas rester au lit toute la journée comme lui. Soupira-t-elle.

 _\- Tu aurais pu laisser une note. Tu ne sais pas la frousse que j'ai eu quant il a débarqué comme un diable dans la chambre de Kyoshiro._

\- Désolée… mais attend, tu faisais quoi dans la chambre de Kyoshiro ? Pouffa la blonde.

 _\- Je sais pas du tout ce que tu imagines, mais ce n'est pas ça ! Hurla la jeune femme à travers le portable._

\- Bon, je suppose que le numéro inconnu appartient à l'autre débile ? Lança-t-elle, en changeant de sujet.

 _\- Si tu veux parler de Kyo, oui, c'est bien son numéro._

\- Bon je te laisse, je dois me préparer pour mon dîner. Et je ne veux pas en reparler, j'y vais point barre ! S'exclama la serveuse, en raccrochant après un bref "au revoir"."

Yuya rangea son portable dans son sac et chercha ses clefs. Le temps de la conversation téléphonique, elle était arrivée à son appartement. Elle rentra à l'intérieur après avoir extirpé ses clefs. Elle avait encore une heure ou deux pour se préparer à ce dîner. Elle méritait une bonne douche. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la prendre hier à cause d'un satané démon. Yuya fila sous la douche pour se détendre sous une pluie d'eau chaude. Elle avait le loisir de laisser son esprit vagabonder, et ses pensées furent accaparées par un corbeau aux yeux rubis. La serveuse secoua sa tête, elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Dans moins de deux heure, elle allait être dans un restaurant avec un parfait gentleman. Enfin en apparence du moins. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Oda, la jeune femme avait une graine de doute plantée en elle. Il avait agi étrangement. Il sentait le danger. La jeune blonde frissonna au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre. Ses yeux bleus étaient presque glacés, une lueur sinistre les avait traversés. Yuya ferma les yeux et fit fuir les pensées négatives. Elle finit par sortir de la douche. Elle s'emmitoufla dans une serviette moelleuse. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, vérifiant si elle n'avait pas un air de zombie collé au visage. Elle ne semblait pas mal en point, cela devrait pouvoir se faire. Elle descendit son regard émeraude sur son cou. Elle lâcha un lourd soupir de reproches envers elle-même. Ça, c'était un défi de taille. Elle allait avoir le choix entre le fond de teint et un col roulé. Elle n'aurait pas assez de fond de teint pour recouvrir autant de marques. Heureusement, la chance était de son côté. La nuit restait glaciale en ce début de printemps. La jeune femme s'habilla de vêtements qu'elle trouvait à la fois chic et confortable. Elle se maquilla légèrement afin de ne pas passer pour un clown trop peinturluré. Elle attacha ses cheveux blonds à l'aide d'un ruban rose, et s'examina dans la glace. Elle n'était pas trop mal pour ce soir. C'était un dîner amical, enfin pour elle. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop comment son voisin voyait leur relation, mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Le téléphone de la serveuse sonna, une sonnerie particulière. Chanson qu'elle avait mis pour le numéro du démon aux yeux rouges. Elle regarda longuement son portable, avant de se lancer.

"Allô ? Décrocha-t-elle, essayant de prendre un ton froid.

 _\- T'as finalement appris à utiliser ton portable ? Se moqua la voix de l'autre côté._

\- Oui, et j'ai appris qu'on pouvait bloquer les appels indésirables comme les tiens. Rétorqua-t-elle, acide.

 _\- Tu penses pouvoir bloquer mes appels, Planche à pain ? Défia-t-il_

\- Je vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait. Répliqua-t-elle.

 _\- Tu risques de le regretter amèrement. Prévint-il, d'une voix sombre._

\- Je vois pas en quoi. J'ai parfaitement bien vécu jusqu'à présent sans toi, tu ne m'es pas indispensable. Lâcha la serveuse, agacée.

 _\- Elle devait pas être terrible ta vie dans ce cas. Pouffa le démon._

\- Kyo… tes remarques merdiques, le monde s'en passera volontiers alors ferme-la. Soupira Yuya, sur le point de raccrocher.

 _\- Pff ! Le monde ne tournerait pas sans moi Planche à pain ! Ricana Kyo._

\- Crois-moi, il tournera cent fois mieux sans toi. Au revoir, pense un peu à la planète et **déKyotise** toi ! Dit-elle, en raccrochant sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre."

Elle passa son portable en silencieux. La blonde n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangée par des opportuns. Elle rangea son portable dans son sac et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle était prête à affronter ce dîner avec Oda Nobunaga. La sonnerie de la porte retentit d'ailleurs dans l'appartement vide. Sakuya avait sûrement des choses de prévu. La jeune femme colla un sourire à ses lèvres et partit ouvrir à son voisin. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit volontiers. Yuya était prête à passer du bon temps, loin d'un certain démon, bouillant certainement de rage qu'elle lui ait raccroché au nez.

* * *

Bon pour le mot en gras, j'avais prévu de vous le balancer comme ça, sans le mettre en valeur. Puis je me suis dit, ce ne serait pas sympa (je ne suis pas si méchante que ça au fond ! XD), au début je voulais mettre **déKyoïste** mais ça le faisait pas du tout, donc j'ai changé en **déKyotise.** Si vous avez remarqué les propos de Yuya, elle ordonne presque à Kyo de se suicider pour le bien de la planète. (On ne peut pas **déKyotiser** Kyo. Parce que c'est Kyo quoi.)

J'espère que vous trépignez d'impatience pour la suite, parce que le but de ce chapitre, c'est de vous faire languir en attendant le chapitre suivant ! Le prochain chapitre sera la fin de l'entrée et l'entracte pour le plat principal ! Il sera sûrement plus long que la plupart des chapitres. Il sera plus long à sortir aussi. Et je sais que vous rêvez de dévorer le plat principal ! ;)

Je vais en rester là et éviter de vous titiller davantage. Une petite review ?

Bisous !


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour, Bonsoir...

Alors je vous ai dit que ce chapitre serait plus long à sortir... et bien non ! Parce que j'ai passé ma soirée dessus, vous l'avez plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu ! (Ne suis-je pas gentille ? J'ai passé plus de 5h pour le finir et vous le poster ! Xp) Et en plus avant le mois de décembre ! Cela veut dire que pour le mois de décembre, vous serez dans l'action de la fiction ! N'est-ce pas super ? :D

Yuya82 : Je suis cruelle ! Je suis une **_Cruelle Diablesse !_** (petite dédicace au 101 Dalmatiens ! XD)

Neliia : Non, je n'ai pas honte ! XD Et encore là, je n'ai pas honte, je l'ai précisé pourtant que ce chapitre était pour vous faire languir ! Pour tes deux questions : Tu verras... enfin tu liras !

Tsume-en-Force : Oui ! Je suis sadique !

Au début, la première fois que j'ai écrit ce passage. Yuya pétait une véritable crise et hurlait comme une demeurée en réveillant toute la maison. Puis j'ai relu une review de la part de Neliia (celle qui m'a inspiré à écrire cette fiction), et j'ai décidé de faire autrement. Au lieu de faire sa crise de folle vierge frigide, j'ai décidé de lui faire une réaction à la fois choquée et réfléchie. Et puis j'ai pensé que cela faisait plutôt originale.

Non, non. Il l'a déshabillée, je n'ai pas mis de précision si elle était en sous-vêtements ou entièrement nue. Et oui, du point de vue de Kyo, elle a tout gâché ! XD Ben... il a pas pu faire ce qu'il voulait ce matin... alors bon... je dirais plutôt qu'il est en colère et très... mais très frustré de la situation. XD

Désolée de casser tes espoirs sur cette histoire de " _La Jalousie de Kyo ! Tome 1_ ", mais cela ne se passera pas comme ça. Disons que ce n'est pas pour maintenant les précisions du monde obscure dans lequel Kyo et Nobunaga sont, mais ça arrivera prochainement. Il y aura plus d'explications sur le monde sombre à partir du prochain chapitre. Tout sera mis sous les feux des projecteurs très prochainement.

... ouais... Yuya est assez stupide, mais c'est pour l'histoire. De toute façon, comme dit Kyo, elle est stupide, et je ne fais que le confirmer dans mon histoire ! XD Puis elle s'attire que des ennuis et c'est le but... dans un sens je me dis que ma Yuya est assez fidèle à celle du manga dans un autre contexte ! XD Bah ouais, il est trop fort ! XD

Bon, mon avis sur ce chapitre : Je suis passé à la vitesse supérieure, parce que je me dis que je n'ai plus besoin de laisser pendre le suspens. (en plus ça me soûlait un peu d'essayer de ralentir l'histoire avec des passages plats qui servent presque à rien !) Donc il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre, qui n'est pas centré sur Kyo mais sur la relation ambiguë de Yuya et Oda. Yuya se retrouvera un peu moins stupide dans le prochain chapitre !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

L'ambiance était douce et paisible. Yuya était confortablement assise dans sa chaise. La table était nappée de tissus blancs immaculés. Les verres en cristal contenaient un liquide rouge sombre. Les assiettes pleinement servies n'attendaient que d'être entamées. La blonde écoutait distraitement son homologue. Sa voix résonnait suavement dans cette pièce privée. La jeune femme était comme englobée par la présence de ce charmant personnage. Il ressemblerait presque à l'ange Michaël. Vêtu entièrement de blanc, ses cheveux blonds pâles tombant sur ses épaules carrés et larges, ses yeux d'un bleu ciel peu commun. Oda Nobunaga était comme un ange devant elle, la purifiant des traces maléfiques de cet idiot de démon. Cet idiot qui l'avait tellement fascinée qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses bras musclés. Que faisait-il d'ailleurs son démon ? Bouillonnait-il de rage ? Après tout, elle lui avait raccroché au nez. La blonde imaginait bien la colère dans laquelle son ange noir devait être. L'intensité de ses yeux rouges regarderait au plus profond de son âme. Enflammant son corps et son cœur, faisant naître un brasier grignotant ses barrières et attirant les papillons virevoltants. La jeune femme ressassait la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses yeux rubis. C'était un moment si… intime. Le feu monta à ses joues à ce souvenir.

"Yuya ? Ça va ? S'enquit son voisin, en lui prenant la main dans la sienne, la faisant revenir à lui.

\- Euh… oui, oui. C'est juste que j'ai un peu chaud tout d'un coup ! Réussit-elle à dire en lui donnant un sourire hésitant.

\- Êtes-vous fiévreuse ? S'inquiéta-t-il, en resserrant son emprise sur sa main.

\- Non, ce doit être à cause du vin. Rassura la blonde, en donnant un rapide coup d'œil à son verre à moitié vide."

Yuya se sentait affreusement gênée en cet instant. Bien qu'elle avait remis cette cause sur le vin, ses joues empourprées étaient dues à ce démon. Elle qui avait voulu passer une soirée tranquille, loin de lui. Il s'accaparait ses pensées maintenant. Pourquoi pensait-elle autant à lui ? Elle avait coupé son téléphone pour ça non ? Pour être seul à seul avec son beau voisin, et se tenir éloignée de l'autre abruti qui lui pourrissait la vie. Yuya sentit une légère caresse sur le dos de sa main. Elle redressa son regard vers le visage épanoui de son partenaire. Ses émeraudes rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de Nobunaga. Ils étaient si différents des yeux incandescents de Kyo. Ils étaient moins expressifs, plus glacials. La blonde ne pouvait pas réellement savoir à quoi il pensait, comme avec Kyo. Cependant pour elle, Kyo semblait plus rassurant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être constamment en garde, malgré leurs disputes incessantes. Avec Oda, la jeune femme faisait très attention. Elle essayait de deviner chaque geste qu'il pourrait faire, afin de le repousser si il allait trop loin. Nobunaga continuait de lui caresser le dos de la main, avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut la serveuse. Les lèvres de son voisin étaient froides. Très froides contrairement à celle de son démon de braise. Yuya était incapable de retirer sa main. Nobunaga se leva et fit le tour de la table, la main de la blonde toujours dans la sienne. Il posa son autre main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'attirèrent et se fascinèrent. La blonde sentit la main de son voisin monter dans son cou, chatouillant la limite entre la laine et sa peau frileuse.

"Euh… Oda…, essaya la blonde pour repousser son voisin."

Nobunaga fit taire la jeune fille, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme se figea sur place. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la blonde, demandant l'accès à son antre. Instinctivement, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et ce dernier pénétra la bouche soyeuse de la serveuse. Lentement, il parcourait chaque centimètre, découvrant chaque recoin. Yuya se laissa faire. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le repousser et ce baiser n'était pas si horrible. Il n'était pas aussi savoureux que ceux de son démon, mais elle n'arrivait pas le repousser. La main de Nobunaga enserrait la sienne comme s'il voulait ancrer sa poigne sur sa peau. Il s'éloigna du visage encore quelque peu surpris de la demoiselle blonde.

"Excusez-moi… je n'aurais pas du…, s'excusa-t-il un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres."

Yuya plongea son regard encore hébété dans le bleu glace de son interlocuteur. Ses iris bleus la glacèrent. Un voile sombre avait recouvert ses yeux, faisant frissonner la blonde. Ses prunelles reflétaient une chose profondément sinistre en lui. La serveuse se rappela alors de cette nuit, où ils s'étaient revus juste après la fête. Elle frémit de peur. Une panique sourde la prit. Elle retira vivement sa main et se dégagea de lui. Elle débita une excuse minable et à peine audible pour ensuite s'enfuir en courant. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait mais elle voulait être loin de son voisin pour l'instant.

Kyo regardait son smartphone d'un air sombre. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui raccroche au nez comme cette planche à pain venait de le faire. Il l'avait rappelée deux fois mais cette garce ne répondait pas. En compagnie de Bontenmaru et de Yukimura, qui étaient tout deux venu à l'improviste pour parler des derniers mouvements de Nobunaga, leur ennemi commun.

"La petite Yuya te donne du fil à retordre on dirait, mon petit Kyo. S'esclaffa grassement le borgne.

\- Il y a une première à tout, mon petit Kyo. Poursuivit Yukimura.

\- Vos gueules. Vous avez rien de mieux à faire. S'énerva le démon.

\- Non ! Répondirent-ils, en chœur."

Kyo les fusilla du regard. Il était furieux et ces deux imbéciles n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il passait vraiment une soirée merdique à écouter les conneries d'une bête borgne et d'un ivrogne en manque de femmes. Il s'apprêtait à les faire sortir à coup de pieds mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, pour se fracasser contre le mur. De ses rubis flamboyants de colère, il allait incendier les nouveaux imbéciles suicidaires. Il tomba sur Tigre Rouge et Mahiro complètement essoufflés. Kyoshiro derrière eux, le visage étrangement trop sérieux et grave. Ce n'était pas bon signe et il espérait que ce ne soit pas aussi grave que l'expression de son meilleur ami. Le démon attendit donc que l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

"Kyo… Nobunaga… près de… de… Yuya. Réussit à articuler Tigre Rouge en reprenant son souffle."

Sans même demander davantage, Kyo s'était levé et partit comme un ouragan balayant tout sur son passage. Il bouscula Tigre et Kyoshiro d'un brusque coup d'épaule. Bontenmaru resta assis, sur le point d'éclater de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami réagir au quart de tour pour une femme. Yukimura avait un large sourire, en allant à la suite du démon. Kyo venait de faire voler la porte d'entrée, tout en s'acharnant sur son portable.

"Putain de merde ! Cette sale gamine !" pensait-il, en jetant avec violence son téléphone contre le bitume.

Yukimura arriva à sa suite. Voyant le cadavre du portable, il arrêta son ami démoniaque. Ce dernier était prêt à lui foutre un coup de coude en plein visage, mais le jeune homme esquiva habilement. Le démon s'apprêtait à lui donner un autre coup, mais le jeune homme le prit de court en lui envoyant une gifle.

"Calme-toi, Kyo. M'attaquer alors que je veux seulement t'aider. Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Sourit-il, en levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- Yukimura…, pesta le ténébreux.

\- La petite Yuya t'a bien retourné le cerveau mon petit Kyo ! Se réjouit-il, en élargissant son sourire."

Kyo lança un regard noir à son ami, élargissant encore son sourire devenu moqueur. Le ténébreux se retourna et d'un pas plus calme, il s'éloigna de Yukimura. Sur le point de tourner au coin de la rue, il percuta quelqu'un. Le démon grogna son mécontentement, avant de poser les yeux sur la personne qui l'avait malencontreusement bousculée. Il fut surpris de voir sa Planche à pain, silencieuse et regardant le sol. Elle qui était toujours la première à râler. La jeune blonde s'excusa piteusement, avant de le contourner, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol. Yuya n'avait pas son mordant habituel et cela intrigua le jeune homme. Il la retint par un bras et tenta de la secouer d'une manière subtile mais à sa façon. Il la retourna et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Il força l'accès à sa bouche, et un baiser fiévreux commença. Après quelques minutes, Kyo sentit la serveuse se débattre. Elle lui infligea une violente gifle qui les sépara. La blonde avait les joues rougies, des perles salées au coin des yeux et le souffle saccadé. Les grands yeux verts de Yuya étaient remplis de détresse. Ses prunelles émeraudes montraient la peur, la panique et, chose rare chez la blonde, l'impuissance. Son corps tremblait sous ses sanglots muets. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient en une complainte silencieuse. Le démon lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas trop comment réconforter, mais il avait vu pas mal de gens le faire. Avec sa mémoire sélective, le ténébreux avait du mal à faire les bons gestes. Après une dizaine de minutes, son t-shirt noir était trempé de larmes mais il passa outre. Sa planche à pain s'était calmé. Son corps ne tremblait plus et il l'entendait renifler disgracieusement. Il s'éloigna pour remarquer le visage confis de la serveuse. Cette dernière se dégagea de la prise de son mouchoir provisoire.

"Putain… t'étais la dernière personne que je voulais voir ! Railla-t-elle, d'une voix cassée.

\- C'est réciproque Planche à pain, et tu me dois un t-shirt. Rétorqua-t-il, en désignant son haut trempé.

\- C'est toi qui voulait me servir de mouchoir. Réfuta-t-elle, en lui donnant un pauvre sourire moqueur.

\- Pourquoi tu chiales ? Ton rencard s'est mal passé ? Laisse-moi deviner… il t'a plaqué. Ricana-t-il, en changeant subtilement de sujet.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que le monde se porterait mieux sans toi, alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Répliqua la blonde sarcastique.

\- Pour faire tourner le monde. Je t'ai déjà dit que le monde ne tournerait pas sans moi. Répondit-il, en souriant moqueur."

Yuya grimaça à cette phrase. Son monde à elle tournait très bien sans lui. Elle fit volte-face, prête à prendre le chemin du retour. Yukimura la stoppa, en l'interpellant. Le jeune homme à la chevelure hirsute s'approcha d'elle, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Saluant énergiquement la jeune femme de la main.

"Yuya ! Ma petite puce ! S'exclama-t-il, tout guilleret.

\- Yukimura. Dit-elle, tout de suite sur ses gardes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris ton message la dernière fois ! Je ne te ferai rien ! Devenons amis plutôt. Sourit-il, en tendant la main à la jeune demoiselle."

Yuya fixa la main du jeune homme. Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Yukimura ne semblait pas être de mauvaise foi et il semblait sincère. La jeune blonde lui prit la main et lui fit un petit sourire. Ce dernier se proposa pour la raccompagner chez elle. Ce qu'elle ne refusa pas. Ils laissèrent donc un démon seul, en face de chez lui, et sûrement fulminant de rage contre son ami à la joie trop immense. Yukimura était de très bonne compagnie. La jeune femme découvrait une facette différente de la nuit de leur rencontre. Il était amusant et très perspicace. Il voyait à travers elle. Elle n'était pourtant pas aussi transparente que sa sœur, mais il était capable de voir ses états d'âme, ses sentiments cachés et bien d'autres. La blonde s'était promise de ne jamais avoir le Sanada sur son dos. Cela aurait été une très grave erreur d'avoir ce jeune homme charmant, bien qu'un peu pervers, comme ennemi. Yukimura Sanada était tout simplement redoutable quant on le connaissait et on se félicitait de l'avoir comme ami. Les deux nouveaux amis parlèrent pendant tout le long du trajet, et une certaine complicité était née entre eux. Bien qu'ils avaient principalement parlé de Kyo et de leur première rencontre grâce à ce dernier. Ils se quittèrent devant l'appartement de la jeune blonde. La porte s'ouvrit d'ailleurs brusquement quand Yuya inséra la clef dans la serrure. La serveuse fut surprise de voir le visage inquiet de sa grande sœur. La brune fit entrer maladroitement Yuya et referma violemment la porte au nez du Sanada.

"Tu sais que c'est impoli ce que tu viens de faire ? Fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Je m'en fiche ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! J'ai vu Oda rentrer mais tu n'étais pas avec lui ! J'ai imaginé le pire qu'il a pu te faire ! J'ai eu peur qu'il t'enferme dans une de ces caves moisies ! S'écria-t-elle, en faisant des gestes dans tout les sens.

\- Doucement sœurette ! Ce n'est pas un psychopathe. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser ça ? Calma la serveuse.

\- Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone ! Répliqua la brune, en montrant son historique d'appel.

\- Tu m'as appelé dix fois ?! Et t'as appelé Kyoshiro trois fois ? S'étonna Yuya, en prenant le portable de sa sœur.

\- Oui ! Parce que tu ne répondais pas. Je m'inquiétais et il était le seul à qui j'ai pensé ! Tenta de s'expliquer Sakuya rougissante, en reprenant son portable.

\- Excuse-moi, j'avais mis mon portable en silencieux pour ne pas être dérangée. Sourit la blonde, en voyant les deux tâches rouges colorant les joues de la brune."

Sakuya babilla d'autres explications sur sa relation avec l'apprenti médecin. Yuya abandonna sa sœur pour aller se changer et partir dormir. Dans son petit lit, la jeune femme regardait le plafond. Ses pensées étaient accaparés par deux hommes. Le premier blond ressemblant à un ange et le deuxième ressemblant à un démon. Ils étaient le parfait opposé. Nobunaga était un vrai gentleman avec des manières tandis que Kyo était abrupte et faisait tout pour la mettre en colère. Cependant, elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec le démon qu'avec l'ange. La serveuse secoua la tête, il était impossible que le démon soit plus rassurant que l'ange. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, bien décidée à dormir et entamer le lendemain avec bonne humeur.

Le lendemain, Yuya fut réveillé par sa sonnerie de téléphone. En rechignant, elle décrocha son appareil téléphonique. Avec une voix aussi sexy que celle d'un ours sortant de l'hibernation, elle grogna sa mauvaise humeur.

"Allô ? Si c'est toi l'abruti, je veux pas te parler !

 _\- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous entendre de si bon matin Mademoiselle Shiina. Pouffa une voix grave autre que Kyo._

\- Oda ? Excusez-moi, je pensais que c'était… euh… quelqu'un d'autre ! S'excusa prestement la jeune femme.

 _\- Ce n'est rien, vous ne vous attendiez sûrement pas que je vous appelle si tôt dans la journée. Rigola-t-il._

\- Pour tout vous dire, oui…, hum, que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, parfaitement réveillée.

 _\- Je voulais savoir, si cela vous intéressez de passer un moment avec moi… ce soir et avoir une conversation à propos d'hier soir._

\- Oh, oui bien sur ! Avec plaisir. Je vous retrouve chez vous après mon travail ! S'exclama la blonde, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

 _\- Très bien. À ce soir, Yuya._

\- À ce soir ! Dit-elle, en raccrochant."

La serveuse regarda son portable encore quelques instants. Elle était encore un peu étonnée de recevoir un appel de si bon matin de la part de son voisin. Bien qu'un peu perplexe, la jeune femme ne s'attarda pas trop sur ses réflexions. Elle se leva pour aller au travail. Dans la cuisine, sa sœur faisait le petit-déjeuner. La blonde arriva et s'installa sur la table où des tartines grillées au beurre l'attendait, avec un bon café fumant. Sakuya se versait un verre de yaourt à boire à la fraise. Elle s'installa en face de sa sœur et entama une tartine à son tour.

"Alors, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? S'intéressa Yuya.

\- Avec Tokito, on va être interne à l'hôpital du coin. On va aller voir comment ça se passe aujourd'hui. Et toi ? Répondit la brune, en grignotant sa tartine.

\- Le travail comme d'habitude. Je rentrerai sûrement tard ce soir. Renseigna la blonde, en buvant son café."

Après s'être remplie la panse, Yuya quitta sa sœur pour aller travailler. Arrivée sur son lieu de travail, elle retrouva Tigre Rouge et Mahiro. Ces derniers astiquaient les tables dans un silence de mort. L'atmosphère semblait plus ou moins lourde, voir étouffante. La jeune blonde partit se changer avant de décider de briser ce silence de plomb. En revenant, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Lâchant un soupir d'agacement, la jeune femme frappa dans ses mains, faisant sortir les deux personnes de leur transe.

"Tiens tu es là, Yuya ! S'exclama Mahiro d'un sourire coincé.

\- Oui, depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? C'est une atmosphère à repousser les clients ! Fit-elle remarquer, en désignant l'endroit vide.

\- Ils viendront en temps et en heure. Sourit Tigre.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes si tendus avec moi ? Interrogea la blonde, inquisitrice.

\- On a juste eu une petite broutille de rien du tout ! N'est-ce pas Mahiro ! Tenta d'esquiver son patron.

\- Oui, rien de bien important. Renchérit sa petite amie."

La serveuse lâcha un nouveau soupir. Elle abandonnait. Ces deux-là ne savaient pas lui mentir, mais elle se contenterait de ce piteux mensonge. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller chercher la petite bête. La journée passa comme à son habitude à la différence du comportement légèrement étrange de Mahiro et de Tigre Rouge à son encontre. Il devait être près de 19h lorsqu'elle quittait le travail. Elle alla directement chez son voisin. Elle sonna à la porte de son appartement. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme blond. Il était encore dans son costume de travail, bien que la cravate n'était plus là. Il invita la jeune femme à entrer et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle pénétra l'appartement de Nobunaga. Elle le suivit jusque dans le salon, où ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

"Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Proposa-t-il, humblement.

\- Non, merci. Refusa-t-elle, poliment.

\- Dans ce cas, pouvons-nous parler d'hier soir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler à propos d'hier soir ? S'enquit la blonde.

\- De notre relation. Répondit Nobunaga, en lui prenant les mains.

\- Notre relation est un peu instable. Je ne veux pas vous donner des espoirs inutiles, mais pour l'instant, il vaut mieux en rester là. Avoua Yuya, en voyant où il voulait en venir."

Elle jeta un regard vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait un visage impassible, mais dans ses yeux une colère sourde y régnait. Il ne semblait pas satisfait de la réponse de la jeune femme. Une panique sourde s'empara de la serveuse. Elle s'excusa, retira sa main de celle de son voisin et se leva pour partir. Son cœur battait énergiquement pour la prévenir du danger si elle restait plus longtemps. S'apprêtant à partir, la blonde salua son hôte et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, elle fut retenu violemment par l'homme blond. Il la retourna vers lui. Le visage toujours impassible et ses yeux à glacer le sang. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et l'embrassa sauvagement. La jeune femme le gifla pour le repousser. Elle tenta de s'éloigner mais Nobunaga l'attrapa par les cheveux et la fit revenir vers lui, en tirant d'un coup sec, arrachant un cri de douleur à la blonde. Yuya se mit à se débattre, mais il la fit taire en la frappant au ventre. La serveuse eut le souffle coupé par ce coup. Elle toussa légèrement en essayant de respirer. La main toujours dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme, Oda tira un autre coup pour lui faire redresser la tête. Il déposa férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes. De sa main libre, il arracha les premiers boutons du chemisier de la blonde. De ses mains, il empoigna les deux bras de la jeune femme et les plaqua le long de son corps avec une telle force, que sur ses arrière-bras elle aurait des bleus. Nobunaga tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras, embrassant vicieusement son cou encore parsemé de suçons de la part du ténébreux. Le corps de la blonde se crispa au contact de la langue du blond. Ce dernier se réjouissait de laisser sa marque sur la peau laiteuse de la serveuse. Yuya gigotait dans ses bras. Elle essayait désespérément de se dégager de cet homme. Elle sentit ses dents s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair, cherchant à transpercer son épiderme. Elle gémit de douleur, à cette morsure soudaine. Ses larmes perlaient à ses prunelles vertes. Oda releva le nez de son cou et huma le parfum de peur émanant de la jeune femme blonde. Un sombre et vicieux sourire éclaira son visage. Du bout de la langue, il lécha les perles d'eau salée. Yuya retint un sentiment de dégoût la prendre. Un ange ? Ce type n'en avait que l'apparence. Il était un monstre à l'apparence bienfaitrice d'un saint. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, cette expression était tellement vraie. La jeune femme regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté à la fois son instinct et sa sœur. Le goût aigre des regrets et de la peur sur le palais, la serveuse décida de se défaire de l'emprise de cet ange machiavélique. Avec un regain d'énergie désespérée, la jeune femme lui donna un coup de tête. Le même qui avait fait reculer Kyo aux yeux de démon. Cela eut le même effet sur Nobunaga. Sans attendre qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits, Yuya fila le plus vite possible. Elle détala loin de lui.

La jeune femme blonde venait d'atteindre son appartement. Elle avait claqué la porte si brutalement que Sakuya arriva en courant. Elle avait les cheveux trempés, un sèche-cheveux à la main et une brosse dans l'autre, dans son pyjama en flanelle jaune pastel. Elle tenait entre son épaule et son oreille son portable. Elle était en conversation avec Kyoshiro. La jeune brune se dépêcha de poser sa brosse sur la commode près de l'entrée et de récupérer son téléphone de sa main libre. Elle retira son téléphone de son oreille pour parler avec la blonde. Elle constata l'apparence de la blonde. Cette dernière était dépareillée comme si quelqu'un l'avait agressé, ou bien qu'elle avait du se rhabiller en express après avoir été prise sur le fait.

"Ça va Yuya ? S'enquit sa sœur, en la voyant si livide.

\- Oui... je… je… je vais… bien… rien de particulier , réussit-elle à répondre d'une petite voix.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu sembles… comment dire… apeurée. Informa la brune, en jaugeant la réaction de sa petite sœur."

La serveuse abandonna sa sœur à l'entrée, avec sa réflexion. Son mutisme en disait beaucoup sur la situation et son visage plus pâle que pâle. La jeune femme entra dans sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur son tapis. Elle avait l'impression de voir son monde s'écroulait en une soirée. Elle avait un don pour attirer les mauvais garçons. Le portable de Yuya vibra deux fois avant de s'arrêter. Un clignotement indiquait qu'elle avait reçu un SMS. La blonde s'empara de son téléphone et ouvrit le message. Son cœur se glaça en le lisant. Elle sentait son sang devenir un iceberg. Elle finit par lâcher le téléphone et s'écroula par terre sur les fesses. Son corps tremblait, ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la soutenir. Un long frisson pénible et terrifiant remonta le long de son échine. Elle revit les yeux sombres et glacés de son voisin blond. Elle n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler la violence dont il avait fait preuve quant elle lui avait annoncé son refus. Les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme se posa sur le message encore ouvert sur son portable. La peur et l'angoisse germait de cette graine, plantée dans son cœur.

" _Tu es mienne maintenant ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas, peu importe où tu iras !_

 _Oda N._ "

* * *

Bon comme vous l'avez constaté... l'action arrive enfin ! De la véritable action ! La raison même de cette fiction arrive ! Vous allez avoir envie de me tuer, de m'arracher la gorge et autres trucs... mais je vous ferai quand même rager dans les prochains chapitres ! Oda va montrer sa véritable nature ! Vous allez avoir ce que vous rêvez le plus : une Yuya qui matte un Kyo, un Kyo qui matte un Nobunaga et les mises en couples ! Sans oublier les jalousies et tout ce qui suit ! Les explications sur cette mafia dont vous n'avez entendu parler qu'une fois ! Enfin bref... plein de choses vous attend prochainement !

Et comme je vous fais baver en haut... je me calme pour la suite...

Alors pour le dîner, je pense que certains s'attendaient à plus, en faite j'avais prévu de quelque chose de plus grandiose... mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et c'est devenu ce que vous avez lu. Enfin il se passe quelque chose tout de même... Oda embrasse Yuya et elle s'enfuit toute chamboulée... ce qui amène à la suite, où il l'agresse et qu'elle prend conscience que c'est pas un type bien. C'était pour rendre Yuya moins stupide pour la suite. (comme on dirait : elle dormira moins conne cette nuit. XD) Et comme vous avez sûrement remarqué la fin. Oda va traquer notre petite Yuya, morte de trouille à l'idée de se retrouver avec lui à présent. Et tout ça pour... et je m'arrête là pour ne pas vous spoiler la suite ! Comme je suis cruelle ! XD Non mais vous le savez sûrement vu comment vous êtes très intelligents et que vous suivez ardemment ma fiction ! :D

Bon dans le prochain, on reverra le petit Sasuke ! On rencontrera la famille de Kyo et on répondra à une question de Neliia ! :D

Bisous !


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour, alors voilà... je m'excuse pour le retard... j'avais une grosse panne d'inspiration. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour la rencontre familiale. Je n'ai réussi que très récemment à le faire. Donc voilà, voilà...

Neliia : Oui, elle prend cher et tu n'as encore rien vu. Bah... je t'avais dit que tu m'avais inspiré ^^. Bah le voici, bon... je te spoile pas avant le chapitre parce que cela ne se fait pas ! Donc tu verras.

C'est vrai que tu en as sûrement beaucoup, mais tu ne m'en as posé que deux et c'était : "Qu'est-ce que Sakuya faisait dans la chambre de Kyoshiro ?" et "Quel est le lien exact entre Kyo et Mahiro ?". La réponse à ta deuxième question sera en dessous, tandis que la première se fera plus tard. J'espère que la réponse te fera plaisir... (et même si elle ne te fait pas plaisir, il faudra t'y faire ! xD)

Oui, et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, tu n'as encore rien vu ! Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions (même si je le voulais) parce que pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite encore à la façon dont il va le découvrir, mais ça va se faire.

Bah moi j'adore les sushis ! XD Mais je ne serais pas suicidaire... donc je ne dirais pas que tu adores les sushis ! De rien. Cela m'est venu sur le coup ! XD

Yuya82 : Je t'ai dit que j'étais une _**Cruelle Diablesse**_ ! xD

Andouille Cuite : Oui, j'ai des années d'expériences pour ça ! Je fais rager tout le monde avec mes écrits, surtout mes amies. xD

Breaker : Merci ^^ ne t'inquiète pas Kyo s'en chargera en temps voulu (enfin quand moi je voudrais surtout ! xD)

Yakyo : Merci, et bien pour te dire, je ne sais pas... j'ai reçu quelques reviews anonymes (pas signé), donc je ne peux pas te dire. ^^

Hizamaru : Merci, et tu as la réponse à ta question ! xD

Mon avis sur ce chapitre : Alors voilà... je trouve qu'il ressemble à un patchwork ! Il y aura sûrement des moments où vous ne comprendrez rien... parce que je saute d'un moment à un autre... enfin c'est mon opinion. Je trouve qu'il y a des transactions qui se passent très mal, et je pense que ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre. Il y en aura sûrement d'autres comme ça. Des chapitres dont je n'arrive pas à écrire et donc je m'efforce ce qui donne un rendu très mauvais. Surtout envers les sentiments des personnages qui passent sous trappe, parce que tout ce que je veux, c'est de le finir rapidement pour passer à autre chose. Donc si vous le trouvez mal écrit contrairement à d'habitude, c'est normal. Je ne cherche pas spécialement une excuse parce que mis à part que je n'étais pas inspirée et que tout ce que je voulais c'était que Kyo remarque les traces que Yuya avait sur le cou... c'est uniquement tout un baratin pour arriver à ce petit moment. (Et je pense que même ce moment est mal décrit) Si j'ai un petit moment, je pense peut-être refaire cette scène. Donc je ne suis pas super fière de ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Yuya se réveilla en sursautant. Elle était dans sa chambre, espérant que la soirée d'hier n'était qu'un simple mauvais rêve. La jeune femme constata l'état de sa chambre. Tout était comme d'habitude, rien de bien spécial, mis à part le portable gisant sur le plancher. La blonde se dépêcha de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures pour tomber en avant sur le sol. Elle tendit le bras pour récupérer son cellulaire. Les pieds sur le bord de son lit, et le reste de son corps sur le sol, la jeune fille vérifia ses messages. Essayant de regarder ceux de datant d'hier, elle chercha un SMS bien particulier. Celui que son voisin à l'allure d'ange lui avait envoyée. La jeune femme trouva bien le dit message. Message, faisant perler de discrètes larmes salées. La peur ancrée en elle, se réveilla comme un feu dévastateur. Son corps se mit à trembler. La blonde ne savait que faire dans ce genre de situation, ou du moins elle n'avait pas envie que le même drame ne se reproduise. Ce drame qui avait privé Yuya et Sakuya de leur frère. La serveuse s'en voulait terriblement, car c'était de sa faute… si son frère Nozomu était mort dans un "accident". La jeune femme resta longtemps ainsi, à faire remonter le passé tout en regardant son plafond. Après de longues réflexions, la blonde décida de se lever et d'aller travailler. Elle ne devait pas rester ici à ruminer et à déprimer. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et cela risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille de sa grande sœur. Prête à partir dans la plus grande discrétion possible, et à éviter son voisin malsain, elle ouvrit la porte.

« Yuya ? Interpella sa sœur. »

La serveuse sursauta en entendant son nom. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, encore en pyjama, son portable à la main. Elle semblait tout juste se réveiller, ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens. La plus grande des sœurs s'approcha de la plus jeune, en lui tendant son portable. Yuya regarda l'écran, en voyant le numéro de son patron s'afficher, elle le prit et le porta à son oreille.

« Tigre ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

 _\- Ah ! Enfin ! Tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable ! S'exclama-t-il._

\- Désolée… j'ai du te zapper à travers tout les appels d'un profond abruti. Souffla-t-elle, en lâchant un soupir exaspéré.

 _\- Le profond abruti ? Qui ? Akira ? S'étonna le tigre._

\- Non… et pourquoi Akira d'ailleurs ? Bon c'est vrai que c'est un abruti mais il est pas aussi atteint qu'un autre. Je parlais du roi des abrutis ! Objecta-t-elle, en fronçant des sourcils.

 _\- Ah… tu parlais de Kyo…, élucida son patron._

\- Oui, il m'a rempli mon journal d'appel, en moins d'une soirée. Avoua la blonde, en lâchant un second soupir.

 _\- En parlant de Kyo… tu voudrais pas m'accompagner pour rencontrer la famille de Mahiro ?_

\- Oui… attend quoi ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne afin de rencontrer ta future belle famille ? Tu te rends compte que c'est la pire chose à faire ?! S'exclama-t-elle, presque sidérée.

 _\- S'il te plaît ! J'ai personne d'autre à demander ! Et puis Mahiro et Kyo te connaissent ! Ils connaissent notre relation alors c'est pas un gros problème ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Supplia-t-il, de l'autre côté du combiné._

\- Bon d'accord, mais je ne te promets pas de me tenir à carreau. Accepta-t-elle, en ne promettant rien.

 _\- Je t'aime Yuya ! Viens au bar et on ira avec Mahiro rencontrer sa famille ! Hurla-t-il, tout joyeux._

\- Oui, je sais mais évite de dire ce genre de chose devant eux. Pouffa-t-elle, en raccrochant. »

La jeune femme rendit le portable à sa sœur, en s'excusant. Elle s'empara du sien et retira le mode silencieux. À peine l'avait-elle changé de mode, que quelqu'un l'appela, et c'était l'autre abruti. Yuya ne prit pas la peine de décrocher. Elle le verrait, qu'elle le veuille ou non à cette espèce de réunion familiale. La blonde serait d'ailleurs une parfaite étrangère lors de cette rencontre. Elle arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'habituellement il ne lui suffisait que de quinze minutes. La jeune femme avait été sur ses gardes en sortant de chez elle, elle espérait éviter son voisin blond. Elle aperçut son ami, debout devant son magasin. Yuya le salua énergiquement, tandis qu'il lui sautait dans les bras, en lui hurlant sa joie.

« C'est bon, Tigre, tu peux me lâcher. Déclara-t-elle, en le repoussant gentiment. »

Tigre lui agrippa le bras et la traîna jusqu'à sa petite amie. Mahiro accueillit son amie d'un magnifique sourire. Yuya le lui rendit, et ils partirent tout les trois à la demeure de cette dernière. Ils avaient traversé tout le centre ville, pour rejoindre les quartiers les plus riches. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand portail fait de planche de bois, et très massif. Yuya lança un regard à son ami, et tenta de lire la petite pancarte, portant le nom de la famille. Cependant la jeune brune ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Elle les poussa à l'intérieur. Techniquement, la jeune blonde savait que sa collègue était aisée… mais pas au point d'avoir un tel domaine en pleine ville. La maison clôturée était entourée de jardins. Des chemins de pierres permettaient de circuler sans mal. Ils atteignirent la porte principale. Tigre rouge était pétrifié de peur face à tant de grandeur. Yuya et Mahiro avaient beaucoup de mal à le pousser pour traverser la porte principale.

« Bon aller Tigre ! Entre ! Tu vas pas moisir ici ?! S'exclama Yuya, en le poussant pour le faire entrer. »

Tigre rouge ne réagissait pas. Mahiro le poussait, elle aussi de toutes ses forces, mais même à deux, elles étaient incapables de le bouger. Yuya lâcha un soupir. Elle contourna son ami et invita Mahiro à le laisser ici.

« Laisse-le Mahiro ! Il est juste un incapable ! Il ne t'aime pas assez pour se présenter devant ta famille ! Il est juste un bon à rien ! S'énerva-t-elle, en appuyant bien ses derniers mots. »

Tigre tilta à cette insulte et défia la jeune femme, en entrant. Mahiro eut un ravissant sourire et Yuya se sentait victorieuse. C'était tellement facile de faire réagir son ami quant on le connaissait aussi bien. Ils suivirent Mahiro qui les guida jusqu'à une petite salle, où une table basse, des coussins pour plusieurs les attendaient. Il y avait une vue sur un jardin, mais cela n'étonna pas la jeune serveuse. La maison était une traditionnelle japonaise. Les grandes maisons qui vous faisaient ressentir l'esprit japonais. Mahiro les invita à s'installer. Tigre Rouge s'assit sur l'un des coussins, et Yuya s'installa à côté, laissant un coussin entre eux, afin que Mahiro s'y assit. La jeune femme brune s'éclipsa afin de prévenir sa famille. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ils arrivent. Dit-elle, en s'asseyant entre Tigre et Yuya.

\- Au faites… ta famille… c'est celle de Kyo, quel lien avez-vous ? S'enquit Yuya, curieuse comme personne.

\- C'est assez compliqué… Ma sœur a épousé son père, Muramasa. Ce qui fait que Kyo est mon neveu et moi sa tante par alliance. Expliqua la jeune brune.

\- Mais vous avez le même âge… enfin il est même plus vieux que toi… ça doit faire bizarre d'avoir un neveu pareil… surtout Kyo ! S'étonna la blonde.

\- Ma sœur et son père ont une différence d'âge d'au moins 10 ans, si ce n'est plus… enfin bon je ne me plains pas, mon beau-frère est juste une perle tu verras ! Tu te demanderas même comment il fait pour être le père de Kyo ! Pouffa sa collègue.

\- J'ai déjà du mal à l'imaginer, alors maintenant tu me rends confuse. Soupira la blonde.

\- Et avant que tu ne poses la question à Muramasa… laisse-moi te dire, qu'il a adopté Kyo, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas. Prévint Mahiro.

\- Comment tu… ? Interrogea Yuya, se faisant couper par la porte coulissante. »

Yuya se tut en voyant les membres de la famille de Mahiro entrer. Une belle femme brune ressemblant à son amie, entra avec dans ses bras un petit garçon lui ressemblant tout autant, à la différence de ses yeux bleus limpides comme de l'eau. La sœur de Mahiro s''installa en face d'eux, le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il devait avoir à peine 2 ans, il s'accrochait à sa mère comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Un sourire chaleureux s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Yuya. Elle adorait les enfants. Le petit garçon la dévisageait ouvertement. À la suite, un homme entra. Il était blond et possédait les yeux bleus limpides. Sa jeunesse était telle que la jeune blonde, pensait voir un autre membre de la famille de Mahiro. Une fois tout le monde installé, l'homme blond se présenta.

« Je suis Muramasa, le beau-frère de Mahiro. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Voici ma femme, Mayumi et notre garçon, Masato. Introduit-il, un chaleureux sourire, qui détendit tout le monde.

\- Ra… ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Tigre… Hidetada Tokugawa, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Tigre Rouge. Le petit ami de Mahiro, voici notre amie commune qui travaille avec nous, Yuya Shiina. Présenta le jeune homme.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Dit simplement la blonde, en continuant de sourire. »

La conversation continua, rythmée par Muramasa et Mayumi. Tigre Rouge suivait comme il pouvait, soutenu par sa petite amie. Yuya ne faisait qu'écouter. Tout cela se passait bien. Elle n'avait pas à intervenir. Muramasa était un véritable saint. Il dirigeait la discussion afin que Tigre ne soit plus embarrassé, et le mettait à l'aise. Le garçon de Muramasa, Masato, fixait toujours la serveuse blonde. Yuya le remarqua et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il détourna le regard, rougissant. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme blonde. Ce petit manège dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que la porte coulissante s'ouvre sur un démon passablement irrité. Muramasa rayonna presque en voyant son premier fils. Mayumi sourit, tout comme tout le monde, sauf Yuya qui grimaça. En la voyant, Kyo s'apprêtait à aller vers elle, mais son père l'en empêcha en lui tirant le bras pour qu'il s'installe près de lui. Yuya lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement, qui n'échappa pas à son petit admirateur. La conversation reprit de plus belle, malgré l'humeur écrasante de Kyo. Durant la fin de la conversation, Yuya sentit son portable vibrer plusieurs fois dans sa poche. La jeune blonde ne voulait pas paraître impolie auprès de ses hôtes. Elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa dans le jardin. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche. Elle l'alluma et remarqua qu'elle avait un appel manqué et reçut deux SMS. Elle inspira et vérifia qui l'avait appelée. Son cœur rata un battement, en voyant le nom de son bourreau s'afficher. Elle vérifia les deux SMS… et son sang se glaça, tout bonnement. Le premier était de Nobunaga. Il lui avait envoyé un message très explicite sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait lui échapper. Le second venait de Yukimura. Il lui demandait si elle avait un peu de temps cet après-midi à lui accorder. Elle était libre, Tigre Rouge n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle l'appela.

« _Allô ?_

\- Yukimura ? C'était pour te dire que j'étais libre et savoir quand tu voulais qu'on se voit. Annonça Yuya.

 _\- J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher à ton travail, quand tu auras fini. Dit-il._

\- Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Tigre Rouge fait la rencontre de la famille de Mahiro… donc en ce moment je suis chez la sœur de Mahiro. Avoua-t-elle.

 _\- Je l'enverrai te chercher là-bas. Il viendra vers 14h30 si cela ne te dérange pas._

\- Non pas du tout. Il peut même venir tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des obligations ! Pouffai-je.

 _\- Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas ! Rit-il, de bon cœur._

\- Je l'attends devant la maison. Déclara-t-elle, en retournant auprès des autres.

 _\- Très bien, je te l'envoie tout de suite !_ »

Yuya raccrocha, et fit face à ses amis et hôtes. Elle leur sourit, même à Kyo, qui semblait plus grincheux que d'habitude.

« Je m'excuse, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Prévint-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien Yuya, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Se réjouirent le couple. »

La jeune serveuse leur dit au revoir, et déclina leur offre de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Elle savait où elle se trouvait et ne voulait pas déranger. Yuya ouvrit la porte coulissante, en passant près de Kyo qui la fixait. La blonde essayait de faire comme si il n'était pas présent. Elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce, mais deux petits bras entourèrent ses jambes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et la faisant tomber sur le démon grognon. Yuya couina contre le torse de ce dernier. Elle lança un regard à ses jambes et vit le petit bout de chou qui enserrait fortement ses jambes. Muramasa se leva et se dirigea vers eux, inquiet. Yuya se redressa en faisant attention de ne pas blesser Masato. Muramasa se pencha sur son fils.

« Masato, que fais-tu ? Demanda son père.

\- Pas partir ! S'exclama l'enfant, en resserrant son emprise sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

\- Masato, Yuya est occupée. Déclara-t-il, en posant sa main sur le dos du petit garçon.

\- Non ! S'écria l'enfant, les larmes au coin de ses yeux bleus. »

Muramasa tenta de faire lâcher son trésor, mais peine perdu. Il était soudé aux jambes de Yuya. Cette dernière était toujours appuyée sur Kyo, incapable d'utiliser ses jambes comme support. Le démon ne se privait pas pour détailler le corps de la jeune femme. Il observait ses lèvres roses plissées par l'inquiétude, puis il descendit dans le cou de la blonde. Il pouvait constater les quelques marques rouges qu'il lui avait déposé. Un discret sourire apparut sur son visage, mais s'effaça bien vite à la vue de la morsure et des nouvelles marques. Son regard s'obscurcit et son humeur massacrante reprit de plus belle, surprenant son père. Yuya prit appui sur Kyo, ignorant son exécrable humeur. Elle caressa doucement la chevelure brune du petit Masato, du bout des doigts.

« Ne pleure pas, petit bonhomme. Je reviendrai te voir une prochaine fois.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Masato… tu es un garçon non ? Alors comme un garçon, tu ne dois pas pleurer. Allez ne pleure plus et viens par ici. Intima la jeune blonde, en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Le petit bout se lova contre elle, et elle le berça doucement. Il se calma et sécha ses pleurs. Il fit un timide sourire à la jeune femme et cette dernière lui embrassa le front avant de le donner à son père. Muramasa lui fit un chaleureux sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Elle se leva enfin pour ensuite se tourner vers le démon à l'aura sanguinaire. Il ressemblait à une bête sauvage sur le point de bondir. La serveuse s'éclaircit la gorge, et le regard flamboyant du jeune homme se posa sur elle. Elle frémit en constatant le regard bouillant que lui portait le jeune homme. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance, en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer le regard rouge du ténébreux. Son cœur s'affolant, et un feu s'allumant en son sein.

« Désolée…, marmonna-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce. »

Yuya s'enfuit presque en courant. Son membre cardiaque battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Ses jambes voulaient courir loin, très loin, mais elle se retenait afin d'atteindre le portail et de ne pas affoler, les quelques employés travaillant pour la famille de Mahiro et de Kyo. La serveuse retrouva l'entrée et se dépêcha de sortir du domaine. Elle ouvrit la porte, et une fois dehors, lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle tenta d'apaiser son cœur et sa respiration devenue erratique. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et la retourner. Elle hoqueta de surprise, en voyant le visage du démon. Ses yeux flamboyants coupèrent le souffle à la jeune blonde. Yuya tenta de se défaire de lui, mais ce dernier l'agrippa. Il serra ses mains, à l'endroit même où Oda avait fait des bleus douloureux à la jeune serveuse. Cette dernière gémit de douleurs, quand Kyo resserra son étreinte dessus. En entendant le petit son douloureux de la jeune femme, il relâcha sa prise. Le visage de Yuya était légèrement crispée par la douleur. Kyo s'apprêtait à parler mais une voix le coupa dans son élan.

« Laisse-la, Kyo aux yeux de démon. Intervint une voix masculine mais pas encore assez jeune.

\- Sarutobi. Pesta le démon, en relâchant la jeune femme.

\- Yuya Shiina, n'est-ce pas ? Yukimura m'envoie pour t'accompagner jusqu'à lui. Il avait des choses à faire avant, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Expliqua-t-il, en s'approchant d'eux. »

Yuya put le détailler. Il avait des cheveux argentés courts et des yeux dorés, comme ceux d'un chat. Il était tout vêtu de noir et avait dans sa main, un vieux bilboquet. Il devait à peine avoir 16 ans. Un jeune adolescent, avec un regard qui n'était pas pour son âge. La jeune blonde alla à sa rencontre et lui fit un sourire.

« Tu es Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? Yukimura m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il t'enverrai me chercher. Avoua-t-elle. »

Sasuke allait lui répondre, mais le portable de la jeune blonde sonna. Cette dernière sortit son portable et se figea en voyant le nom de la personne s'afficher. Kyo s'approcha pour tenter de voir qui l'appelait, mais la sonnerie s'éteignit, en même temps que l'écran. La jeune femme remit son portable en poche, et tourna son visage vers Sasuke. Ses yeux verts reflétaient l'angoisse et la peur, mais le jeune homme argenté décida de ne pas poser de questions. Cela serait indiscret et impoli de sa part. Il invita Yuya à le suivre et elle le fit. Laissant et ignorant un Kyo terriblement énervé et sur le point d'exploser.

* * *

Alors... qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est plus mauvais que les autres hein ? Enfin bref... si j'ai un peu de temps, je referai sûrement le moment où Kyo remarque les marques de Yuya. (enfin je verrai d'après vos reviews, parce que je suppose que vous préféreriez que je me concentre sur la suite ! Mais soyez honnête sur ce sujet s'il vous plait ! ) Donc ensuite le passage très irréaliste, le petit frère de Kyo qui s'attache si vite à Yuya alors qu'il n'a que deux ans et qu'il ne fait que l'observer. Il fait une crise pour Yuya ce qui n'est pas du tout normal... enfin bref... c'était voulu.

Bon pour le prochain chapitre : Cela se concentrera sur Yukimura, Sasuke et Yuya. On ne verra pas spécialement de Kyo. Je vous montrerai une des nombreuses facettes de Yukimura. Le lien qui se créera vite entre Sasuke et Yuya, et on verra un bout de l'Ombre. (en gros le monde obscure de la fiction...)

Bisous !


	14. Chapitre 13

Bon alors, je vous ai dit que ce chapitre parlerait de Yukimura, Sasuke et Yuya, et bien c'est vrai, mais Kyo apparaît plus que prévu. On ne voit pas l'Ombre que je vous avais promis. Je suis désolée... mais je n'ai pas pu l'insérer dans ce chapitre. À la fin, j'étais trop concentrée sur Yuya et Kyo donc, je n'ai pas pu faire apparaître le côté obscure (de la Force ! XD Oui je suis partie voir Star Wars... Je l'ai trouvé pas mal, mais j'étais un peu déçu de la fin.) de la fiction. Je la ferai prochainement je pense... enfin vous verrez.

Désolée pour ce retard, le mois de décembre n'était pas propice à l'inspiration. Je vous donne une mauvaise nouvelle, les deux... voir les quatre prochains mois ne verra peut-être pas de nouveaux chapitres. Pour vous rassurer, je n'arrête pas la fiction. (ça, c'est hors de question !) C'est juste qu'il y a deux concours d'écritures qui se rapprochent et j'aimerai y participer. Comme je dois écrire tout un roman, ce n'est pas une chose facile et donc j'ai besoin de tout mon temps pour pouvoir le faire. Les délais sont le 14 février et le suivant est le 29 avril. Et par la même occasion je vais entrer en formation au mois de Mars, je n'aurais plus assez de temps pour écrire. (Bien sur j'en trouverai toujours mais je préfère me concentrer sur le roman du concours)

Tytania : Je te laisse découvrir ça toute seule ! ^^

Neliia : Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre. Il a été bâclée mais il sera retravaillé quand j'en aurais le temps (ce que je n'ai pas pour l'instant, ma nouvelle année est bien chargée). Ne t'inquiète pas le contenu du sms est dévoilé dans le chapitre ci-dessous. En effet, je ne peux pas répondre à tout. XD

Pour la plupart de tes questions, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ci-dessous. Je ne peux en revanche que laisser ton imagination pour la question sur l'énervement de Kyo, mais je pense que tu en as une petite idée.

Yuya82: Merci. ^^

Breaker : Je voulais un gamin réservé et un peu imprévisible (comme tout les enfants quoi...).

Lyra : Merci, comme je le disais, le mois de décembre n'était pas propice à l'inspiration. Je referais ce chapitre, plus tard... (quand j'aurais un peu de temps libre)

Bon mon avis sur ce chapitre : Il s'est écrit plus vite que prévu. J'ai à peine commencé et deux heures plus tard, il est fini. Il n'y a rien de spécial à dire... il doit être plus fluide que le précédent chapitre déjà. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop insisté sur les peurs de Yuya et la colère de Kyo. Kyo montre une nouvelle facette tout de même, tout comme Yukimura... j'ai l'impression d'abandonner les quatre sacrés du ciel alors qu'ils sont normalement tout le temps collés à Kyo (surtout Akira...). Je crois que c'est tout... Mis à part le fait que je n'ai pas pu dévoiler plus que prévu, il n'est pas trop mal.

Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13

« Bon alors… que me veux-tu Yukimura ? S'enquit la belle blonde, assise dans un gros fauteuil.

\- D'abord, que faisais-tu chez Kyo ? Demanda ce dernier, avec une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux.

\- Tigre Rouge. Il devait rencontrer la famille de Mahiro, c'est-à-dire la famille de Kyo. Répondit-elle, en laissant épanouir un sourire.

\- Oh… moi qui pensait que…, commença-t-il sans terminer sa phrase.

\- Bon, je réitère ma question, que me veux-tu Yukimura ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais un certain Oda Nobunaga. Dit-il, en essayant de jauger la réaction de la demoiselle. »

Yuya se crispa en entendant ce nom. Yukimura put lire toute la terreur décomposer le visage angélique de la serveuse. Sasuke se tenant non loin de là, remarqua toutes émotions qui passaient dans les beaux yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme. Angoisse, peur et dégoût. La jeune femme dont l'étreinte de la peur s'était refermée sur elle au simple nom d'Oda Nobunaga, tremblait presque dans son fauteuil. Son regard faisait la navette hésitante entre son téléphone et ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre pour former une prière. Elle releva enfin les yeux vers ses interlocuteurs, un sourire presque tremblotant.

« Oui…, réussit-elle à souffler sans que sa voix ne lui fasse faux bond.

\- Est-ce que tu le connais personnellement ? Interrogea Yukimura, en surveillant la jeune femme sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- Oui et non.

\- Peux-tu développer ? Enfin si c'est trop dur…

\- Non, c'est bon et puis… ce n'est pas comme si je cachais quelque chose… enfin si, je ne veux pas que personne ne le sache… mais tu le découvriras tôt ou tard… alors mieux vaut que ce soit de ma bouche plutôt que tu ne le découvres dans ton enquête. Soupira-t-elle, en inspirant pour reprendre contenance.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Oda Nobunaga vit dans mon immeuble à deux portes de chez moi. Il semblait être quelqu'un de sympathique. Il était gentil et serviable, comme un gentleman. Sakuya ne l'appréciait pas, et à juste titre. Moi, je ne pensais pas qu'il était… mauvais à ce point. Cela ressemblait juste à un petit flirt innocent, et puis j'avais toujours été claire avec lui… je ne voulais pas aller plus loin. Je le repoussais mais il revenait… donc j'ai arrêté de craindre quoi que ce soit… enfin si il y avait une petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que c'était dangereux, mais je ne voulais en entendre parler. Je veux dire… il ne m'avait rien fait à part m'inviter à sortir de temps à autre. Puis ensuite vient le dîner. Il m'a embrassé et je me suis enfuie… tu sais c'est à ce moment-là que tu m'as raccompagné. Le lendemain, il m'a appelé pour qu'on parle, je lui ai dit que je passerais après mon boulot. Il a accepté et donc en rentrant je suis partie le voir et… »

Yuya ne put finir sa phrase, que ses larmes et des sanglots commencèrent à secouer son corps. En se remémorant tout cela, elle avait ravivé une douleur trop vivace et trop fraîche pour elle. Elle s'enveloppa dans ses bras et tenta de faire taire ses sanglots, afin de pouvoir continuer son histoire avec Nobunaga.

« Et on a discuté au début. Je lui ai annoncé qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait rien entre nous… et il a perdu les pédales. Je ne peux pas te décrire avec précision ce qu'il m'a fait… j'étais en état de choc et complètement terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse me forcer… mais j'en garde des séquelles. J'ai réussi à m'échapper mais… j'ai peur… j'ai peur qu'il vienne pour moi… j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à Sakuya pour m'atteindre. Avoua-t-elle, pleurant de nouveau. »

Yukimura demanda à Sasuke de s'occuper de Yuya. Ce dernier hocha la tête et le jeune brun s'en alla. Il avait la mine très sombre. Il s'empara de son téléphone et envoya un message urgent à Kyo pour rassembler les Sacrés du Ciel. Le jeune Sanada retourna auprès de la jeune serveuse en pleurs, dans les bras d'un Sasuke essayant de la rassurer. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'il pouvait voir tout les jours. Son petit Sasuke essayant de réconforter une belle demoiselle. Yuya avait séché ses larmes mais son corps tremblait toujours. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, Sasuke. Je vais mieux. Remercia-t-elle, en se retirant de son étreinte.

\- De rien… je ne suis pas très doué pour ça.

\- Mais tu t'en es très bien sorti mon petit Sasuke ! S'exclama Yukimura en allant le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Lâche-moi ! Grogna ce dernier en se dégageant de lui. »

Yuya émit un petit rire étouffé par un sanglot. Elle toussota et son rire éclata enfin. Bien que la scène n'était réellement comique en soi, la jeune femme riait de bon cœur. Cela lui faisait du bien. Même si la menace que représentait Oda était toujours ancrée en elle. Elle se sentait un peu plus légère à présent. Yukimura se retourna vers la jeune blonde et lui prit les mains entre les siennes. Le portable de la jeune fille vibra à ce moment-là. Une courte vibration, elle avait reçu un message. Elle retira une main de celles du jeune homme, et s'empara de son téléphone. Elle ouvrit le message et le lut dans son intégralité, sans jeter un œil à l'expéditeur. Cette dernière pâlit et son corps se remit à trembler si fort que son portable tomba sur le sol. Yukimura, voyant la réaction de son amie, ramassa le téléphone de la demoiselle et lut le message. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« C'est la première fois que tu en reçois un ? Demanda-t-il, en désignant le message.

\- Non… c'est le troisième. Réussit-elle à articuler. »

Yukimura relut le récent sms. Son visage s'était renfermé dans une mine sombre et terrifiante. Il lança un regard à Sasuke, et avant même qu'il ne dise un mot, le jeune homme hocha la tête. L'adolescent demanda à la serveuse de le suivre. Bien que ses jambes tremblaient, elle se leva pour le suivre. Sasuke l'aida à avancer et ils sortirent du salon. Le Sanada n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il appela Kyo. Le démon rechignait au téléphone, mais au ton impérieux et froid de son ami, il écouta les ordres de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais Yukimura ne plaisantait pas sur le moment. Une petite heure plus tard, les Sacrés du Ciel et Kyo se retrouvaient dans le salon de la demeure Sanada. Yukimura avait prêté une chambre à Yuya afin qu'elle s'y repose. Ils étaient en fin d'après-midi, et le soleil commençait à s'incliner à l'horizon. Kyo était installé à la fenêtre, tandis que le reste était assis sur les fauteuils et les canapés. Sasuke ne se trouvait pas présent. Il était resté au chevet de Yuya, cette dernière ne voulant pas rester seule.

« Et donc mon petit Yukimura, c'est quoi cette réunion express ? Demanda joyeusement Akari.

\- Je sais ce que compte faire Oda. Lâcha-t-il, en prenant une expression un peu trop sérieuse au goût de tout le monde.

\- Bah dis-nous. On est pas devin. Railla Akira, après un petit silence.

\- Yuya. Dit-il simplement, en lançant un regard vers Kyo. »

Ce dernier s'était retourné vivement vers son ami, en entendant le nom de la jeune femme. Son regard rouge flamboyait, en attendant plus d'explications de la part de Yukimura. Le Sanada sortit de l'une de ses poches le portable de la jeune serveuse. Il ouvrit les sms et les lut à voix haute les deux derniers messages qu'elle avait reçu de la part d'Oda, pour ses amis.

« _La chasse a commencé. Je suis impatient de pouvoir te chasser, te traquer et enfin avoir l'infini bonheur d'avoir ton goût unique sur ma langue. J'en frémis d'impatience._

 _Oda N._ »

« _Ne pense pas pouvoir m'échapper, j'ai apposé ma marque sur toi. Tu peux toujours te débattre, et t'enfuir. Je te rattraperai toujours. Tu es mienne que tu le veuilles ou non._

 _Oda N._ »

Kyo fulminait presque de rage. C'était cet enfoiré d'Oda qui avait osé toucher à sa Planche à pain. Comment ce salopard avait-il pu poser sa main sur elle ? Sa colère bouillonnait et son sang appelait au massacre. Le démon se leva et se précipita vers la porte, pour aller retrouver Nobunaga, mais Yukimura le stoppa dans son élan en se mettant sur son passage. Son regard bleu rencontra le rouge sang du ténébreux. Bontenmaru s'était levé et s'était mis derrière Kyo.

« Calme-toi Kyo. Tu sais très bien que ça finira mal si tu te précipites sans préparation sur Oda. Même moi, j'ai très envie d'aller lui broyer le crâne mais je reste calme et patient parce que ça n'aidera personne, et certainement pas Yuya. Elle doit être morte de trouille à l'idée que cet enfoiré s'approche d'elle. Déclara le borgne avec une voix calme.

\- Il a raison et si tu t'inquiètes pour elle, elle est en sécurité. Elle est ici dans une chambre avec Sasuke à ses côtés. Annonça Yukimura, en tentant d'apaiser la colère de Kyo. »

D'un simple regard vers son ami, il demanda où se reposait la jeune femme. Ce dernier lui donna l'information voulue et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Kyo marchait d'un pas rapide afin d'atteindre la chambre de la demoiselle. Il entra sans toquer à la porte. Il remarqua Sasuke dans un coin, mais ce dernier s'éclipsa dans le couloir. Le démon referma la porte et fixa la silhouette endormie de la jeune blonde. Elle semblait paisiblement endormie, mais son corps commença à gigoter. La transpiration recouvrit son corps, et son visage se tordait de peur. Le démon s'approcha et attrapa sa main. Au contact du ténébreux, Yuya ouvrit d'un seul coup ses yeux et les posa sur lui. Son regard émeraude, qu'il avait maintes fois observé, était voilé par la terreur. Kyo n'aimait pas ça. Pour lui, le regard de la petite serveuse devait être combatif, joyeux, ou en colère, mais jamais terrifié de la sorte. Un élan de tendresse le prit. Il caressa du pouce le dos de la main de la jeune blonde. Cette dernière se redressa, son regard toujours ancré dans les rubis du démon. Ils restèrent silencieux. Kyo faisait attention à chaque expression, mimiques sur le visage de sa planche à pain. Yuya finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Kyo ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il continuait de l'observer. Le regard de la jeune fille fit un tour de la chambre avant de se reposer sur lui. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne. Il pouvait sentir la tension qu'émanait la jeune blonde.

« Tu as renvoyé Sasuke. Constata-t-elle, d'une petite voix brouillée par l'angoisse. »

Le démon ne disait toujours rien. Yuya commença à trembler. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle commençait à secouer la tête. Elle ferma fortement les yeux. Voyant le frêle corps de la jeune femme être secoué par d'affreux sanglots. Kyo la rapprocha de lui et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux pour la rassurer, mais n'émit aucun mot. Il ne connaissait pas les mots réconfortants. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, son t-shirt était complètement trempé. La voix sanglotante de Yuya s'éleva dans la chambre.

« Il viendra pour moi. Je ne pourrai pas lui échapper. Il va venir pour moi. Hoqueta-t-elle, en enfouissant son visage un peu plus dans le cou de Kyo.

\- Si jamais il vient, je le massacrerai. Ne t'inquiète pas Planche à pain. Je ne le laisserai pas te prendre. »

Yuya releva la tête vers lui. Elle rencontra les yeux rouges sangs du démon. Ses yeux reflétaient tout le sérieux de son propos. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Kyo, mais l'inquiétude de voir Oda l'arracher de ce cocon de sécurité, prenait toujours le dessus. La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire part de ses profondes terreurs.

« Mais Oda est un monstre, tu ne risques pas de faire le poids, et même si tu le pouvais pourquoi me protégerais-tu ? La seule relation que nous ayons, est continuellement entourée de sarcasmes et de disputes… je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais… »

Kyo coupa le flot de paroles de la jeune blonde, en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser pour la faire taire. Elle comptait protester mais un second baiser, un peu plus sauvage et passionnel que le premier, obstrua son élan. Yuya tenta un nombre incalculable de fois de parler, mais Kyo la faisait toujours taire d'un baiser, toujours plus passionnel et torride que le précédent. Au bout du compte, Yuya se laissa aller dans les baisers du démon. Après un énième baiser, la blonde n'ouvrit pas la bouche, et un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Kyo. La serveuse passa le bout de langue sur ses lèvres gonflées. Elle n'avait plus compté les baisers, mais elle aimait la sensation qu'ils lui procuraient. C'était électrique. Son corps entier frissonnait à l'idée d'en recevoir d'autres et à des endroits différents. La jeune femme avait rapidement oublié son cauchemar et ses inquiétudes. Les baisers du démon avaient fait naître en elle, un feu brûlant et vorace. C'était comme dans la salle de bain, mais d'une façon plus… explosive. Son bas ventre la chatouillait et une petite voix sensuelle lui demandait de faire ce qu'il fallait pour soulager ses appétits sexuels. À la simple idée de voir Kyo au dessus d'elle, la caressant de ses longs doigts, la fit frémir mais aussi rougir. Le démon remarqua ce changement chez elle. Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir cette petite voix, mais aussi les images salaces de sa tête. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle détestait Kyo après tout non ? En réalité, elle ne savait plus si elle le détestait. Yuya se sentait en sécurité, et avec Oda à ses trousses, elle avait du mal à mettre à jour ses sentiments.

Plongée en pleine réflexion, sur ses sentiments à propos de Kyo et de ses envies, elle ne sentit pas les mains baladeuses du démon sur elle. Il la caressait doucement et lentement pour ne pas la déranger. Il était passé en dessous de ses vêtements et du bout des doigts caressait la peau nue de la jeune blonde. Le désir du ténébreux grandissait en lui, mais il le freinait. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas habituellement, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Yuya finit par braquer son regard émeraude sur lui, ce qui le stoppa dans ses doux gestes sensuels. La jeune femme était toujours rougissante, mais ses yeux verts semblaient déterminer à découvrir quelque chose. Les mains de Yuya se posèrent sur ses larges épaules musclés. La jeune fille s'en servit d'appui pour se retrouver sur ses genoux dépassant légèrement Kyo. Son regard vert descendit sur les lèvres de Kyo, et elle y déposa un léger baiser que le démon n'attendit pas pour l'approfondir. Il posa sa main au creux de ses hanches pour la coller à lui. Elle gémit en sentant tout son corps en contact avec celui du ténébreux. Kyo passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. Cette dernière lui donna accès à sa bouche et une danse commença entre leur lange. Un nouveau gémissement sortit de la bouche de Yuya, attisant le feu du démon. Le ténébreux fit basculer Yuya sur le dos, tandis qu'il se positionna sur elle, sans pour autant lâcher ses douces lèvres. Kyo passa ses mains sous le haut de la jeune femme et les plaqua contre sa peau. Yuya retint un gémissement. Le ténébreux finit par abandonner ses lèvres, pour descendre dans son cou. Il embrassa, lécha et suçota sa peau laiteuse pour laisser de nouvelle marque. Il s'arrêta en arrivant face à la marque de morsure. Son regard s'assombrit et il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux émeraudes de Yuya. Cette dernière avait remarqué que son humeur avait changé en regardant la marque de dents d'Oda. Elle tenta désespérément de la cacher avec sa main. Kyo retira sa main brutalement, et fixa d'un regard mauvais la marque. Yuya s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais le démon la devança.

« Je vais le tuer. Dit-il.

\- Kyo ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète, elle n'avait pas peur de lui contrairement à Oda, Kyo ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait autre chose ? Demanda-t-il, en plongeant son regard rougeoyant de colère.

\- Autre chose que de me mordre comme un chien en rut ? Répondit-elle, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Yuya. Intima-t-il, l'appelant ainsi pour la première fois, indiquant son sérieux.

\- Je dois avoir trois hématomes, un sur le ventre et un sur chaque arrière-bras. Avoua-t-elle. »

Kyo souleva le haut de la jeune femme, et il trouva rapidement l'ecchymose sur le ventre de la blonde. La couleur violacée contrastait avec la couleur crème de sa peau. Kyo lâcha un grognement de rage. Il retira le vêtement de Yuya, et cette dernière ne se débattit pas. Kyo n'était pas d'humeur et, même si elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle n'avait pas envie de l'agacer plus. Il lui souleva les bras et vit les deux autres ecchymoses, ayant presque une forme de main. La colère bouillonnait dans le sang de Kyo. L'appel du massacre se fit extrême. Il se leva prestement, il allait tuer ce bâtard et ce, même si Yukimura et Bonten l'en empêchaient. Yuya l'arrêta en le retenant par le bras ce qui le fit se retourner vers elle pour lui dire de le lâcher. Il s'arrêta, en voyant le corps tremblant de la jeune femme et son regard presque apeuré.

« Kyo… n'y va pas. Réussit-elle à dire. »

Le jeune homme se sentit d'un coup partagé. Il voulait massacrer Oda, mais il voulait aussi rester auprès de Yuya. La jeune serveuse lui lançait un regard presque suppliant. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle craignait de refaire un cauchemar sur Nobunaga. Kyo finit par abdiquer. Il retourna prendre Yuya dans ses bras et s'allongea avec elle dans le lit. La jeune blonde se sentit _rassérénée*_ dans les bras du démon. Kyo n'était finalement pas un démon… enfin si c'était un démon, mais pas un démon sans cœur. Yuya finit par s'assoupir dans ses bras, dans un cocon de sécurité que seul Kyo pouvait lui fournir.

* * *

Bon voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus... c'est le dernier chapitre que vous aurez pendant un petit moment. (j'essaierai tout de même de mettre au moins un chapitre pendant les deux mois à venir. Pour vous signaler que je suis toujours en vie et pas enterrer sous le travail de mon roman. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le finir avant le 14 février... je ne pense pas, mais je pense avoir une petite chance de le finir pour le 29 avril.) Bon donc je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire...

Ah si, je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne santé, j'espère que plein de bonnes choses vous arrivera. Que vous commencez votre année avec entrain et avec bon humeur. Que vous tiendrez vos résolutions de cette année (moi je n'ai pas réussi l'année dernière donc j'ai eu une sacrée mauvaise année... mais je compte bien les tenir cette année !). Je vous souhaite aussi un joyeux Noël un peu en retard, j'espère que vous avez passer un super moment. Apparemment la Saint-Sylvestre se fête, donc je vous souhaite une bonne fête pour ça aussi. (même si moi je ne l'ai jamais fêté... je ne sais pas si vous vous la fêtez... mais mon agenda électronique le fête.)

* _rasséréner : rendre le calme, la sérénité._

Bisous et Bonne Année 2016 !

* * *

P.S : Je remercie Yuya82 pour avoir pensé à moi en ce début d'année ! :D


	15. Annonce

**Annonce**

(je l'ai nommé comme ça parce que je ne savais pas de quoi mettre d'autres)

Comme je l'ai dit, la fiction sera un peu suspendu. Le temps que je finisse mon roman et que je participe à ces concours. Je n'ai pas de grands espoirs de le finir avant le 14 février. Donc je pense plutôt pouvoir le faire pour le 29 avril mais encore je ne sais pas si je pourrais le finir. Si cela se trouve je ne finirai pas à temps et j'essayerai l'année prochaine. Ou alors j'essaierai de l'envoyer à des maisons d'édition pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent. (enfin si j'en ai le courage... c'est toujours dur de se lancer dans ce genre de projet.) Cela fait après tout trois ou quatre ans que j'essaie d'écrire un livre si ce n'est plus. Et cela fait deux ans que j'essaie d'en finir un pour l'envoyer à quelqu'un qui pourrait l'évaluer. J'ai reçu des encouragements de mes proches mais comme je n'ai jamais fini une histoire, je n'ai jamais pu envoyer de manuscrit. (À chaque fois que ma mère me voit écrire, elle me demande quant est-ce que j'ai fini... si ce n'est pas pour me mettre la pression... mais je sais qu'elle aimerait que je réussisse.) Enfin j'espère que je réussirais à le finir et à l'envoyer que ce soit à un concours ou à une maison d'éditions. C'est un rêve que je tiens absolument à accomplir. En réalité mon rêve va beaucoup plus loin, mais je me mets d'abord de petits objectifs pour en atteindre des plus gros ensuite.

* * *

Bon après le passage sur l'histoire de ma vie et autres trucs... je réponds à la question de ma très chère Andouille Cuite (on dit bien une andouille non ?) et je le/la remercie pour ses encouragements. (ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir qu'on a quelqu'un qui nous soutient.) Alors le concours auquel je compte participer, est fait par l'édition Nouvelles Plumes, ils ont un site internet et je pense que tu trouveras rapidement avec une recherche sur Google. Ensuite, je ne compte pas attendre à le présenter à une édition pour poster les trois premiers chapitres. Une sorte d'extrait et comme j'avais très envie de faire un blog (même si j'en possède déjà plusieurs mais je ne l'ai jamais fait sur ce serveur et ça change), je compte le poster dessus. Je tiens à avoir l'avis des lecteurs, même si c'est en cours d'écriture. Je pense que c'est le plus important, savoir si cela va plaire aux lecteurs et ça me donnera beaucoup de courage pour l'envoyer à une maison d'édition si je ne peux pas le poster à temps pour le concours. Donc vous pouvez le lire sur mon blog (le lien se trouve sur mon profil).

* * *

J'espère que j'ai répondu aux questions.

Bisous.


	16. Chapitre 14

Bien le bonjour, cela fait un petit moment depuis le dernier chapitre et mon annonce. (Un long mois sans nouveau chapitre) Alors voilà, j'ai pris un peu de temps pour écrire un chapitre. (Je pense à vous.) Je me suis aussi dit que ça fait un petit bail que je ne vous avais pas vu ou parler. Alors je vous poste ce chapitre pour que vous soyez tout de même rassurer que je ne sois pas morte (même si je vous ai dit que j'écrivais un roman, il y en a certains qui ont sûrement une logique tordue et qui penseront que je suis morte en l'écrivant ! Et bien non ! Je suis vivante !), et je me suis dit que cela vous ferait un très grand plaisir d'avoir de mes nouvelles.

J'espère que vous avez eu un très bon début d'année (moi en tout cas il était assez super.), que vous avez toujours la pêche, et que vous ne sombrez pas dans le désespoir... (de ne plus me lire.. c'est triste ça ! - Non je ne me lance pas des fleurs ! XD -)

Bon mon humour merdique et moi sommes un petit peu à l'ouest, il est un petit peu plus de 22h, alors que normalement je suis dans mon lit, couchée et à rêver (de beaux garçons ! Et d'amour ! XD).

Andouille cuite : Alors là, je ne te dirais rien du tout ! C'est secret défense !

Neliia : Je ne voulais pas les mettre ensemble tout simplement, et puis franchement, Yuya n'a pas encore foutu la rouste à Kyo ! Je ne peux donc pas décemment les mettre ensemble ! Ne soit pas totalement déçue, je pense à vous, regarde j'en ai posté un de chapitre !

Yuya82 : Et bien pour vous faire plaisir en ce mois de février, je vous offre un chapitre. Parce que je pense à vous et que vos commentaires me manquent beaucoup, beaucoup !

Breaker : Merci, c'est gentil, et oui je prend mon temps, mais je me dis que je vais finir par ne plus avoir de temps à changer toutes les semaines d'idées comme ça.

Merci de m'encourager pour mon roman ! Je vous aime très fort !

Mon petit commentaire sur ce chapitre : Bon, je l'ai fait le soir, à moitié crevée sur mon ordi. Si vous trouvez des trucs pas très logique, c'est tout à fait normale. Vous allez en découvrir un peu plus sur Oda, et j'ai bien fait en sorte de le faire le plus sadique possible ce vieux croûton. (oui croûton parce que dans le manga, Oda vit plusieurs vies... donc c'est un vieux croulant !) Le développement Yuya/Kyo se passe plutôt bien, je trouve.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14

Yuya était assise sur le canapé. Elle regardait la télé d'un œil complètement vide. Elle était autre part, loin de ce salon qui n'était pas le sien. La jeune blonde n'était pas allée travailler aujourd'hui. Yukimura avait appelé Tigre Rouge, pour lui demander de donner un congé de plusieurs jours à la jeune femme. La serveuse était donc dans un t-shirt trop grand pour elle, enfoncée dans le grand canapé, à réfléchir aux derniers événements de sa vie. Depuis sa rencontre avec Kyo, tout bougeait trop vite pour elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu dans un rêve et qu'on venait de la réveiller en la secouant brutalement. La jeune blonde était confuse et ne se sentait pas la force de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Dire qu'elle en avait même lorsqu'elle dormait mal, mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Elle ne pourrait jamais retourner à sa petite vie. Pas tant qu'Oda serait à ses trousses. La jeune femme lâcha un lourd soupir, en levant les yeux sur le plafond. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sakuya toute seule à l'appartement, et où irait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas assez pour déménager. C'était juste si elles avaient de quoi payer le loyer plutôt abordable de l'appartement. Yuya détestait devoir compter sur les autres, pire encore, elle n'aimait pas se sentir si démunie.

« Yuya, tu es déjà debout ? S'étonna Yukimura, en arrivant dans le salon.

– J'avais un peu de mal à rester dans le lit. Avoua-t-elle, en posant son regard émeraude sur lui.

– Pourquoi ? Tu as une bouillotte taille géante rien que pour toi ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de dormir dans le même lit que le démon tu sais ! Pouffa-t-il, en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

– Ce n'est pas à cause de Kyo ! C'est juste que je n'arrive pas penser correctement avec lui ! Rétorqua-t-elle, avec véhémence avant de se mettre à rougir, comprenant ce qu'elle avait dit. »

Le Sanada rit face à la réaction de la jeune femme. Il se leva et s'en alla, en lui disant qu'il avait plusieurs choses à régler. Elle hocha de la tête, avant de retourner à ses pensées. Elles tournaient en boucle et à une vitesse effarante. La petite serveuse ne savait même plus quoi penser, jusqu'à ce que la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Son regard émeraude se posa sur un démon avec un air étrange. Son expression ressemblait à la colère, mais son regard montrait son inquiétude. Quand ses rubis se posèrent sur sa petite silhouette repliée au fond du canapé, son corps se détendit et il s'avança vers elle, le visage impassible pour ne pas montrer son soulagement. Yuya tenta de se tasser dans le canapé pour y disparaître. Le ténébreux était torse nu, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était elle qui avait son t-shirt. Elle le lui avait enlevé d'une façon subtile pour aller prendre une douche. Sur son torse bien musclé, la blonde pouvait voir quelques cicatrices. Sûrement de ces anciennes bagarres qui étaient difficiles.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon t-shirt Planche à pain ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

– Je m'en sers comme vêtement de rechanges. Mes vêtements sont crades et j'avais besoin d'une douche. Je me voyais mal emprunté un t-shirt à Yukimura ou à Sasuke, alors je t'ai enlevé le tien pour le porter. Raconta-t-elle, sans honte et sans mensonge. »

Yuya ne voyait plus l'utilité d'ignorer ou répondre de façon détourner à Kyo, surtout sur un sujet pareil. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Kyo s'installa à côté d'elle, et regarda l'émission qui passait. Il lâcha un grognement, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu regardes Maya l'Abeille ? S'enquit-il, sur un ton grognon.

– Non, au début je regardais Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or, puis ensuite il y avait Le Petit Ours Brun, encore après il y avait L'Âne Trotro et puis ça a débouché sur Maya l'Abeille. Plaisant-t-elle, en se lançant dans un fou rire, en voyant la mine presque décomposée de Kyo.

– Ma pauvre, tu es encore restée à l'âge enfant, pas étonnant que tu sois une planche à pain. Répliqua-t-il, sur le même ton amusé.

– Oui, je dois avoir six ans… non attends… j'ai trois ans pour être exacte ! Je suis tout de même une grande fille ! Dit-elle, avec une voix enfantine et faisant une petite moue boudeuse comme les bébés.

– C'est pour ça que je déteste les gosses. Maugréa-t-il, en feignant un soupir désespéré.

– Moi, j'aime les gosses. Surtout ton petit frère. Il est trognon ! S'exclama-t-elle, en lui faisant un éclatant sourire. »

Kyo se rembrunit légèrement, mais ne dit rien. Yuya s'empara de la télécommande et changea de chaîne sur quelque chose de plus adulte, comme les informations ou encore une chaîne sportive, qui plaisait beaucoup plus au démon. La blonde se cala contre le ténébreux, plus par instinct qu'autre chose. Kyo passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, et cette dernière posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils étaient bien ainsi, comme si ils l'avaient toujours été.

Dans un endroit plus sombre, plus sinistre. Un jeune blond était assis dans un grand fauteuil en cuir. Il s'ennuyait terriblement. Il écoutait ses hommes faire des rapports, toujours plus barbants les uns que les autres. Il était à la recherche d'un peu de frissons, un peu d'actions. Il était la recherche de sang et de combat. Cependant son ennemi de toujours n'avait plus donné de signe de lui, depuis quelques jours. À croire qu'il ne cherchait plus à se venger, comme Nobunaga trouvait ça triste. Kyo aux yeux du démon le faisait toujours bien rire, avec ses tentatives désespérées pour trouver la trace de ses trafics et sa planque. Nobunaga se leva de son beau fauteuil en cuir noir. Il s'étira longuement et commença à faire le tour de son repère. D'un pas traînard, il commença à vérifier les différents départements. Plus il avançait, plus il entendait les cris étouffés des victimes qu'il retenait captif ici. Ces cris lui arrachaient un sourire machiavélique. Ce son était tellement doux à ses oreilles. Ils résonnaient comme une berceuse chantée à un enfant. Après avoir passé le secteur de séquestration et de tortures, il se dirigea un peu plus profondément dans sa base. D'autres cris s'élevaient, mais des cris de plaisirs et des râles de jouissance. Une autre délicieuse mélodie pour lui. Derrière ces petites portes closes, des femmes et des hommes se donnaient à leur instincts les plus primaires. Un nouveau sourire démoniaque apparut sur ses lèvres. Un frisson de plaisirs lui parcourut l'échine quant il repensa à sa belle blonde de voisine. Il était impatient de la capturer et de la faire sienne, de la dompter et de la briser. Oh oui, il était impatient que Yuya Shiina lui appartienne.

Yuya se réveilla en sursaut et en criant. Son corps tremblait et ses larmes ravagés son beau visage. Elle avait cauchemardé… encore. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, prise d'angoisses et de paniques. Elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne trouvait pas son attrape-rêve à ses côtés. Elle ne trouvait pas Kyo. La jeune blonde tenta de se dépêtrer de sa couverture maladroitement, et complètement hagarde. Elle finit par tomber lourdement sur le sol, les quatre fers en l'air. Elle se tortilla pour se mettre sur le ventre et bondirent sur ses pieds. Yuya se précipita vers la porte, mais évita de justesse de la recevoir en plein nez. Kyo était de l'autre côté. Il avait été alerté par les cris et le bruit assourdissant de sa chute. En la voyant en nage, en pleurs et terrorisée au plus profond de ses yeux, il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Tel un prédateur, il scruta la pièce pour savoir ce qui avait pu rendre sa Planche à pain ainsi. Un homme d'Oda aurait pu s'infiltrer ici et tenté de lui faire du mal. Seulement, il ne trouva rien. La chambre était vide mis à part eux et le mobilier. Yuya portait toujours le t-shirt du ténébreux, elle ne pouvait donc pas s'accrocher à lui, mais elle le serrait fort contre elle.

« Planche à pain, pourquoi t'as crié comme une folle ? S'enquit-il, finalement en soupirant.

– Il était là ! Il me regardait ! Il avait son sourire sadique ! Il me… »

Yuya sanglotait dans ses bras. Elle était incapable de finir son histoire, en balbutiant des phrases incompréhensible. La seule chose que Kyo comprenait, c'était que la blonde avait fait un cauchemar. Comme quoi, Oda l'avait traumatisée. Le démon resserra son emprise sur la jeune serveuse en repensant à son ennemi. Il se demandait toujours comment Yuya avait rencontré cette ordure. La blonde finit par sécher ses larmes et releva la tête. Ses joues étaient rouges, et ses yeux rougies par les pleurs. Elle bégaya des petits excuses, dont Kyo n'en avait rien à faire. Il était bien trop occupé à imaginer cet enfoiré dans une mare de son sang avec un visage horrifié et tuméfié. Cette image le fit sourire. L'appel du sang résonnait dans ses veines. Il lui fallait de l'action. Il n'avait rien fait depuis qu'il avait tabassé l'autre sous-fifre. Ce soir, il irait à la chasse. Une bonne chasse comme il les aime. Le corps tremblant de Yuya contre lui, le ramena à elle. L'appel du sang s'amenuisa en sentant la frêle jeune femme blottie dans ses bras, et la voyant s'accrocher à lui, comme si il était sa seule bouée de survie. Il lâcha un soupir, il n'était pas prêt de chasser si il devait surveiller sa petite Planche à pain. Elle était si fragile en ce moment. Elle faisait un cauchemar dès qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés.

« C'est qu'un putain de cauchemar, Planche à pain, flippe pas ! Grommela-t-il, plus pour la forme que pour le lui reprocher.

– Je sais…, marmonna-t-elle.

– Si tu le sais pourquoi tu…

– Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?! S'énerva-t-elle, en le repoussant violemment pour s'arracher de ses bras. »

Kyo resta ahuri pendant un moment, en voyant la blonde si explosive de colère. Elle qui pleurait dans ses bras, il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Elle était à présent folle de rage. Contre qui ? Personne ne le savait.

« Tu crois que c'est facile de surmonter ma peur de ce salopard ?! Cria-t-elle, en lui envoyant un poing en pleine mâchoire. »

Kyo prit par surprise, ne recula pas assez et se prit le poing de Yuya. Le visage du démon montrait sa plus grande surprise. Sa petite serveuse pouvait être une véritable furie, et elle avait une sacrée force de frappe. Sa mâchoire avait pris des dégâts.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie d'aller lui casser la gueule ?! Tu crois je peux m'empêcher de faire des cauchemars de ce sale rat d'égout ?! Je ne peux rien y faire ! C'est ancré en moi ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir peur de lui, j'aimerai être pleine de rage comme maintenant face à lui ! J'aimerai que tu sois lui, pour que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne m'aura jamais ! Mais j'en suis incapable ! Mon corps se fige tout seul ! Je ne peux pas lui faire face, alors que mon corps réagit tout seul face à lui ! Hurla-t-elle, en lui envoyant un coup de pied retourné dans les côtes, avant de claquer la porte. »

Kyo avait reçu le coup et avait amorti l'impact, mais la douleur était bien là. Le démon était assis dans le couloir, devant la porte fermée de la chambre. Complètement sonné par l'échange qui venait de se passer. La douleur passait, en réalité, il la sentait à peine, comme une piqûre de moustique. Cependant il n'avait rien pu faire. Elle l'avait pris de court. Il avait été incapable de se défendre ou de parer correctement une de ses attaques. Il avait été complètement dépassé par ce petit bout de femme fragile. Le démon venait pour la première fois, de goûter à la défaite.

* * *

Alors voilà, un petit chapitre, pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas trop délaisser. (Même si je sais que vous faites sûrement autre chose pour compenser, c'est triste que de savoir qu'on est remplacé...) Je ne reprends pas la fanfiction tout de suite. Mon roman n'est pas fini, surtout que je change d'idées toutes les semaines. D'un coup, c'est un monde fantaisiste avec une fille choisie pour être Roi (oui avec un "R" et non un "r"). Puis ensuite ça parle d'Ombres et de Lumineux, une autre semaine (une histoire complètement différente), et celle du moment un loup-garou qui poursuit une femme tout ça parce qu'elle l'a giflé. (Autant dire que je suis trop dispersée et un petit peu trop changeante pour me fixer sur une histoire... mais je ne perds pas espoir !)

Donc voilà, où je suis rendue, complètement à droite à gauche, en haut et en bas, mais j'essaie de me recentrer pour finir une des trois histoires au moins. Bon la plus poussée, je pense que c'est celle des Ombres et des Lumineux, ensuite il y a celle du loup-garou. (Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez lire mon histoire de loup-garou sur Wattpad, c'est L'Appel du Loup, le titre.) Cela vous changera du SDK que j'écris. J'aimerai avoir votre avis dessus. (Bien sur je ne vous force à rien, mais si vous êtes curieux, aller voir, ça me fera super plaisir.)

Ah oui, dans moins de deux semaines c'est la Saint Valentin. Je voudrais vous offrir un chapitre pour ce jour pour que vous soyez tous mes Valentins ou Valentines, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous l'offrir. (Déjà pour celui-là, il a fallu que je sois à moitié morte pour vous le donner.) Alors à la place, je vous le souhaite en avance. Comme ça vous serez tout de même mes Valentins et Valentines ! :3 Vous êtes mes petits n'amours à moi !

Je vous aime fort ! Bisous !


	17. Chapitre 15

Bonjour, mes petits pious ! C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui ! J'ai trouvé du temps pour écrire un chapitre... et une chose était sûre, il était impossible pour moi d'écrire un roman en un mois et demi... c'est triste mais je ne suis pas Superman.

Donc revenons à la Saint Valentin, mes petits pious. Je vous ai dit que le chapitre précédent serait votre cadeau de Saint Valentin... et bien non, c'est celui-là, mes petits pious ! (... Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous appelle mes petits pious ? Bah parce que j'ai envie ;p) J'écris toujours mon roman, j'ai toujours jusqu'au 29 Avril pour participer au concours des lecteurs de la nouvelle Plume... je réussirais peut-être à finir quelque chose d'ici là ! Aussi non, j'essayerai l'année prochaine...

Bon je vous préviens que peut-être le mois prochain vous n'aurez pas de chapitre. J'entre en formation le 8 mars, je vais occupé, et puis mes horaires sont pareils que si je retournais à l'école, 8h à 12H et 13h à 17h ou 18h... je me souviens plus mais c'est dans ces eaux-là. Cela dure trois mois, donc peut-être jusqu'au mois de mai vous n'aurez rien... (mais j'essayerai de trouver un peu de temps tout de même pour vous. Et puis c'est toujours quand je fais autre chose que l'inspiration me vient ! :D La preuve, je travaillais, saisonnier, quand j'ai commencé _Reste loin de moi_ ^^)

Tsume-en-force : Oui, je le reconnais que c'est moche... je me demande moi-même comment j'ai pu écrire ça. XD Bah en faite, je voulais que Yuya montre qu'elle pouvait tout de même battre Kyo, et qu'elle aussi pouvait être menaçante quand elle était en colère. XD

Yuya82 : Merci pour le compliment ! Je le prend volontiers ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fanfiction est irremplaçable !

Tytania : Merci, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir finir pour celui qui clos demain. Je me projette donc sur celui qui se clos le 29 avril. Avec un peu de courage, j'y arriverai peut-être.

Andouille Cuite : Ma petite Andouille Cuite... tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, il y aura vraiment du sang et tout ce qui suit, mais je vais te laisser mijoter sur tout ça. Je suis sûre que ton imagination va te porter très loin, et que ce ne sera peut-être pas si loin de ce qui va être écrit. ;) Ne t'inquiète pas elle tiendra le coup. Il y a une saison 2 après tout ! (Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit au début de la fanfiction, il y aura une saison 2 ! Personne ne me fera changer d'avis sur ce sujet !)

Hizamaru : Et bien, disons qu'il y a certains moments où j'ai envie d'écrire autre chose que mon roman, et comme SDK me manque beaucoup, j'écris un peu quand je n'arrive plus à écrire mon roman. SDK c'est vraiment une sorte d'évacuation pour moi. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longuement sur les personnages pour les faire bouger comme il faut.. Kyo est un cas à part. (bien sur, celui-là est toujours à part, et bien compliqué en dialogue.) Enfin les personnages que je trouve facile à faire (enfin à écrire), c'est Yuya et Oda. Yuya est très spontanée, on ne sait jamais trop à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Elle est imprévisible et plus expressive que Kyo, donc c'est toujours sympa de lui faire péter un câble ou lui faire dire des choses que les autres ne prévoient pas vraiment. Ensuite Oda c'est par son sadisme et sa cruauté envers les autres. J'adore faire souffrir mes personnages, et je trouve toujours un peu de plaisir à faire du mal à mes protagonistes, alors je me sens bien plus proche des gens comme Oda. (Oui je l'avoue haut et fort, je me sens proche des gros sadiques qui s'en prennent aux autres.) Alors c'est plus facile pour moi d'écrire sur Oda que sur Kyo. (Si Kyo était un gros sadique comme Oda, je me sentirais proche de lui, mais Kyo est plus comme un chevalier noir, qu'un gros méchant sadique.) Donc beaucoup n'aime sûrement pas Oda, mais personnellement moi je l'aime bien. Il fait de sales trucs mais il faut bien que quelqu'un endosse le rôle du méchant, pour que les protagonistes brillent.

Neliia : Oui, après tout ce qui lui arrive, même moi je péterai un câble. Une énorme bêtise ? Hm... pour l'instant je n'en prévois pas... mais tu me donnes des idées noires là ! XD Je dirais les deux. Il est perturbé et elle cache bien son jeu ! Yuya est pleine de surprise et Kyo est très loin d'avoir tout vu ! XD

Breaker : Oui, Neliia en avait fait une demande dans une review de voir Yuya défoncer Kyo... et puis comme Kyo se prend pour le plus fort, j'avais très envie de remettre en place son arrogance. Bien qu'elle soit très bien placé, Kyo est assurément le plus fort, mais il n'est pas un véritable démon avec aucun point faible. Je voulais juste montrer que M. Le-plus-fort pouvait se faire battre par la petite blonde fragile qu'était Yuya. :D Merci pour ton soutien ^^

Taqasim : Elle ne va nul part, si on restitue la scène, Kyo est celui qui a ouvert la porte, donc il se retrouve dos à cette dernière. Yuya est donc dans la chambre. Elle le fout hors de la chambre avec ses deux coups, et quand elle claque la porte, Kyo est dans le couloir et Yuya dans la chambre. ^^ "Crash-test"... Kyo n'est pas un crash-test, j'ai envie de dire, mais on ne peut pas le qualifier autrement sur le coup. XD Cependant je ne te dis rien sur les intentions de Yuya. C'est surprise tout ça ! :D Et merci, merci, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi !

Je me rends tout de même compte, que beaucoup de gens lisent ma fanfiction de SDK, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait super plaisir. Depuis le collège j'écris des fanfictions, et pourtant c'est la première fois que je vois autant de lecteurs/lectrices aussi fidèle. Dire que je pensais que ce serait plutôt ma fanfiction sur Naruto qui se ferait d'abord bien connaître... mais elle s'est faite évincer par SDK en même pas une semaine. XD En même temps Naruto... il y a plein de gens qui écrivent dessus et personnellement, j'ai du mal à écrire sur ce sujet, pourtant mon histoire n'était pas plus mal qu'une autre et j'avais de l'idée sur ça... mais elle va rester dans un petit coin en attendant que je finisse tout ce que j'ai prévu pour le manga SDK...

Bon sang... je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer si je continue de constater à quel point beaucoup attendent la suite. C'est une première pour moi d'avoir autant de monde qui lit ce que j'écris et d'être autant commentée. (Pour vous dire que les seuls commentaires que j'avais, c'était ceux de mes amies... et comme mes amies se comptent sur les doigts d'une main... je vous laisse deviner combien j'en avais.) Bien sur je postais sur des blogs sur Skyrock... mais bon on trouve tout plein de gens dessus et certains ne cherchent pas forcément de la lecture... bon... en faite, je poste toujours sur Skyrock, mais je ne poste pas de fanfictions mais plutôt des fictions. Comme on ne peut pas en poster sur ... j'ai moins de chance d'être lue sur mes petits blogs skyrock. (Il faut d'ailleurs que je les mette en lien sur mon profil... on ne sait jamais... peut-être que des petits curieux iront lire.)

Désolée de vous ouvrir mon cœur comme ça sur le sujet... mais ça devait sortir, et puis c'est la saint Valentin, je vais pas me priver.

Bon alors... revenons à notre chapitre de saint Valentin...

Mon avis sur le chapitre : Hm... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... à part le fait que ça avance...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

« Bon sang ! Je savais bien que ce salopard ferait une chose pareille à ma sœur ! Oh Seigneur ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être si aveugle quand elle me disait que tout allait bien ! J'ai si honte de moi ! S'exclama Sakuya, en faisant les cents pas dans son salon. »

La jeune brune avait reçu des nouvelles de sa petite sœur de la part de Tigre Rouge. Tokito, Kyoshiro et Mahiro étaient assis dans le petit salon à la regarder piétiner pour se calmer. Sakuya était tellement inquiète et en colère contre elle-même, que personne ne pouvait tenter de justifier son comportement « aveugle », sans se faire hurler dessus. Tokito regardait lacement son amie, cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle s'agitait dans tout les sens pour ne rien faire, et cela la gonflait. Bientôt ce sera elle, qui hurlera pour la faire stopper son petit manège ridicule. En lâchant un énième soupir, la jeune femme blonde lança un regard menaçant vers Kyoshiro. Ce dernier se leva, essayant de calmer la jeune femme.

« Sakuya, tu n'aides personne en faisant ça. Et ce n'est certainement pas Yuya que tu aides. Dit-il, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Tu as sûrement raison. Soupira-t-elle, après une longue minute de silence.

– Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Je veux dire, vous allez rester ici en sachant que le psychopathe ne vit qu'à deux portes ? S'enquit Mahiro, en désignant du pouce le mur derrière elle.

– Nous n'avons nul part où aller. Nous avons de quoi à peine payer le loyer et la nourriture. Avoua la brune, en secouant la tête. »

Tokito allait grogner, en voyant son amie si pessimiste à l'idée de déménager. Même si elles n'avaient pas d'argents, elles pouvaient toujours compter sur leurs amis. Ils n'allaient pas les mettre à la porte alors qu'elles étaient dans le besoin. Et puis Tokito était sûre et certaine que Kyoshiro proposerait volontiers de les héberger pendant un temps indéterminé, plus que tout, il ne laisserait certainement pas Sakuya aux côtés d'Oda. Ce sale type avait une mauvaise réputation et bien démontrée, dans le cercle d'amis de Kyo. Tokito frappa dans ses mains tandis que tout le monde recommençait à plonger dans une déprime sans nom.

« Faites pas cette tête ! Il suffit juste que l'un de nous les héberge ! On peut bien leur offrir l'hospitalité jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve un nouvel appartement dans leur corde ! S'exclama la petite blonde, en sautant du canapé.

– Oui, mais qui a assez de place chez lui pour ça ? Chez moi, c'est bien trop complexe pour deux jeunes femmes. Soupira le patron de Yuya.

– Je ne pense pas que Muramasa soit contre, mais je ne pense pas que Yuya voudrait les déranger. Soupira Mahiro, à son tour.

– Chez moi aussi, c'est un peu trop galère… il reste plus que chez Kyoshiro et Kyo ! Ce sera pas la première fois que vous y dormez et puis ils vivent seuls dans une si grande maison ! Sourit Tokito, amusée. »

Sakuya devint rouge tomate, tandis que Kyoshiro était d'un rouge plus poussé. Tokito se mit à rire, en voyant la réaction de ses deux amis. Elle adorait embêter Sakuya, mais Kyoshiro en prime, c'était plus que ce qu'elle espérait. Sakuya rabroua son amie blonde, en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule, la faisant rire de plus bel. Tigre et Mahiro lâchèrent un soupir à l'unisson. Si seulement Yuya était là. Ils entendraient deux rires à la place d'un.

« J'espère qu'elle va bien. Dit la serveuse brune, en levant les yeux vers le plafond. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Mahiro, qui avait le regard triste. Elle connaissait son amie. Yuya était forte, plus forte que quiconque mais bien plus fragile aussi. Elle pouvait tout affronter avec courage et détermination, mais quand cela dépassait la jeune blonde, elle finissait par craquer, et c'était ce que Mahiro craignait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est avec Kyo. Elle reprendra bien vite du poil de la bête notre Yuya ! Réconforta Tigre, en souriant largement.

– C'est vrai… je ne la connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que vous, mais il faut avoir un sacré caractère pour faire face à Kyo ! Pouffa Kyoshiro.

– Et elle ne fait pas que lui faire face, elle sait l'ignorer aussi ! Rajouta Tokito, en se rappelant de la fête.

– Elle lui a aussi balancé pas mal de chose à la figure aussi ! S'exclama Mahiro, en esquissant un sourire amusé. »

L'inquiétude avait été remplacée par les bons souvenirs de Yuya affrontant Kyo. Yuya leur reviendrait et leur sourirait comme toujours. Le beau sourire qui leur réchauffera leur cœur, leur apparaîtra de nouveau.

Yuya s'était enfermée dans la chambre que Yukimura avait eu l'amabilité de lui donner, pour son séjour chez lui. Elle avait déplacé tout les meubles devant la porte, même le lit. Elle voulait être seule, remuer sa colère et la graver au plus profond de son cœur. La jeune femme blonde voulait conserver sa colère noire pour la jeter en plein la figure face à Oda. Elle n'était pas du genre à rester terrer dans la peur bien longtemps. Elle allait se relever et Nobunaga comprendra sa douleur de bien des façons. Elle allait le battre, tout comme elle venait de battre Kyo. Ils la pensaient faible, ils auraient une très grosse surprise. Ça s'était certain, elle reviendrait en force. Avec conviction et détermination, elle se levai de son petit promontoire fait de couvertures et de coussins. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de l'armoire, et se fixa. Elle se lança à sa silhouette un regard lourd de reproche. Comment avait-elle pu paraître si faible ?! Elle n'était pas née dans la dentelle, les mauvais garçons elle connaissait. Elle se claqua les deux joues des deux mains, et retira tout les meubles de devant la porte pour pouvoir sortir. Quelle mauvaise idée de s'être enfermée ainsi, mais Kyo était de l'autre côté et d'un simple coup d'épaule, la porte volerait, c'était une précaution nécessaire. Après avoir poussé le dernier obstacle, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant… Kyo venait de défoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule… à croire qu'il n'attendait que ça. Le démon posa ses yeux rouges de colère sur elle. Elle sentit son corps trembler… elle qui venait juste de s'encourager à montrer sa rage à Oda… elle n'irait pas bien loin si elle réagissait ainsi face à Kyo. Elle lui avait tout de même foutu une sacrée rouste, elle n'allait pas se démonter maintenant. Elle inspira, prête à affronter Kyo. Elle s'avança et les poings sur les hanches, pour se donner de la contenance, elle tenta de prendre un ton ferme et autoritaire.

« Pousse-toi de mon chemin. Ordonna-t-elle, en bombant sa poitrine pour faire gonfler son courage, qui se faisait déjà la malle sous le regard rougeoyant du jeune homme. »

Kyo ne bougea pas. Son regard perçant sondait les yeux verts de la petite blonde. Son regard était déterminé et elle semblait être prête à soulever des montagnes. Cependant il voyait que cette lueur nouvelle vacillait un peu face à lui. Un sourire voulait s'étirer sur ses lèvres, mais le brusque éclat sauvage passant dans les iris vertes de Yuya l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais si elle l'attaquait, il allait la neutraliser, et souvent, ce n'était pas dans la douceur. La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour réitérer son ordre, mais un ouragan noir fondit sur elle, la jetant sur le sol. La jeune femme blonde lâcha un cri de surprise, prête à injurier le démon, mais Kyo était toujours à sa place. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait plaqué au sol. De plus, le poids qu'elle avait sur elle était assez léger pour ne pas être celui d'un homme. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et aperçu une touffe de cheveux bruns. Deux yeux bleus limpides la fixaient, un petit sourire ornait les petites lèvres de l'enfant.

« Masato ? Mais que… ? Demanda la serveuse complètement confuse.

– Masato, ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter. Lui reprocha son père, en poussant légèrement Kyo pour passer. »

Yuya releva les yeux sur Muramasa. Son regard émeraude fit la navette entre les trois membres de la même famille. Elle était complètement perdue, et elle était dans une tenue qui frôlait l'indécence devant le père de Kyo. Le rouge aux joues, elle tenta de se retirer de la prise du petit garçon. Elle le fit venir dans ses bras, avant de le tendre à son père. Elle bredouilla des excuses et s'en alla le plus vite possible. Kyo pouvait rester torse nu face à sa famille, mais Yuya était incapable d'agir avec indifférence alors qu'elle portait uniquement le t-shirt de ce dernier devant celle.

Masato semblait triste de voir la jeune blonde décamper aussi vite. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le fuyait. Muramasa en voyant la mine confite de son fils, le rassura.

« Elle ne te fuit pas Masato. Commença son père, en lui caressant le dos.

– Pas aimer moi…, marmonna l'enfant en retenant ses larmes. »

Kyo lâcha un soupir. Son petit frère était tellement sensible, et il tenait vraiment à Yuya alors qu'il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois. En même temps, il le comprenait, lui aussi ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Il n'était pas prêt à s'avouer qu'il l'aimait, mais il la voulait. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher d'elle et de ses yeux verts.

« Elle t'aime petite tête. Elle me l'a dit hier matin. Dit-il, en posant sa main sur sa tête.

– Aimer moi ? Chouina le petit Masato.

– Oui, alors pleure pas, soit un homme. Affirma-t-il, en lui frottant sa tête avec force. »

Masato hocha la tête, et de ses petits poings essuya ses larmes. Il gigota un peu pour que son père le laisse descendre. Il comptait bien retrouver Yuya, même si il allait se perdre ici. À peine toucha-t-il le sol, qu'il courut dans la direction dans laquelle, il la pensait partie. Kyo regarda son petit frère courir à la suite de la blonde et il lâcha un nouveau soupir. Muramasa sourit, en voyant son fils aîné suivre les pas de son fils cadet. L'homme blond finit par partir à leur suite, en secouant légèrement la tête amusée par le comportement de Kyo. C'était presque comme si il utilisait Masato pour trouver une bonne raison d'être à la recherche de la jeune blonde. Le père de Kyo appréciait cette fille, car elle déclenchait chez Kyo des réactions très intéressantes.

Yuya marchait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Elle lâcha un énième soupir, car elle s'était perdue. Elle et son orientation… Yuya serra les poings pour se donner courage et continua à marcher pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner sur le bon chemin à prendre. Ce ne devait pas bien être compliqué de trouver quelqu'un dans le manoir des Sanada. Yukimura lui avait dit, qu'il y avait dix personnes qui vivaient avec lui, en comptant Sasuke. Elle trouverait bien quelqu'un qui lui indiquerait le chemin. La jeune blonde continua sa malheureuse expédition dans la maison de Yukimura.

La nuit tombait et le vent s'engouffrait à travers les immeubles. C'était calme, trop calme et trop ennuyeux. Le jeune homme blond était la recherche d'actions. Peut-être avec un coup du destin, il tomberait sur le démon, et une bonne bagarre sanglante démarrera, avec sa victoire sur lui en prime. Il lâcha un petit soupir, en secouant la tête. Il devenait complètement abruti avec son ennui mortel. Croire à un coup du sort ? Ce n'était pas son truc. Il préférait provoquer le destin, tout comme il l'avait provoqué en prenant Yuya en chasse. Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres d'Oda en repensant à la frêle jeune femme. À l'instant où il l'avait embrassée, où il l'avait mordue. Bon dieu, il avait aimé la marquer, et il recommencerait bien… mais il ne savait pas où elle se terrait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas rentrée ou sortie de chez elle. Il avait toqué chez elle, mais quand la brune l'avait vu, elle lui avait violemment claqué la porte au nez, signifiant qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Il avait eu très envie de défoncer cette porte, mais les voisins auraient alertés la police et il aurait des comptes à rendre. De plus, il n'était pas comme Kyo, qui fonçait tête baissé pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Nobunaga était plus subtil et usait de ruse pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois d'ennuis. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire et rapidement, il allait mourir d'ennuis aussi non. En tournant dans une ruelle, son regard s'éclaira. Kyo ne s'était pas manifesté depuis longtemps, peut-être avait-il juste besoin d'un coup de pouce pour venir à lui… comme un message très explicite. Et il avait trouvé le messager idéal pour cela.

* * *

Bon voilà ! Je vous laisse avec ce gros suspens ! Imaginez qui vous voulez mais vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite... je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain... peut-être dans un mois... voir deux... (non ne me tuez pas ! Je ne prend pas de plaisir à vous voir vous torturer sur le sujet... Bon si... peut-être un petit peu mais je suis une sadique dans l'âme ! On ne me change pas !) Bon comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté... Oda apparaît bien plus souvent parce qu'il se trouve qu'il est un personnage clef de tout ce boui-boui qu'est ma fanfiction. Je ne vous spoile rien du tout, parce qu'aussi non, ça voudrait dire que je devrais écrire la suite (parce que je me sentirais coupable... oui je sais culpabiliser.) et que je devrais rapidement finir cette saison 1 pour passer à la 2. La menace ne marche pas sur moi, et encore moins la torture. (Je suis une sadique, je vous rappelle.) Alors voilà, comment dire... vous pourrez me maudire autant que vous voulez, cela ne fait rien... au moins je sais que vous penserez à moi ! XD

Bon mes petits pious n'amoureux, je vous souhaite une bonne saint Valentin. Je vous envoie plein de cœurs (ne les rejetez pas, cela me blesserait ! :'( Ils ne sont pas empoisonnés, je vous le promets.) et je vous fais plein de petits bisous, en espérant que vous passerez aussi une bonne année et une bonne santé. (le nouvel an chinois était le lundi 8 alors je vous le souhaite.) J'espère que vous ne tombez pas malade (presque tout le monde dans ma famille est malade sauf moi et mon grand-frère... à croire qu'ils se sont passés le mot pour me refiler tout le travail à faire...), que vous restez dans une forme d'enfer comme moi ! :D

Bon, je vous laisse ici mes petits pious n'amoureux. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :D

Bonne Saint Valentin et Plein de Gros Poutous !


End file.
